A TORRE DA DERROTA
by MarciaBS
Summary: Ignorado por seus mentores, Harry contará com a ajuda de seus amigos e de improváveis aliados para juntar as peças do quebra cabeça na busca pelo poder de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Poder esse que pode cobrar um preço maior do que ele imagina. - slash
1. Considerações

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** A TORRE DA DERROTA

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Aventura/Romance

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** Ignorado por seus mentores, Harry Potter contará com a ajuda de seus amigos e de improváveis aliados para juntar as peças do quebra cabeça na busca pelo poder de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Poder esse que pode cobrar um preço maior do que ele imagina.

**Considerações: **

Essa fic se passa após do livro A Ordem da Phoenix e ignora os demais. Também irão aparecer personagens de outros livros/anime. Quando pensei na fic, alguns personagens se encaixaram muito bem na história. Eu inicialmente pensei como um crossover, mas não é exatamente isso. Os personagens irão aparecer por apenas um ou dois capítulos, alguns eventualmente e apenas um que só aparecerá quase no fim que deve permanecer. As histórias existentes em seus próprios universos também foram ignoradas ou modificadas, ou seja, não existe spoilers de outros livros.

Outros universos utilizados:

Coração de Pedra de Charlie Fletcher. George Chapman vive em Londres, é um menino de 12 anos, introvertido e infeliz na escola. Um dia, em um passeio ao Museu de História Natural, ele quebra a cabeça de um dragão de pedra. Esse acontecimento dispara, num universo paralelo que só o próprio George pode, ver uma guerra entre estátuas mitológicas e estátua de seres humanos.

A Faca Sutil, segundo volume da trilogia "Fronteiras do Universo", de Philip Pullman. Se você não leu a trilogia "Fronteiras do Universo", não se preocupe, pois só estou utilizando a própria faca sutil e mesmo assim ela não é exatamente igual a do Pullman, mas para não criar uma coisa que já existe, eu me utilizei de sua referência.

Kuroshitsuji, com os personagens da segunda temporada do anime. Sebastian Michaelis, um mordomo demoníaco que é obrigado a servir Ciel Phantomhive, de doze anos, cabeça da nobre família Phantomhive, devido a um contrato que fez com Ciel. Toda a história dos personagens foi modificada, sendo um ambiente totalmente AU do anime.

Preocupações a parte, vejo você no primeiro capítulo.

Beijinhos...


	2. A primeira grande escolha

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 1 – A primeira grande escolha_

_**... Deus não perdoou aos anjos que pecaram,**_

_**Mas os lançou ao inferno**_

_**E os entregou às cadeias da escuridão,**_

_**Ficando reservados para o juízo...**_

_- 2 Pedro 2:4_

_Sussurro – Becca Fitzpatrick_

Azkaban era fria, assustadora e ninguém poderia fazer visitas aos prisioneiros se não fosse um auror em serviço ou o Ministro da Magia em pessoa, mas isso não significava nada para um Malfoy. Contatos e dinheiro realmente compravam qualquer coisa. Ou quase qualquer coisa, contatos e dinheiro não haviam garantido seu primeiro lugar como aluno de Hogwarts ou sua amizade com Harry Potter e nem a liberdade de um Comensal da Morte em meio à confusão que se formou com a volta do Lorde das Trevas. Talvez Lucius não fosse estúpido a ponto de barganhar esse tipo de coisa com o Ministério da Magia de qualquer maneira. Possivelmente o preço fosse muito alto e sem recompensas satisfatórias. E naquele instante Draco Malfoy caminhava elegantemente pelos corredores escuros e desgastados da mais aterrorizante prisão bruxa com uma expressão de indiferença e profundo enfado com sua mãe alguns passos atrás.

Narcisa Malfoy sabia o que o único filho tinha ido fazer naquele lugar. Nunca havia cogitado a possibilidade de um Malfoy ser preso naquela prisão aterradora e Lucius havia lhe prometido que aquilo não aconteceria com ele, depois que Bellatrix foi presa. Mais uma promessa que o marido não havia cumprido. Já havia desistido de tentar fazer Lucius criar alguma razão, mas concordava que algumas coisas não tinham volta e a marca negra gravada na pele de seu esposo era uma delas. Temia pela sua vida e a de seu filho. Até aquele momento nenhum dos Comensais da Morte haviam procurado a família Malfoy, mas Narcisa sabia que era uma questão de tempo, principalmente com a prisão de Lucius. Ela não fantasiava com a possibilidade de seu marido ser solto por nenhum dos lados. Lucius sabia que não tinha esperança, ela sabia que não tinham esperanças. Tudo o que podia fazer era acreditar na criação que dera a seu filho. Pedia a Salazar que as escolhas de Draco o levassem adiante longe da dor e do desespero. Longe da morte que rondava ela e o marido.

O silencio do lugar era quebrado apenas pelo som do salto de Narcisa se chocando com o piso de pedra bruta. Draco, ao contrario, parecia um fantasma sem emitir nenhum ruído com suas passadas calmas e sutis e isso fez Narcisa sorrir. O filho era tão mais centrado que o pai. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo e apertou o grosso casaco de peles no corpo esquio. O garoto, ou melhor, o rapaz a sua frente parecia completamente indiferente ao clima gelado que os rodeavam. Podia sentir a presença dos dementadores se esgueirando do outro lado daquelas paredes e o sentimento sufocante de infelicidade parecia impregnar a alma corroendo a mente e o coração. Era preciso ser muito forte para se manter centrado com aqueles seres rondando por todo lado.

Draco mantinha o passo impassível, sem estremecer ou olhar para os lados. Seu corpo magro apenas coberto por um conjunto normal de vestes, sem nenhum casaco para protegê-lo do frio intenso e mesmo assim ele se conservava firme como um verdadeiro Malfoy. O barulho do vento e da chuva de encontro às paredes de pedra parecia mais forte do que nunca, o frio penetrava fundo na sua pele, mas Draco sabia que nada daquilo era devido ao clima. Poderia colocar inúmeros casacos e sentiria o mesmo gelar desconcertante nas veias. Era a sensação dos dementadores. O desespero que gritava no fundo da sua mente e que ele tentava bloquear com o conhecimento de oclumência que possuía, se sua mente se mantivesse focada nada o atingiria, era o que o prof. Snape sempre lhe dizia.

O guarda que os acompanhava parou ao lado de uma porta grossa de metal e bateu a varinha a abrindo.

- Meia hora, Sr. Malfoy. – o guarda disse sério evitando fitar os olhos de Draco – Nem mais um minuto.

Narcisa tentou acompanhar o filho, mas a varinha do guarda a impediu.

- Somente o Sr. Malfoy. – a mulher crispou os lábios, mas nada disse mantendo a postura reta e sentindo um aperto no peito pelos motivos que levaram seu filho a ir até ali falar com o pai, e o conhecimento que seu amado marido estava tão perto de seu toque e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo e ela preferiu não mais pensar no assunto.

Draco entrou na sala sem olhar para trás, mas sabia da apreensão de sua mãe. Ele tinha tomado uma decisão e não tinha mais volta. Olhou a sala simples com apenas duas poltronas negras no meio e outra porta do lado oposto. Sentou confortavelmente cruzando as pernas numa pose relaxada e esperou.

A porta se abriu revelando um homem alto, muito bem cuidado, vestindo trajes, com os cabelos loiros soltos caindo nos ombros. Não era nenhuma surpresa que Lucius tivesse ao menos subornado boas instalações naquela prisão temida e esquecida por todos, mas as olheiras fundas nos seus olhos refletiam o quanto aquele lugar o estava desgastando. Os olhos cinzentos também pareciam mais opacos e sem vida do que Draco se lembrava. A pele apresentava as rugas sempre tão bem escondidas com feitiços e poções. Mesmo com todo o cuidado extra Azkaban estava cobrando seu preço.

- Pai...

O homem sentado a sua frente apenas lhe lançou um olhar frio e indiferente.

- Estou aqui para lhe devolver isso. – Draco girou no dedo anelar da mão direita o anel com o símbolo dos Malfoy.

Lucius sorriu.

- Você sabe que me devolvendo o anel, você perde sua herança, pois essa é uma das chaves do nosso cofre, além do seu sangue... – o olhar de Lucius era duro, mas Draco o mantinha da mesma maneira – Sabe que perde sua ancestralidade... perde parte da sua magia ligada ao nome Malfoy... perde seu sobrenome...

Draco nem ao menos piscou como Lucius esperava. Um sorriso torto se formou nos lábios finos do filho, a face se mantinha calma, em paz, uma paz que Lucius achava difícil de existir naqueles tempos sombrios com uma possível guerra eminente. Draco havia feito uma escolha, talvez a sua primeira grande escolha em sua jovem vida. Não apenas de qual brinquedo iria querer no natal ou qual seria o seu almoço, mas uma escolha que modificaria seu destino. Seu filho estava se tornando um homem.

- Eu sei de tudo isso Lucius.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Fiquei muito feliz de ter reviews, apenas dos comentários iniciais, pois significa que alguém ficou interessado. Essa fic é minha atual paixonite. Amo muito ela e seus personagens._

_Os pares não estão definidos, ou seja, eu não tenho certeza que essa fic é Drarry. Eu me esqueci de comentar antes e acho melhor não criar expectativas, mas tudo pode acontecer com o desenvolver da estória. E eu sou uma grande apaixonada por Drarry._

_Obrigada a Amber Zoaldyeck Potter e Schaala!_

_Beijinhos..._


	3. A herança dos Black

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 2 – A herança dos Black_

Aquele havia sido o dia mais quente do verão e mesmo no início da noite ainda estava abafado, mas o céu permanecia sem nuvens descartando qualquer possibilidade de chuva para amenizar o clima. Um silêncio agourento caía sobre as grandes casas quadradas da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Os carros que normalmente resplandeciam estavam empoeirados e o gramado que uma vez fora verde vivo e agora estava seco e amarelado, já que o uso de mangueiras havia sido banido devido à seca. Privados da lavagem dos carros, banhos dos cachorros e cuidados com o quintal, os habitantes da Rua dos Alfeneiros se retiravam para a sombra de suas casas frescas, as janelas abertas na esperança de atrair uma brisa inexistente naquele tempo seco. Apenas uma janela permanecia fechada no número quatro.

No alto, um garoto esquelético, de rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos pretos que cresciam para todos os lados e óculos redondos, possuindo uma aparência ligeiramente não saudável de alguém que crescera demais em pouco tempo. Vestia suas calças jeans gastas e sujas, sua camiseta larga e desbotada e as solas de seus tênis, que um dia havia sido branco, estavam se soltando. Harry Potter estava roncando. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira em seu quarto, olhando para fora na rua escura, e tinha novamente caído no sono com um lado de seu rosto contra o quente vidro da janela, seus óculos estavam caídos e sua boca meio aberta. Seu hálito embaçava a janela que dava para uma lâmpada alaranjada na rua lá fora, a luz artificial iluminava seu rosto fazendo-o parecer um tanto fantasmagórico, em grande contraste com seu cabelo muito negro.

Ele esteve observando a movimentação da rua durante todas as férias, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Um sentimento de culpa corroia sua alma e ele permanecia parado. Nem mesmo seus tios haviam conseguido tira-lo de seus devaneios e na verdade eles tinham apreciado o fato de Harry se manter longe da movimentação diária da casa. Ninguém havia ligado ou mandado notícias para ele desde que tinha deixado a estação King's Cross antes das férias. Seu aniversário tinha passado em branco, assim como todos os outros dias e ele mal se deu conta que já tinha dezesseis anos.

Harry passava os dias remoendo as cenas da batalha no Ministério da Magia. A imagem de seu padrinho, Sirius Black, caindo por aquele estranho véu se repetia em sua mente sem parar. Era sua culpa Sirius ter morrido, era tudo culpa sua, era sempre sua culpa. Sirius. Cedrico. Se ele não fosse estúpido o suficiente para cair nos truques de Voldemort, nenhuma dessas mortes teria acontecido. Se não estivesse tão convencido de que seu sonho era real, se apenas tivesse aprendido a fechar sua mente, se não tivesse essa mania de bancar o herói...

Balançou a cabeça com força, não devia pensar sobre isso, não agüentaria esse sentimento de culpa por muito tempo... Havia um vazio terrível dentro dele, uma dor quase física, uma falta de ar constante, o qual não queria sentir nem examinar, um buraco escuro onde Sirius estivera, onde Sirius desaparecera; não queria ter de ficar sozinho com aquele imenso e silencioso vazio, não agüentaria isso, mas ele estava sozinho. Haviam o deixado ali jogado como um garoto inconseqüente sem nenhuma explicação ou resposta.

A culpa que se enraizava dentro do vazio no peito de Harry era como um monstro, um dementador que sugava sua felicidade. Harry não podia agüentar isso, não podia mais agüentar ser quem ele era... Nunca tinha se sentido tão aprisionado em sua própria mente e corpo, nunca havia desejado tão intensamente poder ser outra pessoa, qualquer outra... Não queria a responsabilidade daquelas vidas, não queria ter tido o conhecimento da profecia, simplesmente não queria...

- SIRIUS! - Harry gritou em meio ao sonho - SIRIUS!

Ele se estendeu no chão, sua respiração veio em cauterizadas arfadas. Sirius tinha que estar logo atrás da cortina, ele, Harry poderia puxá-lo de volta... Esticou o corpo e se projetou para frente caindo da cadeira onde dormia diretamente para o chão com o coração acelerado, a respiração ofegante e os olhos verdes arregalados pelo susto. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Todo o dia tinha acordado da mesma maneira. Suas costas doíam de dormir sentado, mas ele não se importava.

Levantou-se e olhou mais uma vez pela janela. O sol estava começando a nascer agora, via-se uma ofuscante coroa alaranjada sobre as montanhas e o céu sobre elas era claro e sem cor. Seria mais um dia quente. Jogou-se na cama esfregando o rosto e ajeitando os óculos no processo e olhou em volta. O quarto estava cheio com suas coisas jogadas: um bom tinteiro escondido em meio a pergaminhos vazios na escrivaninha no canto, muita comida na mesa de cabeceira, bagaços de maçãs meio podres entulhavam o chão, um numero de livros-texto pendiam de sua cama, e uma bagunça de jornais embaixo de um abajur em sua mesa.

Harry grunhiu desgostoso. O despertador, consertado por ele alguns anos atrás, estava "tiquetaqueando" alto na cabeceira de sua cama, mostrando o horário vespertino. Sentou novamente na cama e estalou suas costas sentindo o gosto estranho na boca. Talvez fosse hora de escovar os dentes. Se Hermione descobrisse que ele tinha passado as férias inteiras sem fazer sua higiene de maneira regular, com certeza levaria uma grande bronca. Seus olhos piscaram e ele olhou novamente pela janela. Hermione não estava ali e nem tinha mandado notícias, então porque se preocupava?

Nem mesmo Ron havia escrito qualquer carta. Nenhum deles. Estava ali na completa ignorância de notícias e tudo o que tinha eram os jornais trazidos clandestinamente todos os dias. Nada importante era dito ali. Harry sabia que o Ministério não divulgaria nada alarmante para a sociedade. A única coisa sobre o assunto era uma matéria sobre a prisão de Lucius Malfoy e as novas obrigações do herdeiro. Ele não sabia o que estava escrito, pois não se deu ao trabalho de ler. Não era importante.

Piscou mais uma vez atordoado vendo uma coruja marrom desconhecida voando em direção a sua janela. Quando a mesma pousou no parapeito e começou a bicar o vidro Harry saiu do seu estado catatônico de finalmente estar recebendo alguma correspondência e abriu a janela retirando o pergaminho amarrado à perna da coruja.

"_Caro Sr. Potter,_

_Gostaria de notificá-lo que um dos nossos funcionários estará entrando em contato com o senhor no fim da tarde na sua residência para que tome conhecimento do testamento do Sr. Sirius Black._

_Esperando que esteja bem,_

_Sinceramente,_

_Atos Goodentail_

_Departamento de Heranças e Transferências Mágicas_

_Ministério da Magia"_

Harry olhou para a carta e o nome Sirius Black dançou em sua mente. Uma dor aguda o fez cair de joelhos no chão e segurar sua cicatriz com força. Os gritos ecoavam, mas ele não conseguia destinguir nada além da dor e a risada alta de Voldemort na sua mente. Passado alguns minutos ele se viu com a roupa ensopada de suor jogado no canto do quarto. Olhou para sua mão e resmungou desanimado voltando a firmar sua cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Harry estava sangrando, ofegante, ele abriu a porta de seu quarto com um encontrão.

Ele olhou ao redor, o número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros estava deserto. Mantendo firme a mão na cicatriz que sangrava, Harry foi em direção ao banheiro e colocou sua mão debaixo da torneira vendo a água vermelha descer. Olhou para seu rosto e viu o filete de sangue que descia de sua testa. Lavou o rosto repetidas vezes até retirar todo o vestigio do vermelho em sua face e voltar a se fitar. Estava magro, palido e parecendo profundamente cansado.

Harry decidiu passar a manhã com a tarefa de esvaziar seu baú da escola pela primeira vez desde que o tinha arrumado cinco anos antes. Nos anos anteriores, apenas havia remexido no alto dos seus pertences apenas incluindo novas coisas e substituindo seus livros antigos, deixando uma camada de coisas inúteis no fundo como penas velhas, olhos dissecados de besouros, pergaminhos sujo e meias sem par que não mais serviam.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado do baú, apalpou o fundo com cuidado, achando um velho broche que tocava a frase que ora dizia APÓIE CEDRICO DIGGORY, ora dizia POTTER FEDE, que ele não fazia idéia do motivo de ter guardado, um bisbilhoscópio velho e quebrado, consequentemente completamente inutil, e encontrou o objeto pontudo que reconheceu como um pedaço de cinco centímetros do espelho encantado que o seu padrinho havia dado a ele. Harry o pôs de lado e cuidadosamente vasculhou o baú a procura do resto, mas nada mais restava do último presente de seu padrinho, exceto vidro em pó que se agarravam firmemente às camadas mais profundas como uma areia brilhante.

Harry respirou fundo e examinou o pedaço do espelho, vendo nada mais que seu próprio olho verde brilhante refletido de volta. Então colocou o fragmento sobre o Profeta Diário do dia anterior, que continuava sem ser lido sobre a cama, e tentou suprimir mais uma onda crescente de memórias amargas e as punhaladas de arrependimento e saudosismo que a descoberta do espelho quebrado havia causado, estando junto ao resto do lixo no baú.

Já estava no meio da tarde quando conseguiu esvaziá-lo completamente e jogar fora os itens sem utilidade. Suas vestes escolares e de quadribol, caldeirão, pergaminho, penas e a maioria dos seus livros didáticos foram arrumados da melhor maneira possivel no lado esquerdo do baú. Suas roupas de trouxa, Capa da Invisibilidade, kit de fazer poções, alguns livros pessoais, o álbum de fotografia que Hagrid dera uma vez a ele e uma pilha de cartas antigas dos amigos foram acomodados do lado direito. Dentro de uma lateral falsa pôs o Mapa do Maroto.

Ele se levantou do chão, recompôs-se estalando as costas e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Precisava de um banho se pretendia encontrar com algum funcionário do Ministério da Magia. Não demorou nem dez minutos retornando vestindo uma calça jeans não tão surrada e uma blusa quase do seu tamanho.

Edwiges não se movimentou durante todo o tempo em que ele esteve arrumando o malão e Harry a olhou curioso. A coruja estava adormecida, ou até mesmo fingindo, estava brava com ele por causa do limitado tempo que lhe era permitido ficar fora de sua gaiola naquele momento.

- Você sabe que não é minha culpa... – o garoto suspirou fazendo um carinho na cabeça da coruja que continuou o ignorando.

Não demorou muito o som da campainha foi ouvido e Harry correu descendo quase três degraus por vez, parando repentinamente a alguns passos do piso, sabendo que deveria ficar fora do alcance dos braços do seu tio sempre que possível, já que ele estava parado na entrada da porta com a boca aberta olhando a estranha figura. Lá na entrada estava um homem alto, magro, com cabelos arrepiados castanhos, vestindo um exótico terno azul turquesa com uma pasta vermelha ao lado.

- Boa noite. O senhor deve ser o Sr. Dursley. Eu estou aqui para falar com o seu sobrinho. – o homem sorria e não esperou reação do outro para entrar na casa estendendo a mão para Harry ainda parado no fim da escada.

- Boa noite, Sr. Potter. – o homem ainda sorria – Sou Jan Viannco¹! Trabalho no Departamento de Heranças e Transferências Mágicas

- Boa noite! – o garoto respondeu ainda desconcertado vendo seu tio ganhar uma perigosa coloração arroxeada.

Valter Dursley não disse nada. Harry não duvidou que a fala retornasse a ele, e logo a veia que pulsava no pescoço de seu tio estava alcançando pontos de perigo e antes que ele soubesse o que fazer seu tio despertou do espanto inicial.

- Eu não autorizei... - ele começou, em um tom que tentava manter o controle para não berrar e chamar a atenção indesejada dos vizinhos.

Mas o funcionário do Ministério não pareceu se incomodar lançando um _"Silencio"_ e fazendo a porta se fechar logo em seguida. Olhou a casa com considerável admiração e seguiu para a sala de visitas puxando Harry pela manga da camisa larga.

- Sabe, Sr. Potter, eu realmente não gosto de lançar feitiços em trouxas, mas isso sempre é necessário nesses casos. – Jan pareceu realmente desapontado se sentando numa das poltronas e indicando a outra a ele.

Harry piscou e sorriu, vendo seu tio abrir e fechar a boca numa clara tentativa de gritar, antes de se alojar na poltrona indicada. Não demorou muito para Tia Petúnia se juntar ao marido em igual estado catatônico.

- Estou aqui, como você sabe, por causa do testamento de Sirius Black.

- O padrinho dele está morto? - disse Tia Petúnia esganiçada.

- Sim. - disse Jan rapidamente e continuou como se não tivesse havido nenhuma interrupção – O Sr. Sirius Black deixou pra o senhor todas as suas posses, o cofre da família em Gringotes e uma casa no Largo Grimmauld.

- Ele está ficando com uma casa? – voltou a perguntar Tia Petúnia olhando para Tio Valter que tinha seus pequenos olhos se estreitando, mas ninguém lhe respondeu.

Harry ofegou, nunca passou pela sua mente colocar os pés no Largo Grimmauld, número doze, novamente. Ele tinha certeza que aquela casa sempre seria assombrada pela memória de Sirius que rondava solitário seus escuros quartos bolorentos, encarcerado dentro do lugar que ele tinha querido partir tão desesperadamente.

- Ele não pode receber uma herança sem a nossa presença. – guinchou Tia Petúnia – Ele é menor de idade, tudo que é dele é de nossa responsabilidade.

Tio Valter balançava a cabeça freneticamente em concordância.

Jan riu. Na verdade ele gargalhou deixando Harry realmente confuso olhando sem entender o funcionário do Ministério da Magia a sua frente. Era realmente um tipo estranho de bruxo e isso só fazia Harry imaginar que ainda conhecia muito pouco do mundo em que pretendia viver futuramente.

- Trouxas herdando bens bruxos? – Jan sério fitou os Dursleys – Nos temos departamentos próprios para manter nossos bens longe de trouxas, então seria ridículo aceitar passar uma herança, principalmente de uma família sangue puro como os Black, para trouxas.

- Mas ele é menor de idade! – voltou a apontar Tia Petúnia e Tio Valter estava roxo de tanto tentar berrar, mas nenhum som saía da sua boca.

Harry suspeitou que Jan estivesse inclinado a lançar um "_Silencio_" em sua Tia Petúnia também.

- Ele já tem idade para receber os bens, e se não tivesse os bens ficariam esperando ele completar a idade necessária de quinze anos. – Jan suspirou voltando sua atenção para Harry.

Parecia que Tio Valter queria explodir com uma centena de respostas desagradáveis, mas ele somente se encolheu com Tia Petúnia.

- Sr. Potter, a parte do Largo Grimmauld nos traz um terrível problema.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou se mantendo na beirada da poltrona e bem longe dos tios.

- Veja bem, normalmente residências antigas de família são passadas apenas para bruxos daquela família. – Jan começou a ficar levemente nervoso – E Bellatrix Lestrange é uma descendente direta dos Black.

- De jeito nenhum! - Harry encarou Jan com profundo rancor. – Ela assassinou o primo e é uma foragida de Azkaban, não pode simplesmente herdar a Mansão.

- Mansão? – voltou a balbuciar Tia Petúnia – É uma mansão...

- Sr. Potter, o senhor deve saber que a magia não se prende a pequenos detalhes técnicos como esses.

- E como posso saber se recebi realmente a herança ou não? – Harry perguntou se largando na poltrona. Odiava lembrar-se de Sirius, mas nunca admitiria que Bellatrix ficasse com a casa de seu padrinho.

- Na verdade é bem simples! – Jan respondeu quase feliz - Se você herdou a casa realmente, você também herdou - ele sacudiu sua varinha e num estalo alto, um elfo doméstico apareceu, seu nariz mais parecia uma tromba, as orelhas de morcego gigante, e olhos sanguinolentos enormes, sobre o carpete felpudo dos Dursleys e coberto em trapos encardidos. Tia Petúnia deixou sair um grito agudo horrível e Tio Vernon arregalou os olhos horrorizado com a criatura diante de si – O elfo domestico!

- Monstro! – gritou Harry se encolhendo na poltrona.

- Monstro não, Monstro não, Monstro não! – resmungava o elfo doméstico, estampando seus pés longos, nodosos e puxando as suas orelhas. – Mostro pertence à Senhorita Bellatrix, oh sim, Monstro pertence aos Black, Monstro querer sua nova mestra, Monstro não querer ir com Potter pirralho, Monstro não vai, não vai, não...

Harry olhou com desgosto o elfo doméstico se retorcendo e esperneando no chão. Ele sabia que Monstro não poderia ser permitido ir e viver com Bellatrix Lestrange, mas a idéia de possuir, de ter responsabilidade pela criatura que tinha traído Sirius, era repugnante. Desconcertado, passou a mão pelos cabelos, essa visita do Ministério começava a parecer um pesadelo.

- Dê a ele uma ordem. – disse Jan - Se a Mansão dos Black passou para sua propriedade, ele terá que obedecer.

- Não, não, não, não! – a voz de Monstro tinha se elevado a um grito agudo.

Harry nem pensou ao dizer: - Monstro cale-se!

Foi imediato. Monstro se agarrou a garganta e parecia que iria sufocar o silencio completo no ambiente apenas preenchido pelo choramingo de Tia Petúnia e pela respiração acelerada de Harry. Ele ainda abria e fechava a boca da mesma maneira que Tio Valter, seus olhos inchando. Depois de alguns segundos ele se lançou adiante sobre o tapete e bateu o chão de forma violenta num acesso de raiva, mas completamente silencioso.

- Sr. Potter! – Jan sorriu abertamente – O senhor é o dono legítimo do Largo Grimmauld número doze e de – ele parou e olhou na prancheta que havia retirado da pasta – Monstro!

- Eu tenho que mantê-lo comigo? – Harry perguntou incerto.

- O senhor pode fazer o que quiser. – Jan entregou um pergaminho para ele – Por favor, assine aqui.

Harry ainda olhava para o elfo domestico que se debatia no chão no mais profundo silencio enquanto assinava o pergaminho que se lacrou e desapareceu no mesmo instante.

- Sr. Potter... – Jan se levantou – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – e dizendo isso se encaminhou para a porta saindo por ela lançando um "_Finite_" antes de fechá-la.

- SEU MOLEQUE! – Tio Valter berrou no mesmo instante que se viu livre do feitiço – TIRE ESSA COISA DA MINHA CASA! SUMA DAS MINHAS VISTAS!

Harry olhou Monstro ainda se lamuriando no chão da sala e suspirou.

- Vamos Monstro! – o olhar cheio de raiva do elfo doméstico seria quase engraçado, se Tia Petúnia não tivesse desmaiado e Tio Valter continuasse a gritar para que ele sumisse.

Ele subiu para o quarto e se deparou com o baú arrumado, Edwiges em sua gaiola na mesa, sua Firebolt sobre a cama e um estalo se fez na sua cabeça ao ouvir Monstro parar ao seu lado.

Claro, Harry sabia que aquilo era errado. Tinha conhecimento da profecia e da magia de proteção da sua mãe. Ele estava seguro de Voldemort ou de qualquer feitiço maligno estando ali na casa dos Dursleys, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo o que queria era se livrar de todo aquele passado horrível. Talvez ter herdado a antiga casa de Sirius não fosse tão depressivo assim.

- Monstro você pode me aparatar? – perguntou curioso observando o elfo domestico piscar os grandes olhos.

- Sim Mestre! - disse Monstro fazendo uma profunda referência.

- Me leve junto com minhas coisas para a Mansão Black… - Harry olhou novamente para Monstro e engulindo em seco completou – Por favor…

Monstro arfou estreitando os olhos para Harry e com um estalar de dedos estavam no hall de entrada da Mansão Black. As velhas lamparinas criaram vida jogando uma luz vacilante em toda a extensão do corredor. Era como Harry lembrava: um corrimão comido por traças, as silhuetas das cabeças dos elfos nas paredes jogando estranhas sombras na escadaria. Longas cortinas negras escondiam o retrato da mãe de Sirius. A perna de trasgo, onde se encostavam os guarda-chuvas sombrios e de materiais suspeitos, continuava no mesmo local no canto direito aumentando o aspecto de filme de terror que a Mansão Black possuia.

Harry suspirou olhando toda a sujeira na sua volta. No fundo não queria voltar aquele lugar, mas não tinha mais nenhuma intenção de se manter na casa dos seus tios por mais uma semana até ir para Hogwarts. Agora tinha sua casa. Ainda não era maior de idade, porém tinha mais espaço e disposição. Respirou fundo sentindo o ar mofado invadir seu corpo.

- Monstro... – tossiu um pouco – Que tal limpar a casa para deixar a Sra. Black feliz?

O sorriso que surgiu, no rosto do elfo domestico, foi uma das coisas mais assustadoras que Harry já havia presenciado, incluindo dementadores e Voldemort.

_

* * *

_

_Nota:_

_1 – Jan é uma homenagem ao Jan Kman do livro Alma e Sangue de Nazarethe Fonseca e o Viannco é uma homenagem ao André Vianco que tem vários livros que eu adoro._

_E sim, se você acha que já leu algo parecido em algum lugar eu respondo que me baseei MUITO nos originais para escrever esse capítulo. Não tinha como fugir, e eu queria deixar o mais próximo da continuidade do sexto livro, apesar da história ser totalmente diferente._

_Foram 25 visitas e 2 reviews... Bem, eu gostaria de um número bem maior de reviews... Ficaria MUITO contente com isso... XD Então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos e comentem o que estão achando da fic e o que esperam... Por favor..._

_Beijinhos..._


	4. Voltando a Hogwarts

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 3 – Voltando a Hogwarts_

Harry passou uma semana na Mansão Black, agora Mansão Potter como ele gostava de implicar com os poucos quadros, que ainda restavam nas paredes, sem que ninguém aparecesse ou mandasse notícias. Somente o Ministério da Magia havia lhe enviado uma coruja com toda a documentação da herança e o lembrando que como menor de idade não poderia realizar magia fora da escola. Monstro levou apenas um dia e meio para deixar a casa brilhando, impecável como nunca, e sorria horrivelmente por todos os cantos. Ele não fazia idéia do que tinha feito para deixar o elfo domestico feliz, mas Monstro parecia saltitante sempre pronto para atender suas solicitações.

Edwiges também estava muito feliz na sua nova casa no alto do sotão e vivia voando pelos arredores livremente. Monstro havia dito a Harry que Dumbledore tinha levado Bicuço quando todos deixaram a Mansão Black após a morte de Sirius. Ele ainda estava magoado com Monstro por ele ter traido seu padrinho, mas não conseguia ter raiva daquela criatura que nos ultimos dias parecia ter regredido nos anos e até mesmo seus tufos de pelo no alto da cabeça não pareciam tão brancos.

A Sra. Black havia dito que a idade do elfo domestico estava ligada a sua servidão e utilidade para o mestre. O quadro da mãe de Sirius havia sido outro ponto interessante. Depois de uma grande discussão, com direito a ameaças, facas e tinta derramada, ela havia parado de gritar e começava a agir civilizadamente com ele. E Harry descobriu que ela tinha muito mais da memória da antiga matriarca Black do que deixava transparecer normalmente. Foi a Sra. Black que o ajudou com os feitiços de proteção da casa que encontrou em um dos livros da biblioteca e foi ela também que o orientou de como reagir a magia da Mansão que começava a trabalhar com sua própria magia natural.

Não havia duvidas de que aquela havia sido a semana mais produtiva de todas as suas férias. Dentro daquela casa viva, Harry não sentia mais a culpa sufocante pela morte de Sirius. Tinha conciencia dos seus erros, porém os pesadelos haviam parado completamente. Ele havia se alojado num dos quartos de hospedes, evitando assim os quartos principais dizendo a Monstro que era para ele os manter como sempre. Havia utilizado a lareira para ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar seu material escolar e mais alguns itens que estava sentindo falta. A única pessoa que encontrou foi Draco Malfoy, sozinho, também comprando o seu material e utilizando um estranho chapeu escondendo parte do rosto e os cabelos loiros, possivelmente para despistar as pessoas da prisão de seu pai no ano anterior, mas Harry reconhecia o queixo pontudo e aquele andar arrogante em qualquer lugar.

Felizmente chegou o dia de embarcar para Hogwarts. Junto com Monstro que se mostrava a cada dia mais prestativo, arrumou novamente seu baú não esquecendo seus ultimos itens como a sua Firebolt e a Capa da Invisibilidade. Juntou também seus novos livros e alguns outros adquiridos na biblioteca da Mansão que poderiam ser uteis aquele ano.

Respirou fundo antes de pedir para Monstro o levar a estação King's Cross e ouviu atentamente as promessas de que este manteria a casa impecável enquanto o mestre estivesse na escola. Harry não pode evitar sorrir e pedir que o elfo doméstico se cuidasse assim como ao quadro da Sra. Black. Mal viu Monstro desaparecer, um vulto se atirou em seus braços quase o sufocando em meio aos cabelos castanhos cacheados.

- Harry! Oh Merlin! Harry! – a garota falava ainda agarrada em seu pescoço – Você quase me matou de preocupação! As férias inteiras sem nenhuma notícia! Eu quase pedi para meus pais me levarem até a sua casa, mas eu não tinha seu endereço exato e estávamos viajando e então recebemos a carta de Dumbledore...

Harry com muita dificuldade conseguiu desgrudar a menina de si. Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seu rosto, até aquele momento não tinha se dado conta de como tinha sentido saudade da maneira sufocante que Hermione o tratava no seu estilo "irmã mais velha".

Riu dos seus pensamentos ao analisar melhor a amiga. Hermione estava mais baixa do que ele, talvez na altura dos seus olhos. Seus cabelos castanhos continuavam muito cheios caindo até a cintura, seu tom de voz ainda era mandão, seus olhos castanhos agora brilhavam intensamente, seu rosto redondo parecia mais corado e seu corpo tinha ganhado formas bem mais adolescentes do que da ultima vez em que a viu.

- Carta de Dumbledore? – Harry perguntou confuso. A garota tinha os olhos vermelhos, e parecia muito nervosa ainda agarrada as suas mãos, como se ele fosse desaparecer se ela o soltasse.

- Olá Harry! – levantou os olhos e viu o rosto vermelho de Ron a sua frente.

- Você cresceu! – constatou virando a cabeça.

Sim, Ron estava bem mais alto que ele. Hermione devia estar na altura dos ombros do amigo e seu corpo havia ganhado massa muscular fazendo Harry suspeitar que ele tinha passado as férias treinando quadribol com os irmãos. Os olhos azuis celeste pareciam pequenos no rosto cheio de sardas e o cabelo vermelho curto.

Hermione riu recuperando a compostura e Ron ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Que carta de Dumbledore? – Harry voltou a perguntar – Eu não recebi nada de ninguém durante todas as férias. – disse deixando transparecer a magoa que sentiu durante todo aquele longo verão. Definitivamente essa não era sua estação predileta.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e Ron coçou a cabeça, ambos se fitaram apreensivos, e Harry soube que alguma coisa séria tinha acontecido.

- Nos sabemos... – começou Ron e levantou a mão antes que Harry tentasse interrompe-lo – Nos mandamos cartas Harry, juro que mandamos, mas elas voltaram – Hermione balançou a cabeça em concordância com a testa franzida possivelmente em revolta com aquela situação – E quando estávamos prontos para ir ver você, recebemos uma carta de Dumbledore...

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos respirando fundo. Dumbledore passou a ano inteiro o evitando e não tinha dado nenhuma notícia durante todo aquele tempo, nem mesmo havia conversado com ele sobre a morte de Sirius abertamente. Tudo se resumia ao fato que ele não deveria se sentir culpado. Ele sabia que Dumbledore ainda tinha medo e receio de que ele estivesse sendo possuído por Voldemort, mas todo aquele distanciamento e deixava perdido.

Hermione tomou a palavra exaltada.

- Foi absurdo! – a garota exasperou – Ele disse que você estava incomunicável por medida de segurança! – ela gesticulava as mãos desordenadamente, quase acertando alguns estudantes que passavam por eles – Até mesmo seus presentes de aniversário voltaram, ninguém sabia de nada e tudo o que queríamos era saber se você estava bem...

Quando a voz de Hermione deu sinais que ela poderia chorar a qualquer momento Ron voltou a falar.

- Nos tentamos Harry! Eu falei com meu pai e meus irmãos, mas ninguém conseguiu nada. Tudo o que nos diziam era que você estava bem na casa dos seus tios. – ele bateu na própria testa – Como se estar na casa daqueles trouxas fosse bom!

Harry sorriu. Tinha se sentido tão mal por ter sido abandonado pelos seus amigos. Tinha se sentido tão sozinho e perdido, mas ali estavam seus dois melhores amigos desesperados por noticias suas e ele sentiu algo quente preencher seu peito. Não estava sozinho. Sempre teria aqueles dois com ele. Puxou os dois para um abraço e riu.

- Eu senti falta de vocês...

- Oh Harry... Nós também... – Hermione sorria – Dumbledore não podia ter feito isso com você...

- É cara, nós quase morremos de preocupação... – Ron parecia sem graça abraçando o amigo – Os gêmeos foram ameaçados de perderem a licença da loja se fossem até você...

- Eles realmente abriram uma loja? – Harry perguntou curioso, pois se lembrava das conversas dos gêmeos Weasley no ano anterior, e começou a se encaminhar para o trem junto com os amigos quando ouviu o apito indicando que logo iriam partir.

- Sim, se chama Gemialidades Weasley... – um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto sardento de Ron – É maravilhosa! Tem tanta coisa legal, queríamos que você tivesse ido conosco, mas...

- Não se preocupe Harry! – Hermione sorriu abrindo uma cabine – Nas próximas férias nos vamos!

- Harry! – novamente ele foi agarrado, mas dessa vez uma cabeleira ruiva cobriu suas vistas.

- Ginny... – sorriu segurando a menina.

A caçula dos Weasley também estava diferente. Estava da mesma altura dele. Os cabelos vermelhos pareciam brilhar ainda mais que os do irmão e batiam na altura do queixo dando um ar maroto a menina. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados estavam destacados pela maquiagem leve, mas ainda assim perceptível e como Hermione seu corpo tinha mais curvas do que ele se lembrava.

- Olá Harry! – disse Luna em uma voz cantante sentada ao lado da janela. – Como foram as férias?

- Olá Luna! – sorriu se sentando ao lado dela que mantinha o Pasquim aberto – Ótimas! – respondeu levemente sarcástico – Meu padrinho morreu e eu fiquei isolado de todos. Não que alguém se importe!

- Harry! – Hermione ralhou escandalizada com a postura do amigo. Até aquele momento Harry parecia estar reagindo bem ao fato de ter sido mantido isolado.

Luna apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado e piscou os grandes olhos azuis claros que mais pareciam brilhar como pequenos pedaços de diamantes.

- As minhas foram agitadas... – ela comentou animada – Meu pai está sendo perseguido pelos Comensais da Morte, por te apoiar abertamente, quase fomos raptados uma vez e nossa casa foi incendiada...

- Luna... – Harry arfou, mas a garota apenas piscou continuando no seu tom suave e monótono.

- Ele não acredita que irá sobreviver esse ano... – a garota sorriu triste olhando a paisagem correr pela janela.

Todos olhavam assombrados para a aparente calma da garota, mas ninguém sabia o que dizer naquela situação. Muitos estavam sendo perseguidos e desapareciam nos últimos tempos. Havia um clima de medo no ar.

Harry reparou que Luna também estava diferente. Não estava tão alta quanto Ginny e talvez fosse mais baixa que Hermione. Seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho melancólico, mas a principal diferença estava na sua áurea. Ela não emanava mais aquele ar de birutice de quando a conheceu. Ela parecia quase etérea, irreal, um anjo perdido na terra. Sua voz tinha um leve toque de veludo e ela parecia cantar. O tom era baixo, um sussurro, mas todos conseguiam escutar perfeitamente. Seus cabelos loiros não estavam mais desgrenhados, mas presos numa suave trança que ia até abaixo da sua cintura e ele apostava que talvez chegasse até o meio da coxa da menina. Seu corpo ainda parecia muito com o de menina, o que ajudava naquela sensação de frágil.

- Mas você está certo Harry... – ela voltou a falar chamando sua atenção.

Ele engoliu em seco ainda olhando para a menina ao seu lado. Os grandes olhos azuis fixos nos seus dando uma sensação de infinito que ele tinha certeza que poderia se perder.

- Ninguém se importa com o problema dos outros. – ela sorriu e sumiu atrás do jornal.

Harry piscou atordoado e voltou a fitar a janela, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ninguém falou mais nada durante boa parte da viagem até Hogwarts. O clima aos poucos foi se amenizando enquanto viajavam mais e mais para o norte. A chuva castigava as janelas de forma intensa, quando a escuridão aumentou e as lâmpadas foram acesas dentro das cabines, Luna suspirou e fitou Harry nos olhos. Ele estava sentado com sua testa encostada no vidro da janela, tentando ter o primeiro vislumbre distante de Hogwarts, mas era uma noite sem lua e a chuva escorria pela janela fazendo a visão ficar distorcida.

- Eu sei o quanto você fica chateado em ficar isolado. – começou Luna na sua voz suave apenas para Harry, mas mesmo assim todos fitaram a garota.

- Desculpe - disse Harry rapidamente. - Eu não queria... Eu apenas...

Luna voltou a suspirar.

- Você tem que controlar seu gênio Harry! – Harry se encolheu no assento do trem – Todos estão sofrendo e você precisa entender isso.

- Eu não... – começou Harry, mas não havia nada a ser dito. Ele realmente não havia pensado no que os outros estavam passando enquanto ele era mantido isolado na casa dos seus tios. Tudo o que ele queria era se livrar de lá e voltar com os amigos, mesmo que aquele fosse um lugar seguro, não passou pela sua cabeça que outras pessoas poderiam estar enfrentando problemas reais, enquanto ele estava apenas entediado.

- É melhor nos trocarmos - disse Hermione depois de um tempo, e todos abriram seus malões com um pouco de dificuldade no espaço limitado e retiraram suas vestes.

Quando saíram viram a alguma distância, Draco Malfoy, seguido por uma pequena gangue de companheiros incluindo Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson, estavam andando afastados de forma que pudessem pegar uma carruagem para eles.

- Vocês não acharam Malfoy calmo demais? – perguntou Harry quando subiram numa das carruagens.

- Bem... – começou Hermione – As aulas ainda não começaram, mas eu não o vi pelos corredores nos seus afazeres como monitor.

- Talvez ele tenha cansado de intimidar os alunos novatos. – disse Ginny.

Harry encarou Ron, que se virou para Hermione, que olhou Neville, que se voltou para Ginny e todos responderam juntos:

- Não!

- Talvez o fato do pai estar preso faça alguma diferença para Malfoy. – comentou Luna observando a estrada por onde passava a carruagem.

Os cinco encaram Luna pasmos, mas não falaram mais nada sobre o assunto.

A seleção das casas foi tranquila sem nenhuma novidade. Dumbledore evitou o olhar de Harry durante todo o tempo e até mesmo Snape não parecia lhe prestar atenção com uma irritante satisfação por finalmente ter conseguido o tão esperado cargo de professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, enquanto o professor Slughorn seria o novo Mestre de Poções.

- Bem, pelo menos há uma coisa boa nisso – disse Harry enfadado depois de várias tentativas de captar o olhar de qualquer um dos professores - Snape provavelmente irá embora no fim do ano.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Rony tentando decidir entre galinha e almôndegas colocando ambos no prato que já continha uma generosa fatia de lasanha quatro queijos.

- A maldição do emprego... – sussurrou Harry sombrio – Nenhum deles durou mais do que um ano... Quem sabe não temos outra morte? – continuou se servindo de purê de abobora.

- Harry! – disse Hermione repreensiva – Você não deveria brincar com essas coisas.

O garoto apenas balançou o ombro e continuou comendo sem realmente se preocupar. A vida ou a morte do antigo mestre de Poções e atual tormento na sua matéria preferida não lhe deixavam preocupado, na verdade, achava a idéia bastante atraente, pois assim se livraria para sempre daquele morcego velho e conspirador junto com Dumbledore. Talvez fosse culpa do Snape que o diretor mantivesse essa distancia e cautela com relação a Harry.

- Ele pode apenas voltar para as aulas poções no fim do ano - ponderou Rony razoavelmente querendo evitar um longo e cansativo discurso de Hermione em favor a vida – O Slughorn pode não querer ficar muito tempo.

Harry não respondeu voltando a olhar para a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore e Snape, mais uma vez, conversavam baixo. Hagrid parecia olhar para todos os lados claramente evitando seu olhar. A Profª. McGonagall, Diretora da Casa da Grifinória, comia vagarosamente mantendo seus olhos no prato a sua frente, assim como todos os demais professores. Apenas Slughorn acenava e sorria para vários alunos, menos Harry, o que era estranho visto que todos os alunos possuíam influencia e conhecimentos. Olhou para o outro lado do salão, para a mesa da sonserina, e observou seu eterno rival Draco Malfoy com uma expressão de enfado, junto com Blaise Zabini, ouvindo uma empolgada Pansy Parkinson, que parecia ainda mais uma versão humana de um buldogue, com suas grandes bochechas coradas.

Harry continuou a olhar; esperava por ver a imagem de Draco Malfoy com seu risinho falso entre seus companheiros Crabbe e Goyle e sabia que não era nem um pouco agradável, mas em vez disso, ele via um garoto entediado com o aspecto cansado. Os olhos cinza cruzaram com os verdes durante alguns segundos para logo se desviarem novamente para Pansy Parkinson. Harry franziu a sobrancelha. Havia algo estranho com Draco Malfoy naquele ano.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Olha o Draco aparecendo aí novamente... rsrsrsrs... Na verdade ele não iria aparecer, mas como vocês sentiram falta dele... XD_

_E continuem mandando reviews! Eu A-M-O saber o que vocês estão pensando ou se estão gostando..._

_Obrigada a Amber, Lady Nath Black, Schaala e MilyTiete, por me incentivarem a postar..._

_Beijinhos..._


	5. E Trelawney não cala a boca

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 4 – E __Trelawney__ não cala a boca_

As semanas passaram voando. Tudo parecia normal. Snape continuava a ser seu pesadelo, mesmo ministrando Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, ele tinha conseguido cursar os N.I.E.M. de Poções graças ao prof. Slughorn que o havia aceitado e o olhasse como se ele fosse um tesouro que ele não deveria tocar. Hagrid parecia chateado e aliviado por ele não ter continuado em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Profª. McGonagall estava mais severa do que nos anos anteriores e Feitiços e Herbologia tinham turmas cheias e barulhentas apesar da sua complexidade.

Hermione parecia que teria um enfarte correndo atrás deles os fazendo estudar em todos os segundos disponíveis. Nem mesmo nos treinos de Quadribol ela dava descanso recitando feitiços e lições. Ron chegou a dizer a Harry que eles tinham sorte de não estarem fazendo Runas junto com a garota ou com certeza teriam sérios problemas. E isso porque ainda estavam no primeiro mês de aulas. Eles nem queriam imaginar como a amiga ficaria quando os exames chegassem.

- Mas será que ela não vai nos dar folga? – Ron sussurrou baixo tentando não ser ouvido pela amiga que continuava a fazê-los estudar sem parar.

Harry suspirou esfregando os olhos.

- Não sei, mas eu estou cansado. – Harry bocejou e se levantou – Acho que vou dar um pulo na cozinha.

- Aí cara, eu adoraria... – Ron acompanhou o bocejo do amigo – Mas eu to morto...

- Mas nós ainda temos que terminar os deveres de Poções! – exclamou exasperada Hermione – E o trabalho de Herbologia...

Ambos os garotos riram.

- Hermione... – disse Ron se aproximando sorrateiro da garota – Eu acho que você precisa aprender a relaxar...

- Hein? – a garota piscou confusa com a proximidade do outro.

- Juízo crianças! – Harry sorriu se cobrindo com a capa da invisibilidade e saindo da Sala Comunal.

Harry puxou o mapa do maroto e checou cuidadosamente por sinais de professores nos corredores. Parecia tudo calmo aquela noite. Voltou a guardar o mapa e se encaminhar para a cozinha. Desceu calmamente seis andares e já estava na escadaria de mármore do saguão de entrada quando checou novamente o mapa. Nada. Estava com sorte aquela noite. Continuou descendo calmamente quando ouviu um barulho a sua frente. O barulho estava vindo de um corredor próximo. Harry correu em sua direção, com sua varinha pronta, virou mais um canto e trombou com alguém que caiu no chão a sua frente.

-Harry? – o garoto reconheceu a voz de Ginny no mesmo instante.

- Ginny? – ele a ajudou a se levantar retirando a capa de invisibilidade – O que está fazendo aqui?

Ginny bufou revirando os olhos.

- Eu sou monitora! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou cruzando os braços e lhe lançando um olhar desafiador. Ginny Weasley metia medo quando irritada.

Harry coçou a cabeço e sorriu sem graça.

- Eu estava indo para a cozinha fazer um lanchinho, mas ouvi um barulho e...

- Eu também ouvi o barulho. – Ginny o cortou voltando a olhar em volta.

- Acho que vem dali! – Harry apontou para o outro corredor e os dois seguiram com suas varinhas em punho.

Quando chegaram um conhecido perfume doce veio ao encontro das narinas dos dois. A Profª. Sibila Trelawney saiu das sombras de uma das pilastras e eles viram que ela estava muito magra; com seus óculos imensos que aumentavam seus olhos várias vezes, fazendo-os parecer dois pires grandes e azuis, e vestia seu conhecido xale diáfano, salpicado de lantejoulas coloridas e desgastadas pelo tempo. Em volta do pescoço fino, usava inúmeras correntes e colares de contas, e seus braços e mãos estavam cobertos de pulseiras e anéis, que faziam o barulho que havia chamado a atenção de ambos.

- Professora? - murmurou Harry preocupado com a estranha figura que fitava a parede cinzenta e vazia a sua frente.

- O que aconteceu, professora? – perguntou Ginny vendo o estado estranho da Profª. Trelawney.

Quando Trelawney se virou para eles, seus olhos estavam desfocados e sua boca afrouxara. Seus olhos começaram a girar. Harry se sentiu invadido pelo pânico segurando firme a mão de Ginny. Ele sabia muito bem o que significavam aqueles sintomas na professora de adivinhação. Fez sinal para Ginny se manter calada quando a garota estava prestes a gritar e continuaram se aproximando apreensivos. Eles estavam a alguns passos da professora quando ouviram a voz alta e rouca proclamar:

"_O poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas... No alto da torre derrotada... O poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... O __corazón del sangre__ pode encontrar... Aquilo que há muito foi perdido... A faca sutilmente irá abrir os caminhos... Quando passado e presente se encontrarem... Os elementos voltaram a reinar... O Escolhido será ungido... E seu destino será selado... O poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas... Finalmente ele o terá..._"

A cabeça da professora se pendurou sobre o peito. Ela fez um ruído gutural. Harry e Ginny estremeceram, mas continuaram ali, os olhos grudados nela. Então, de repente, a Profª. Trelawney aprumou a cabeça e os olhou com seus monstruosos olhos esbugalhados.

- Desculpe, queridos – disse com voz sonhadora – O que fazem aqui embaixo?

Ginny piscou e olhou para Harry atordoada, sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta.

Harry continuou parado, os olhos grudados na professora. Ela não acreditava que ela havia feito de novo. Será que a Profª. Trelawney não conseguia manter a boca fechada. Tudo o que ele não precisava na sua vida era de mais uma profecia. Cada pequeno passo que dava era vinculado a uma predição da professora. Tinha passado tanto tempo longe da torre de adivinhação, agora que não precisava mais assistir as suas aulas e ela vinha o encontrar quase nas masmorras de Hogwarts. Ninguém podia ser tão azarado. Pediu a Merlin um pouco de calma, pois sua vontade era estrangular aquela profetiza de meia tigela.

Suspirou fundo e segurou a raiva que ameaçava explodir em seu peito.

- Algum problema, meus queridos? – Trelawney perguntou confusa com o silencio de ambos.

Ginny continuava de boca aberta olhando atônica para a professora como se nunca em sua vida bruxa tivesse presenciado algo tão estranho e se tratando da Profª. Trelawney não era difícil. Viu a garota abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes sem conseguir encontrar nenhuma palavra apropriada.

- Nada, professora... - Harry puxou Ginny pela mão e se virou para ir embora – Já estamos voltando.

- Harry... – Ginny sussurrou ao seu lado. Os dois praticamente correndo em direção a torre da Grifinória, a capa da invisibilidade esquecida em seu bolso. Pelo menos Ginny era monitora se fossem pegos naquele horário pelos corredores – O que aconteceu? O que foi aquilo?

Ele ainda estava muito confuso, as palavras de Trelawney girando na sua mente num grande redemoinho, mas precisava dar uma explicação a garota. Não era todo dia que as pessoas ouviam uma profecia em suas vidas.

- Uma profecia...

Ginny arregalou os olhos assustada.

- Uma real... As vezes a professora pode ser real... – Harry soltou uma risadinha amarga – Insano não é?

- Completamente... – concordou Ginny – O poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas... – a garota se arrepiou inteira.

- É... – suspirou Harry passando pelo quadro da mulher gorda – Temos que encontrar amanhã com Ron e Hermione.

- Temos? – perguntou Ginny.

Harry corou.

- Sim, você ouviu a profecia também...

Ginny abriu um largo sorriso, colocou a mão no meu braço e beijou o rosto de Harry antes que ele pudesse reagir.

- Até amanhã Harry! – e subiu correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Harry olhou para a garota de cabelos vermelhos subindo as escadas e sorriu tocando o local onde ela o beijara, Ginny não mudava nunca seu jeito moleque de ser, mas pelo menos não era mais aquela menininha que corava só de estar no mesmo ambiente que ele.

Por curiosidade puxou o mapa dos marotos do bolso e deu uma olhada. Dumbledore andava em círculos em seu escritório junto com um ponto fixo do Prof. Snape, todo o restante da escola parecia vazio. Olhou para as masmorras e percebeu que Trelawney tinha voltado para sua torre. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, isolado dos demais pontos estava Draco Malfoy onde ele imaginava ser o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, mas a pergunta era:

O que Malfoy fazia sozinho àquela hora da noite?

Fazendo uma careta guardou o mapa e se encaminhou para o próprio dormitório, tinha coisas mais importantes no momento e a principal era uma boa noite de sono depois de ouvir as boas novas de Trelawney. Já podia esperar por mais um ano tumultuado para ele e seus amigos.

O teto do Salão Principal estava serenamente azul e marcado com fracas e finas nuvens, como nos quadrados de céu visíveis pelas altas janelas. Enquanto eles estavam comendo, Harry e Ginny contaram a Hermione, Ron e Neville, que havia se juntado a eles no café da manhã, sobre a profecia da Profª. Trelawney na noite anterior com todos os detalhes que podiam lembrar.

Neville ficou branco como papel.

Ron assobiou alto se largando no banco. – Isso não me parece coisa boa! – ponderou.

- Não me diga Roniquinho! – sibilou Ginny e este lhe devolveu um olhar irritado.

- Vamos por partes... - cochichou Hermione com urgência – O poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas está no alto da torre derrotada.

- O que é a torre derrotada? – perguntou Ron.

Hermione tomou fôlego para responder, mas foi cortada por Harry.

- Isso não importa agora! – reclamou Harry passando as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos.

- Um ótimo lugar para se vencer de qualquer forma... – ironizou Ginny.

Harry balançou a cabeça mandando-a ficar quieta.

- O _corazón del sangre_ pode encontrar... - Hermione não pareceu prestar atenção na outra menina – Tem certeza que foi dito assim?

- Foi... – Harry concordou e Ginny confirmou com um aceno.

- Acho que esse é o início para nós... – suspirou Harry.

- Sim. – concordou Hermione – Temos que descobrir o que é esse _corazón del sangre_...

- Não deve ser tão difícil achar um coração sangrento. – comentou Ron.

- Existem milhares de possibilidades... – ponderou Ginny.

- Talvez tenha algo em algum livro – murmurou Hermione começando a folhear um enorme volume que tinha no colo.

Ron a olhou se perguntando de onde surgiu um livro tão grande, mas começou a espirrar antes de conseguir abrir a boca.

- Eu sou alérgico a velharias. – reclamou Ron com o nariz vermelho e se afastando de Hermione que o olhou irritada.

- Isso não é uma velharia... – resmungou Hermione contrariada e Ginny revirou os olhos mordendo uma generosa fatia de bolo de abobora.

Harry esfregou a têmpora tentando aliviar a maldita dor de cabeça que não o deixava em paz.

- Existe... – Neville começou hesitante – Existe uma lenda de uma jóia.

- O que uma jóia tem haver com isso? – perguntou Harry confuso se virando para o amigo.

- Qual o nome da jóia Nev? – incentivou Ginny.

- _El corazón del sangre... _– sussurrou o garoto.

- E o que diz a lenda? – perguntou Ron curioso, nunca tinha ouvido nenhuma história com esse nome.

Harry apertou a cabeça com força, sua dor de cabeça estava aumentando de maneira violenta e ele suplicava que não perdesse os sentidos devido à dor. Tinha certeza que Hermione o deixaria louco para conseguir uma explicação razoável para aquelas dores constantes.

- Eu não lembro direito... – gaguejou Neville começando a ficar corado – Eu só me lembro do nome da jóia e que tinha haver com uma disputa entre irmãos puro sangue por essa jóia e isso desencadeou uma maldição na família.

- E que família foi essa? - levantou as sobrancelhas Ginny.

- Ninguém sabe, eu acho, a lenda se perdeu. – Neville parecia assustado.

- Certo! – disse Hermione convicta – Vamos procurar pelo _El corazón del sangre._

- É nossa melhor pista. – concordou Ron dando tapinhas nas costas de Neville.

_Nota:_

_Nossa! Esse capítulo me pareceu tão curtinho... Se eu tiver revirews wu prometo atualizar antes de sexta... XD E o Draco aparece no próximo capítulo... Só para informar a vocês... XD_

_Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram me deixaram SUPER feliz..._

_Beijinhos..._


	6. A ultima esperança

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capitulo 5 – A ultima esperança _

"_**Something has changed within me**_

_**Something is not the same**_

_**I'm through with playing by the rules**_

_**Of someone else's game**_

_**Too late for second-guessing**_

_**Too late to go back to sleep**_

_**It's time to trust my instincts**_

_**Close my eyes and leap"**_

_Defying Gravity - Glee_

Augusta Longbottom, avó de Neville, não possuía nenhuma nova informação sobre a lenda e o _El corazón del sangre. _Ela enviou a história completa na qual Ron e Ginny reconheceram como o Conto dos Dois Irmãos, que Molly sempre contava para eles toda a vez que alguns dois irmãos brigavam por algum motivo banal. O conto falava de dois irmãos de uma rica família e apenas uma rara jóia de herança. Os dois brigaram pela posse da jóia e como consequência um dos irmãos matou o outro. A maldição falava que a família nunca mais teria mais de um herdeiro para evitar uma nova disputa pela herança.

- É apenas um conto para evitar brigas entre irmãos... – comentou Hermione.

- Não exatamente. – ponderou Ginny – A maioria dos contos bruxos são baseados em fatos reais.

- Isso é verdade! – concordou Neville – Os contos são formados por antigas histórias passadas por gerações.

- Mas isso não significa que essa jóia seja real ou até mesmo de onde ela esteja. - disse Hermione desconcertada.

- Bom… - disse Ron, sentado muito mais perto de Hermione e encarando a garota – Parece que teremos que procurar na biblioteca.

A garota ficou quase tão vermelha quanto os Weasley, mas concordou com a cabeça.

Harry não acreditava que estava ali parado esperando próximo a saída dos vestiários no campo de quadribol. Ele queria se estapear por ter tido aquela infeliz idéia. Onde estava com a cabeça para simplesmente cogitar uma coisa absurda dessas, mas não iria voltar atrás agora ou talvez devesse, ainda tinha um pingo de bom senso dentro de si que dizia que ele deveria dar as costas para aquele lugar e tentar qualquer outra alternativa, talvez se jogar do alto da torre de astronomia não fosse uma solução tão desesperançosa assim, talvez devessem esquecer tudo aquilo e viver suas pacatas vidas normais.

Respirou fundo passando as mãos pelos cabelos já bagunçados e arrumando os óculos no nariz.

Não havia outra alternativa. Aquela era uma medida totalmente desesperada. Nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia qualquer coisa a respeito da jóia, ou pare ser sincero havia simplesmente negado o conhecimento, e para desanimo de Harry, nem mesmo parecia interessado no que ele tinha para falar. O diretor continuava o estava evitando o máximo possível, desde o ano passado para ser exato, como se ele fosse um aluno altamente problemático. Era certo que Harry Potter era um aluno altamente problemático, mas depois da terceira recusa e uma indireta sobre procurar algo mais útil para fazer Harry simplesmente desistiu do diretor e dos professores.

Infelizmente Hermione desistiu dos livros quase na mesma época. Eles leram praticamente todos os livros da biblioteca, incluindo os da seção proibida. Foram meses inteiros de buscas e reclamações com os atrasos nos deveres. O empenho era tanto que Hermione, Luna e Ginny se revezaram entre buscar qualquer informação e os deveres de casa com eles. No fim praticamente toda a Grifinória estava na biblioteca ajudando, assim como alguns membros da Armada Dumbledore de outras casas.

A única pista que conseguiram o levava ali onde estava, observando calmamente um a um os jogadores do time de Quadribol da Sonserina deixarem os vestiários. Harry sabia que Blaise e Pansy não faziam parte do time de Quadribol e estavam no grande salão, assim como os dois guarda-costas gorilas Gregory e Vincent. Por esse motivo tinha optado por aquele lugar para falar com Draco Malfoy.

Exatamente. Falar com um membro da família Malfoy tinha sido a única pista que conseguiram depois de quase um ano de buscas desesperadas. Harry ainda tentou descobrir se Draco possuía algum primo ou qualquer outro parente, porém o mais próximo tinham sido Andrômeda Tonks, sua filha Nymphadora e seu falecido padrinho Sirius Black, mas nenhum deles sabia do que se tratava, Sirius obviamente não podia ajudar de qualquer maneira. Ironicamente a única pista tinha vindo justamente do inconstante quadro da mãe de Sirius, Walburga Black, que não havia recebido bem a presença de Ron e Hermione na casa, assim como Monstro, e que ao ouvir a conversa gritou a plenos pulmões que aquilo era assunto dos Malfoy. Harry realmente não confiava totalmente no quadro, principalmente do histórico de um como aquele, mas era tudo o que tinha para continuar sua busca.

Harry sabia que como capitão do time de Quadribol e monitor exemplar, como Luna havia comentado certa vez no meio das pesquisas fazendo a maioria olhá-la com a expressão ainda mais apavorada, tinha como obrigação esperar todos os alunos saírem para trancar o vestiário e era isso que ele pacientemente estava esperando. O único momento em que Draco Malfoy ficava sozinho naquele colégio. Talvez no dormitório dele também, se o rumor de que os sonserinos tinham dormitório exclusivo era verdadeiro, mas ele não pretendia invadir o dormitório dos sonserinos e muito menos ficar num quarto fechado com Draco Malfoy. Havia um desconforto interno com esse pensamento que o fazia mudar de posição.

Assim, lá estava ele, Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu para ser ridicularizado na escola e infernizado com uma irritante e constante enxaqueca, esperando seu conhecido inimigo escolar Draco Malfoy sair daquele maldito vestiário. Ele nunca imaginou que os sonserinos poderiam ser tão lentos. Agora sabia por que eles normalmente saiam tão mais cedo do café da manhã nos dias de jogos.

O som de algo se remexendo em algum lugar mais atrás dele o fez sorrir. Harry havia dito que era melhor seus amigos não virem e depois de muitas reclamações e ameaças Hermione havia convencido Ron a deixá-lo ir sozinho, mas ele sabia que tudo era uma estratégia da amiga para despistá-lo. Tinha certeza que os amigos estavam espreitando há alguns metros dele apenas para terem certeza que Draco não iria lançar um feitiço nele ou algo pior, como se Harry que já havia lutado contra Voldemort diversas vezes, além de duelar com Comensais da Morte adultos não pudesse se proteger de um maldito adolescente como Draco Malfoy, mesmo se Draco fosse perito em magia das trevas como Ron afirmava, Harry tinha certeza, que ganharia do outro garoto num duelo ou pelo menos tinha uma profunda esperança que isso fosse verdade pela sua já praticamente nula honra.

Expirou todo ar dos pulmões e discretamente colocou as mãos nos bolsos segurando firme sua varinha. Para ter certeza que venceria Draco era melhor estar preparado e de preferência um pouco adiantado para não correr riscos desnecessários. Ser derrubado por um Comensal da Morte Junior seria ridículo depois de tudo o que já havia enfrentado, felizmente não seria ridículo só para ele se Voldemort descobrisse que um estúpido adolescente tinha conseguido o que ele tentava durante tanto tempo.

Pelo som das folhas secas, pelo calor repentino e forte daquela primavera, sendo pisadas podia imaginar que Ron estava começando a ficar inquieto com toda aquela imobilidade que Hermione deveria estar impondo aos dois, principalmente com toda essa demora do sonserino. Ron nunca conseguia ficar parado durante muito tempo. O que normalmente causava confusões nas aulas, principalmente nas de DCAT Avançadas do Snape.

Sorriu balançando a cabeça ao ouvir o resmungo estrangulado de Hermione mandando Ron ficar quieto. Os dois eram péssimos em se manter incógnitos, tinham tido sorte de nunca terem encontrado ninguém pelos corredores durante todos aqueles anos, ou pelo menos por Harry estar sozinho sempre que encontrava alguém.

O sorriso morreu em seus lábios e sua expressão se fechou quando a porta do vestiário se abriu revelando finalmente a pessoa que esperava Draco Malfoy usando suas usuais e impecáveis vestes bruxas negras com os cabelos loiros platinados levemente úmidos caindo nos olhos. Se Draco percebeu a presença de Harry ali não deixou transparecer, pois calmamente deu uma ultima conferida no vestiário e o fechou para finalmente se voltar para ele com as mãos nos bolsos e o conhecido sorriso zombeiro nos lábios finos.

- Potter! – cuspiu o nome com tom de ironia dançando na ponta da língua.

- Malfoy! – respondeu um tanto sem emoção.

- Estava me perguntando quando você viria até mim.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços esquecendo completamente de sua postura pronta para um duelo com o mais temível Comensal da Morte em treinamento, não que Draco fosse temível ou até mesmo comprovadamente um Comensal da Morte, mas as apostas eram boas.

- Porque você achou que eu viria te procurar?

O sorriso de Draco se tornou ainda mais predatório, pronto para atacar sua indefesa presa e Harry não se sentia nem um pouco confortável com isso. Talvez não tivesse sido uma má idéia seus amigos terem vindo escondidos para ajudá-lo. Ele tinha uma boa suspeita de que Draco não teria problemas em lançar imperdoáveis nele, principalmente nele.

- _El corazón del sangre_

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Como Draco sabia disso? Não tinha contado para, bem não tinha contado para nenhum sonserino tinha certeza disso ou talvez aquela menina de cabelos loiros puro sangue fosse mesmo sonserina como Ginny havia comentado. Draco apenas revirou os olhos antes de continuar.

- Potter! Você e seus comparsas têm pesquisado por todos os lugares pelo _El corazón del sangre_ e não tem sido exatamente discretos, assim como seus amiguinhos ali atrás.

Harry fechou os olhos desolado apenas para abri-los rapidamente, fechar os olhos diante um inimigo declarado era no mínimo irresponsável, mesmo que ele estivesse ali para possivelmente pedir algo para esse inimigo em questão. Esperou alguns segundos para ver se seus amigos se revelariam sozinhos, mas logo suspirou dizendo:

- Eu também já ouvi vocês.

Ele manteve os olhos em Draco e pode visualizar o pequeno sorriso que se formou ao ver Ron e Hermione parados um de cada lado de Harry.

- E eu que tenho seguranças?

- Malfoy! – Hermione de alguma maneira decidiu tomar a dianteira daquela situação embaraçosa, talvez ela achasse melhor atacar de uma vez depois que foi descoberta na sua mirabolante tentativa de espionar Harry – Como você sabe sobre o coração de sangue?

Draco a olhou de cima a baixo antes de responder com desprezo.

- Primeiro Granger é _El corazón del sangre._

- Grande diferença... – murmurou Ron fazendo Draco se voltar para ele.

- Com certeza para uma mente como a sua e uma família sem nada não deve fazer mesmo.

Harry teve que segurar o braço de Ron com força e mesmo assim ele deu um passo em direção a Draco que se manteve impassível.

- É uma herança de família. – Draco continuou calmamente olhando desinteressado para eles – Está conosco há inúmeras gerações.

- Então é do seu pai. – Harry disse desanimado. Nunca conseguiria algo de Lucius Malfoy, principalmente depois do deselegante encontro no Ministério da Magia de onde Lucius saiu preso e algemado direto para Azkaban. Talvez tenha sido uma péssima idéia falar com os Malfoy depois daquele episódio, ainda mais por ele não estar nem um pouco arrependido.

- Não. – Draco virou o rosto como se ponderasse se falaria ou não – Eu recebi _El corazón del sangre _no meu ultimo aniversário ao completar dezesseis anos.

Harry observou atentamente as feições de Draco. Havia alguma coisa estranha ali. Talvez fosse a falta de agressividade gratuita, mas isso podia ser justificado pela falta dos seus comparsas, ou talvez fosse os olhos cinzentos não estarem parecendo tão frios, apenas estranhamente cansados e entediados como se ele estivesse muito ocupado com coisas muito importantes e pela primeira vez ele se deu conta que talvez Draco estivesse mesmo ocupado com coisas muito importantes e que nada tinham haver com Comensais da Morte e Voldemort. Ele se lembrou de ter visto Draco algumas vezes no escritório de Dumbledore quando tentava falar com o diretor ou a caminho de lá e que chegara a perguntar a professora McGonagall o motivo de Draco ir tanto no diretor. Qual tinha sido mesmo a explicação? Assuntos de família. Foi o que lhe disseram mandando-o sumir da frente. Com a prisão de Lucius, Draco teria assumido os negócios da família? Mas que tipo de negócios os Malfoy poderiam possuir? Nunca tinha parado para pensar no que Lucius Malfoy trabalhava, pior ainda, nunca tinha imaginado aquele homem trabalhando. Parecia algo totalmente inapropriado para um Malfoy ou ele apenas estava muito influenciado pela carga negativa dos Weasley contra a família Malfoy.

- Potter, se tudo o que você queria era isso então preciso ir jantar. – Draco deu três passos antes de Harry segurar seu braço num impulso.

- Desculpe... – murmurou se sentindo estranho, mas logo levantou os olhos verdes para encarar o garoto a sua frente – Eu gostaria de conversar com você.

Draco olhou fundo nos olhos de Harry antes de bufar fazendo os cabelos loiros cobrirem o rosto num gesto tão adolescente que fez os três grifinórios piscarem assustados com a normalidade do temível Comensal da Morte em treinamento.

- Aqui nunca vamos conseguir conversar. – Draco disse procurando algo no bolso da calça – Toma! Me encontre nesse local no sábado.

Harry pegou o cartão querendo fazer mil perguntas, mas Draco saiu andando num movimento dramático muito parecido com o de Snape para desgosto dele.

- O que diz o cartão? – Hermione não esperou uma resposta vendo que Harry ainda observava Draco se afastando e tirou o cartão das mãos do amigo que nem protestou.

- Casa de Chá Madame Sadie1. – a menina leu o cartão e sorriu.

- Você conhece esse lugar Mione? – Ron perguntou visivelmente confuso.

- Essa é a mais afastada e cara casa de chá de Hogsmeade. – Hermione ainda observava o cartão – Normalmente é preciso ter reserva para entrar, é quase como um clube privado de chá.

- Clube privado de chá? – Ron repetiu achando aquilo muito estranho.

- Ron! Você tem certeza que é inglês? – Hermione riu – Um clube de chá é muito tradicional tanto na comunidade trouxa como na bruxa.

- E Malfoy quer nos encontrar lá? – perguntou Ron cético.

- Acho que isso é um teste. – comentou Hermione.

- Um teste? – Harry não estava entendendo o raciocínio da amiga.

- Ele sabe que queremos o _El corazón del sangre _– Hermione imitou a voz arrastada de Draco fazendo os amigos rirem – Acredito que queira fazer as coisas do jeito dele.

- Ou me envergonhar? – Ron suspirou pesadamente.

- Ou ter todo o conforto e privacidade que precisamos! – Harry sorriu. Ninguém os procuraria num clube de chá e mesmo entre os sonserinos ele achava difícil visualizar algum deles num lugar assim durante um passei por Hogsmeade. Querendo ou não eles eram adolescentes. Solteiros iriam ao Três Vassouras e os casais ao Café Madame Puddifoot.

- Tenho que admitir que Malfoy tem estilo. – disse Hermione.

- Continuou achando ele um palhaço. – resmungou Ron.

- Venham, vamos voltar para o castelo, daqui a pouco o jantar termina. – chamou Harry, querendo evitar qualquer tipo de discussão sobre o assunto.

E com isso os três praticamente correram para dentro com Ron esfomeado liderando todo o longo percurso.

_Nota:_

_1 – Sadie Kane é uma das personagens do novo livro de Rick Riordan, autor de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, sobre Egito antigo intitulado A Pirâmide Vermelha, que estou lendo nesse momento, os nomes dos personagens que aparecerem normalmente serão baseados em personagens de livros que li ou estou lendo no momento, não tenho nenhuma criatividade para nomes..._

_Mais um capítulo... A partir desse podemos ter problemas... Motivo: Esse é o último que eu tenho realmente finalizado, daqui em diante eu vou ter que escrever os capítulos inteiros e eu ando um pouquinho enrolada no trabalho, sem contar que estamos entrando no período de festas... Prometo fazer o melhor trabalho possível... Podem mandar recados diários me cobrando, isso ajuda bastante... Eu fico feliz..._

_Um obrigada muito especial a Schaala! Você me incentiva muito... E eu quero mais atualizações em Good Riddance..._

_Obrigada Lady Nath Black, MilyTiete, Nicky Evan e, Mayumi Shinomori..._

_Bem... Por favor, comentem e me ajudem a escrever essa fic me indicando os caminhos a percorrer..._

_Beijinhos..._


	7. A Casa de Chá da Madame Sadie

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 6 – A Casa de Chá da Madame Sadie_

O escritório circular estava da mesma maneira de sempre, cheio de ruídos engraçados, os delicados instrumentos prateados estavam em mesas com pernas em fuso, fumaçando e zumbindo, retratos dos antigos diretores e diretoras cochilavam tranquilamente em suas molduras, ao fundo algumas prateleiras ostentavam itens como: um chapéu de bruxo surrado e roto mais conhecido como o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts, uma penseira oval feita de pedra branca e a uma espada de prata com o punho cravejado de rubis que um dia pertenceu a Godric Gryffindor.

Eles estavam de volta à sala do diretor de Hogwarts, as janelas escuras deixando a sala na penumbra, ao lado, a magnífica fênix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, estava de pé quieta em seu poleiro, Snape sentou-se em silêncio na cadeira em frente a enorme escrivaninha de pés de garra, enquanto Dumbledore andava em volta dele, aguardando tudo o que o outro tinha a dizer.

- Acha seguro deixar Potter sozinho? – perguntou Snape seco.

- Harry é só um garoto meu caro. – Dumbledore sorria ainda andando pela sala calmamente – Ele não seguirá nenhum caminho se não for guiado.

- Mas ele descobriu sobre a jóia. – resmungou Snape.

- Acredito que algumas situações estão além da minha vontade. – suspirou Dumbledore – Infelizmente.

- Ele está muito próximo.

- Eu retirei todos os livros que possuam essa informação da biblioteca, estão todos fora de Hogwarts.

- E os professores?

- Somente eu e você sabemos a resposta. - Franzindo o cenho, Dumbledore continuou – Além disso é uma informação que não podemos passar adiante, somente um membro da família. Lucius está preso então só nos resta Narcisa...

- Narcisa não sabe. – afirmou Snape – Lucius nunca teve coragem de acabar com o sonho dela de ter uma menina.

Dumbledore sorriu. – Estranhas são as escolhas dos homens.

Snape levantou as sobrancelhas e seu tom era sarcástico quando perguntou. – Porque tem tanto medo desse caminho?

- Medo? - indagou Dumbledore, sorrindo – Não é medo, é receio. Harry não vai aguentar e tudo terá sido em vão.

- Em vão?

- Ele deve enfrentar Voldemort no fim, Severus. Isso é essencial. – Dumbledore respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – Somente Harry pode derrotar Voldemort.

Houve um silêncio longo. Então Snape disse: - Eu pensei... todos esses anos... que nós estávamos protegendo ele. Faze-lo enfrentar Voldemort é o mesmo que leva-lo a morte.

- Nós o protegemos porque é essencial ensiná-lo, fazê-lo crescer, deixá-lo testar suas forças, - disse Dumbledore, seus olhos ainda muito fechados. – É o que diz a profecia: _E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..._

- Então você o quer manter vivo para cumprir a profecia, mas Voldemort está a cada dia mais forte. – rosnou Snape.

Dumbledore abriu os olhos. Snape parecia horrorizado.

- Eu sei, por isso temo que o dia final se aproxima, mas não quero arriscar Harry por esse caminho tortuoso, é primordial que ele se mantenha puro também.

- Você ainda acha que o amor vence tudo. – suspirou Snape – Você lembra que existe mais uma pessoa em Hogwarts que sabe e pode contar a eles.

Houve um grande silêncio, quebrado apenas por um estranho estalo. Fawkes estava um pouco atormentada no poleiro, até finalmente Dumbledore rir.

- Meu caro Severus, você consegue imaginar Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy conversando civilizadamente?

- Não deveria confiar tanto numa rivalidade infantil. – ponderou Snape contrariado.

- Você é um bom exemplo que essa rivalidade infantil não termina tão fácil. – apontou sabiamente Dumbledore finalmente se sentando a escrivaninha.

Por fim, Snape deu um breve aceno de cabeça.

- Se você diz. – murmurou se levantando e saindo do escritório de Dumbledore.

A manhã da visita em Hogsmeade estava escura e arejada, pouco lembrando a primavera que se iniciava. Depois de desistirem de tomar café da manhã, para desespero de Ron, e revisarem tudo o que deveriam perguntar a Draco, se encontraram em frente à Filch, que estava marcando seus nomes na lista de alunos que podiam ir para Hogsmeade como fazia todos os anos, como se suas permissões fossem ser revogadas em algum momento. Parecia tedioso ter que passar por aquela revista toda a vez que iam ao povoado.

- Hermione... – começou Harry um pouco nervoso – Você sabe onde fica essa Casa de Chá?

Hermione pareceu considerar por alguns instantes, mas por fim respondeu.

- Bem... Não exatamente, não é na estrada principal. Eu acho que é um pouco... Você sabe... É longe... E os alunos normalmente não vão lá, então eu não acho que eles possam nos ajudar, mas vamos buscar por alguma placa no caminho, eu sei a direção que temos que tomar pelo menos.

Eles passaram pela Avenida da Zonko's, Loja de Logros e Brincadeiras, onde não estavam surpresos em ver boa parte dos estudantes, passaram o correio, com corujas esperando para serem usadas, viraram a rua, desceram por uma longa estrada de terra ladeada por flores perfumadas pela primavera e pararam próximo a uma estatua de mármore negro, a figura tinha corpo humano e a cabeça de um animal, talvez uma cegonha de pescoço longo e bico bem comprido, em pé numa pequena entrada que possuía letras estranhas que Hermione confirmou não serem runas antigas, mas sim hieróglifos egípcios, porém logo abaixo vinha a placa "_Casa de Chá Madame Sadie_", viram uma porta bonita toda trabalhada em madeira e hesitaram um pouco em entrar.

- Ah, meu bom Merlin... – Hermione estava boquiaberta quando finalmente passou pela porta e Ron abria e fechava a boca pasmo.

Não parecia com o Três Vassouras, que era um grande bar limpo e quente, ou com o Cabeça de Javali que era pequeno, sujo e sombrio. A Casa de Chá da Madame Sadie era enorme. O teto de vigas de cedro era muito alto, dois andares ou mais, e sustentado por pilares de pedras com hieróglifos gravados. Uma estranha coleção de instrumentos musicais, frutas secas, xícaras de chá e objetos do Egito Antigo decoravam as paredes. A lareira era grande o bastante para a família Weasley inteira utilizar a rede flu de uma só vez. O estranho, para um lugar bruxo, era a televisão de plasma no canto com enormes sofás de couro dos dois lados, parecendo uma sala de estar trouxa. No chão, havia um tapete de pele de basilisco, que fez o estomago de Harry se embrulhar um pouco. O ambiente era claro e podia se ver um grande jardim florido, através das paredes de vidro, que só poderiam ser encantadas para mostrar aquela imagem.

- Bom dia! – uma mulher surgiu a frente deles. Ela tinha a pele um pouco bronzeada, em se tratando do frio europeu, seu cabelo era liso, cor de caramelo, e tinham mechas vibrantes em tons de vermelho, os olhos azuis pareciam analisá-los como se tentassem entender o que eles estavam fazendo no seu estabelecimento e ela era bem alta. Suas roupas de linho branco combinavam com o ambiente. – Bem vindos a Casa de Chá da Madame Sadie, em que posso ajudá-los?

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas o som da porta se abrindo novamente lhe chamou a atenção e por ela entrou Draco Malfoy vestindo roupas sociais claras e uma expressão costumeira de tédio. Tirou a capa leve que usava deixando-a escorrer pelo corpo esguio, mas a mesma desapareceu antes de tocar o chão.

- Bom dia Sadie! – cumprimentou formal mal olhando para eles – Eles estão comigo.

A mulher assentiu e começou a andar sendo seguida por Draco. Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam decidindo por seguirem os dois não muito animados. Harry estava particularmente nervoso, ele ainda achava estranho o comportamento de Draco e o garoto parecia emanar uma áurea ainda mais perturbadora naquela manhã. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele, Ron e Hermione vestiam jeans surrados, blusas comuns, no seu caso uma duas vezes que o seu tamanho e ainda por cima desbotada, e casacos velhos ao contrario de Draco que parecia impecável desde o sapato social preto brilhando até o cabelo propositalmente jogado sobre os olhos numa tentativa inútil de parecer um pouco rebelde. Tudo em Draco Malfoy gritava dinheiro e poder. E era isso que irritava Harry.

Eles foram levados a uma mesa ampla e baixa numa varanda que só poderia existir naquele lugar usando magia, afinal eles estavam as margens da floresta proibida em Hogsmeade. Dava para ver um rio passando ao fundo. O sol era agradável e uma brisa com cheiro de flores preenchia o ar. A mesa posta era farta havendo praticamente de tudo ali, bacon, panquecas, pães, pastas, sucos de vários sabores, café e chás de todos os tipos e gostos. Draco serviu-se de uma xícara de chá de cor vermelho escuro com um aroma envolvente e se sentou numa das poltronas, eram de tons pastel e pareciam bem confortáveis.

Ron pareceu muito feliz se servindo da comida e ignorou a careta de Draco, Hermione tentou chamar a atenção do amigo, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um olhar irritado. Desistindo se serviu de café preto puro e olhou para Harry que suspirou sentando na ponta da poltrona.

- Malfoy... – disse Harry hesitante.

- Estou ouvindo Potter... - disse Draco, seus olhos cinzas brilhando maliciosamente na direção de Harry, que engoliu em seco.

- Você disse que possui o _El corazón del sangre_... – continuou Harry, Draco assentiu e tomou outro gole de chá antes de depositar a xícara na mesa.

- Porque você precisa tanto do _El corazón del sangre_? – perguntou casual a voz arrastada com um toque de curiosidade, os olhos fixos em Harry ignorando a presença dos demais.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem diante a intensidade daquele olhar.

- Quem disse que precisamos? – Harry respondeu na defensiva, mas isso apenas fez Draco revirar os olhos.

- Me deixa enumerar... – e começou a contar nos longos dedos pálidos – Primeiro você não estaria aqui _comigo_...

- Você não... – começou, mas foi cortado com um aceno de mão de Draco.

- Segundo você não estaria procurando desesperadamente em todos os lugares...

- Eu não estou... – tentou falar, porém mais uma vez foi cortado.

- Terceiro... – Draco abriu os braços teatralmente – Você acha que sou idiota Potter?

- Bem... – um sorriso travesso se formou nos lábios de Harry apenas para morrerem diante o olhar frio de Draco.

- Nós realmente precisamos do _El corazón del sangre _Malfoy. – Hermione decidiu se intrometer naquela briguinha infantil antes que ficassem naquela casa de chá por dias.

- Por quê? – perguntou Draco se inclinando no encosto da poltrona, mal dirigindo o olhar a Hermione.

- Porque é um mapa... – murmurou Hermione incerta se deveria falar ou não.

- Mione! – Harry e Ron gritaram juntos diante das palavras de Hermione, mas Draco apenas levantou uma sobrancelha curioso.

Harry puxou Hermione pelo braço desconcertado.

- O que está fazendo Mione? – praticamente rosnou para a amiga.

- Precisamos da ajuda dele! – a garota respondeu exasperada.

- Não precisamos do Malfoy! – Ron exclamou alto demais fazendo Draco bufar enquanto se servia de mais chá.

O aroma doce fez Harry esfregar o rosto tentando se focar no que estava fazendo ali e ignorar a língua de Draco que molhava os lábios rosados num sorriso de satisfação por ver os três brigando. Respirou fundo. Precisava se _realmente_ focar.

- Precisamos sim Ron. – Hermione olhou séria para o amigo – Ou você tem mais alguma idéia?

- Certo! – Harry esfregava a testa desanimado, sua dor de cabeça aumentava – Eu sei que precisamos do Coração de Sangue...

- _El corazón del sangre_, Potter! – Draco resmungou tomando um gole de chá.

Harry olhou irritado para o rapaz e baixou ainda mais a voz.

- Porque temos que contar a ele.

Ron balançou a cabeça em concordância roubando um dos biscoitos da mesa diante o olhar reprovador de Draco. Hermione apenas revirou os olhos diante a falta de capacidade de raciocínio dos amigos.

- Vocês realmente acham que _Malfoy_, justamente _Draco Malfoy_, um _sonserino_ de marca maior, vai nos entregar uma _herança de família_ sem darmos nenhuma explicação?

Ron abriu a boca e Harry a olhou perdido.

- Marca maior? – perguntou Ron confuso.

Hermione e Harry reviraram os olhos.

- Um mapa você dizia Granger? – Draco que acompanhava a discussão perguntou em meio a outro gole.

Hermione apenas assentiu deixando os amigos afundarem em suas respectivas poltronas.

- E esse mapa mostraria? – Draco inquiriu se servindo de mais chá.

- A localização de um lugar... – responder Hermione evasiva.

- Que lugar? – perguntou desconfiado Draco.

- Não sabemos... – murmurou Hermione, se sentindo desconfortável por não ter respostas efetivas aquelas questões.

- E porque precisam chegar lá? – voltou a questionar Draco, cada vez mais desconfiado daquele trio grifinório.

- Isso! – Harry cortou a conversa – É algo que não podemos contar.

- Precisamos do mapa Malfoy! – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa com aquela conversa. Algo em Draco não deixava nenhum deles confortáveis.

- Deixe me ver se entendi direito. – Draco pausou se recostando na poltrona – Minha herança de família é na verdade um mapa e vocês o querem?

- Exatamente Malfoy! – concordou Harry não gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Odiava o fato da família Malfoy ser conhecida por serem bons negociadores.

- E porque eu entregaria a três grifinórios destrambelhados e insignificantes uma delicada e secular herança de família? – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha dando um sorriso torto.

Ron abriu a boca mais uma vez. Hermione suspirou tomando um gole de seu próprio café. Harry esfregou a testa que latejava pela constante dor de cabeça e se irritou de vez com o sonserino arrogante na sua frente.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – rosnou encarando os olhos prateados que brilhavam.

Draco sorriu torto depositando a sua xícara de chá na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos no colo.

- Ir com vocês. – disse claro, direto e cristalino fazendo os três a sua frente se assustarem.

- O que? – gritaram juntos perturbando a aparente calma do lugar no que Draco apenas revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Eu não vou confiar _El corazón del sangre _na mão de vocês. – Draco olhou firme nos olhos de Harry – Se quiser o mapa vai ter que me ter por perto.

- Mas por quê? – Hermione conseguiu sair do choque e perguntar.

Draco apenas deu de ombros antes de responder com um sorriso afetado.

- Não tenho nada programado para essas férias. – suspirou voltando a olhar sério para o trio a sua frente – É pegar ou largar.

Ron se virou rápido para Harry balançando a cabeça em negativa. Hermione manteve o olhar firme e acenou. Harry suspirou e olhou para seu par de tênis velho e desbotado totalmente em desacordo com aquele lugar refinado ou o sapato social caro e brilhoso de Draco. Voltou seu olhar para o garoto a sua frente que mantinha a expressão desinteressada, mas havia no fundo dos olhos uma excitação e curiosidade que não conseguia camuflar. Sorriu e estendeu a mão.

- Bem vindo ao time Malfoy!

Draco encarou a mão estendida alguns segundos antes de retribuir, seu rosto corou um pouco e a prata dos seus olhos pareceu brilhar levemente. Hermione sorriu satisfeita com a postura do amigo e Ron praguejou ficando profundamente vermelho, mas naquele momento, tudo o que Harry sabia era que a mão de Draco era muito mais quente e macia do que ele esperava.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Estou atrasada. E não sei se vou conseguir postar na próxima semana. Correia total no trabalho, mas quem sabe alguns comentários não me animam?_

_Beijinhos..._


	8. Uma escapada quase perfeita

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 7 – Uma escapada quase perfeita _

Aquela conversa na Casa de Chá parecia nunca ter acontecido, naqueles últimos dias entre provas e entregas de trabalhos Draco continuava o mesmo implicante e insuportável de sempre, na opinião de Harry, ele parecia até um pouco mais intragável que o usual. O sorriso sarcástico estava estampado no rosto como se fizesse parte dele. As piadas ofensivas passaram a ser indispensáveis e Hermione não era chamada de outra coisa do que sangue-ruim, com muito esforço Harry conseguia conter Ron, mas para surpresa de ambos a garota passou a achar graça das ofensas diretas de Draco.

Para toda a escola a rivalidade Potter e Malfoy parecia ainda mais intensa, inclusive os dois garotos trocaram pontapés após a última partida Quadribol, onde mais uma vez o sonserino levou a pior. Felizmente nenhum dos dois precisou pernoitar na enfermaria, porém tiveram que ouvir um grande sermão de Madade Pomfrey sobre segurança e espírito esportivo.

O fim das aulas finalmente chegou, na manhã seguinte embarcariam no Expresso para voltarem para suas famílias. Eles haviam decidido esperar pelas férias para darem continuidade ao seu plano, já que Draco teria que pegar o El corazón del sangre no seu cofre pessoal em Gringotes. Durante esse tempo, Hermione havia escrito para seus pais comentando que passaria as férias com a família Weasley. O principal problema agora era como eles iriam fugir da família Weasley sem levantar suspeitas.

Na manhã de embarque, Harry acompanhou Ron ao compartimento, junto com Hermione, onde comprou montes de bolos de caldeirão, varinhas de alcazus e tortinhas de abóbora. Hermione estava lendo o Profeta Diário mais uma vez, apenas para constatar que não falava nada sobre Voldemort. Eles tinham certeza que o Ministério da Magia estava pressionando o Profeta a suprimir esse tipo notícia, porém Hermione continuava a buscar indícios, como pequenas notas de desaparecimento ou lojas que estavam fechadas, pois seus donos não abriam. Gina estava observando a paisagem junto a Luna, que parecia fascinada com uma teia de aranha presa na janela, a caçula Weasley sabia que teria a responsabilidade de distrair os pais para que Ron fosse junto com Harry e Hermione, mas não parecia muito feliz em mais uma vez ser deixada de lado. No canto do compartimento, Neville encarava o teto pensativo.

Enquanto o trem diminuía a velocidade ao chegar em King's Cross, Bichento saiu correndo pelo compartimento caçando as peças do jogo de xadrez que Pichitinho havia derrubado num dos seus vôos desesperados e Edwiges piava raivosamente sobre as cabeças deles. Em meio aquela bagunça, a porta do compartimento se abriu. Harry olhou e não pode evitar soltar um suspiro triste, esperava por isso, ver a imagem de Draco Malfoy com seu risinho falso entre seus companheiros Crabbe e Goyle continuava a não ser nem um pouco agradável.

- O quê é? - disse Harry pesarosamente, antes de Draco sequer abrir a boca.

- Que falta de modos, Potter. - respondeu Draco lentamente, seu cabelo loiro e liso balançando junto a seu rosto pontudo.

- Diz logo o que veio fazer aqui e desaparece. - disse Harry tentando ignorar o sorriso divertido que brincava nos lábios finos e rosados de Draco.

Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville riram. Luna olhava para as próprias unhas parecendo entediada. Draco revirou os olhos.

- Queria apenas desejar boas férias para um colega de escola – Draco riu sendo acompanhado por Crabbe e Goyle – Eu vou para França encontrar minha mãe... – Ele deu uma olhadela para Harry ao dizer isso – Você conhece Paris, Potter?

- Não enche Malfoy! – resmungou Harry por um triz de perder a paciência com aqueles jogos inúteis de Draco.

- Sorte sua ser homem, Potter, ou poderia ter o pescoço cortado as dez badaladas.

- Já entendemos! - disse Hermione, levantando-se. – Saia daqui!

Rindo com o canto da boca, Draco olhou uma última vez para Harry, que sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, e saiu, Crabbe e Goyle seguindo seus passos. Hermione bateu a porta da cabine logo que saíram e então se virou para olhar os demais.

- Entendemos? – perguntou Ron confuso.

Hermione revirou os olhos. – Depois Ron! Depois!

Quando o trem finalmente parou, Harry levantou a gaiola de Edwiges e se preparou para arrastar seu malão como sempre. Luna seguiu seu caminho, assim como Neville, ambos carregando seus galeões encantados. Assim que Harry, Rony e Hermione atravessaram a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, encontram uma inesperada surpresa esperando por eles do outro lado.

No ano anterior, a Ordem da Phoenix havia ido até a plataforma para se certificarem que os Dursley o manteriam bem e a salvo, mas não havia nenhum motivo para estarem ali naquele ano, porém lá estavam Olho-Tonto, com seu sinistro chapéu-coco puxado para baixo, escondendo seu olho mágico, Tonks estava parada perto dele, seu cabelo num azul turquesa, ao seu lado de mãos dadas estava Lupin, rosto pálido e o cabelo bastante grisalho. Na frente do grupo, como no ano anterior, estavam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, chamando a atenção com os cabelos ruivos.

- Rony, Gina! - chamou a Sra. Weasley, correndo na direção deles e abraçando seus filhos com força. - Oh, Harry, querido, como você está? Hermione, minha pequena, venha me dar um beijo.

Os quatro se entreolharam em meio ao abraço apertado da Sra. Weasley. Eles não contavam com aquela recepção.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Harry sorriu sem graça cumprimentando Lupin, Tonks e Moody.

- Dumbledore nos pediu para termos certeza que você ficaria bem com os seus tios. - disse Lupin com um leve sorriso.

- Ah... – murmurou Harry.

- Tchau Harry! – Hermione o abraçou – Fiquei de encontrar meus pais na estação de metro.

- Espera! – Ginny a chamou – Ron você não vai criar coragem para pedir para nossos pais?

Ron a olhou por um segundo ficando vermelho e Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar confuso.

- O que você queria pedir? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

Ron respirou fundo e disparou:

- Eu gostaria de passar as férias com a Hermione.

- Oh! Meu Roniquinho está ficando um homenzinho! – a Sra. Weasley apertou as bochechas do filho enquanto Hermione ficava tão vermelha quanto Ron. Harry e Ginny abafaram uma risada com muito custo.

- E onde estão seus pais Hermione? – perguntou Tonks procurando pela estação.

- Eles ficaram de me buscar na estação de metro, não tiveram como estar aqui no horário. – Hermione sorriu, mas Harry percebia a tensão da garota, se a auror decidisse acompanhá-los iria ser um grande problema.

- Ali estão eles! – Moddy chamou a atenção de todos ao perceber os Dursley parados alguns metros atrás deles.

- Eu preciso ir! – Hermione se desculpou – Boas férias Harry! Você vem Ron?

- Claro! – o garoto respondeu dando um beijo na mãe e desaparecendo junto a Hermione no meio das pessoas.

- Eí! Garotos! – Tonks pareceu querer acompanhar os dois, mas Harry desconfiava que o motivo deles estarem ali, era apenas para garantir que o Dursley o levasse. Ele esperava que a comitiva não fosse acompanhá-lo até em casa ou acabaria tendo que pedir ajuda a Monstro para encontrar Ron e Hermione novamente.

- Bem! Adeus! - Harry acenou com a cabeça se dirigindo para os Dursley.

Felizmente ninguém o acompanhou, apenas acenaram a distancia e sorriram. Quando finalmente chegaram ao carro, Harry fez a proposta mais tentadora que seu tio já tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida.

- Então... Vocês se importam se eu não passar as férias com vocês? – perguntou Harry.

- Como é que é moleque? – rosnou Tio Válter.

- Acho que Dumbledore não vai gostar disso. – choramingou Tia Petúnia.

Mas foi Duda que resolveu a questão.

- Isso seria perfeito papai! – exclamou o primo muito animado em não ter Harry por perto durante todas as férias.

- Combinado moleque! – sorriu ameaçador Tio Valter dando a partida no carro e desaparecendo pelo estacionamento.

Harry sorriu, por enquanto, tudo parecia estar correndo bem melhor do que eles tinham imaginado. Caminhou lentamente entre os carros e se agachou puxando a capa da invisibilidade do baú, para logo em seguida encolhe-lo para colocar no bolso. Abriu a gaiola de Edwiges e fez o mesmo com ela.

- Eí garota, me encontre na Mansão Black mais tarde... – sussurrou Harry – E não deixe ninguém te ver.

A coruja piou estufando o peito e voou buscando proteção entre o dia cinzento de Londres, assim que Edwiges sumiu no céu, Harry olhou para os lados para se certificar que ninguém o estava olhando e se cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade indo se encontrar com Ron e Hermione na estação do metro.

Quando chegou ao local combinado, não estranhou encontrar Ron e Hermione brigando mais uma vez.

- Você realmente não precisava falar aquilo... – resmungava Hermione de braços cruzados tentando ao máximo não chamar a atenção das pessoas ao redor, o que parecia impossível em meio a dois malões escolares, uma corujinha que não parava de bater asas na gaiola e um enorme gato laranja.

- Não foi exatamente uma idéia minha... – Ron resmungou exasperado e parecia tentar fazer Hermione entender da mesma maneira quando explicava alguma regra de quadribol para a garota.

Harry pigarreou para chamar a atenção dos amigos.

- Harry? – perguntou Hermione olhando para o teto ao mesmo tempo em que respirava fundo tentando manter a calma.

- Sim... – respondeu parando ao lado de Ron – Vocês precisam guardar os malões, estão chamando a atenção.

Ron olhou para os lados sobressaltado.

- Caramba! – exclamou Hermione batendo na testa – Que descuido!

- Vamos para um canto, mas o que vamos fazer com Pichi e Bichento? – comentou Ron se dirigindo para uma entrada de serviço da estação.

- Podemos soltar Pichi e mandá-la para o Largo Grimmauld como eu fiz com Edwiges. – respondeu Harry observando os amigos encolherem suas próprias bagagens – Onde estamos indo?

- Spitalfields. – respondeu Hermione encarando Bichento de maneira intensa – O que eu faço com você?

- Pode transfigurá-lo em rato e colocar no bolso. – opinou Ron assim que soltou Pichi que saiu se batendo pelas paredes. Bichento bufou para ele e soltou um miado breve e alto de alerta.

- Acho que ele não vai gostar. – concluiu Hermione.

- Fique com ele na gaiola! – decretou Harry – O que vamos fazer em Spitalfields?

- Encontrar Malfoy. – suspirou Hermione se encaminhando para a linha do metro correta.

- E quando ele nos disse isso? – perguntou Ron perplexo – Existem mensagens subliminares nos xingamentos do doninha?

Hermione parou e se virou para ele surpresa.

- O que? – murmurou Ron envergonhado.

- Nada... – balançou a cabeça Hermione e voltou a andar com o enorme gato laranja ronronando em seus braços e chamando a atenção da maioria das pessoas.

Harry suspirou apenas seguindo os amigos ainda coberto pela capa.

- Foi o que Malfoy quis dizer com Harry ser homem ou poderia ter o pescoço cortado as dez badaladas.

- O que? – Ron e Harry repetiram juntos surpresos.

- Dez badaladas! – exclamou Hermione – O The Ten Bells Pub!

- Como assim Hermione? – perguntou Ron confuso.

- Esse pub ficou conhecido por ser associado ao Jack, o estripador.

- Ainda não entendi Hermione? – suspirou desanimado Ron.

- Ora, Ron, Jack, o estripador era conhecido por degolar suas vitimas, todas mulheres, e diz a lenda que ele conheceu duas de suas vitimas nesse lugar.

- E estamos indo encontrar Malfoy nesse lugar agradável? – soltou Ron.

- Claro! Malfoy precisa de tempo até ir ao Gringotes e não podemos usar magia por causa do Harry.

- Obrigada Hermione... – murmurou infeliz Harry.

- Calma amigo! – Ron sussurrou ao seu lado – Logo você faz dezessete.

O Tem Bells Pub era um sobrado mediano no estilo vitoriano na esquina Commercial Street e Fournier Street com azulejos vermelhos e detalhes em branco. Segundo Hermione o pub foi fundado na metade do século 18 e continua famoso até hoje. Eles pararam na esquina oposta sem saber o que fazer. Não podiam entrar em um pub e Hermione não sabia exatamente o que Draco havia tentado dizer ao marcar de se encontrarem ali.

- Bem, eu sei que é aqui. – disse Hermione acomodando melhor Bichento no colo.

Eles estavam sentados numa sorveteria que havia próximo ao pub. Sentados olhando desanimados para os lados de tempos em tempos. Felizmente Hermione havia trocado seu dinheiro via coruja e possuía moeda trouxa para que pudessem desfrutar de uma refeição. Ron, como sempre, estava faminto e comia seu quarto cheeseburger.

- Ron se você continuar comendo assim vai acabar mais gordo que Bichento. – comentou Hermione se recostando na cadeira da lanchonete. Bichento aos seus pés pareceu resmungar alguma coisa como se discordasse da dona.

- Quanto tempo teremos que esperar? – perguntou Harry desanimado. Já estavam ali fazia algumas horas e o desconforto começava a aparecer.

Hermione apenas balançou os ombros sem resposta.

Não demorou muito e ouviram um som alto de gaitas de foles, guitarras, violoncelo e uma forte bateria ao fundo. Entreolharam-se e seus olhos se voltaram para a rua. Um Porshe amarelo brilhante vinha subindo a rua e ou eles estavam loucos ou o som do ultimo sucesso das Esquisitonas vinha justamente desse carro. Ron abriu a boca mostrando parte de seu sanduiche mal mastigado.

O carro parou ao lado deles e o vidro negro desceu suavemente revelando um loiro platinado com óculos escuros, calças jeans claras e uma camiseta pólo de alguma famosa marca trouxa.

- Vocês querem carona? – perguntou com um sorriso torto Draco.

- O que é isso Malfoy? – os olhos dos três se arregalaram, mas foi Hermione que conseguiu fazer a pergunta.

- Eu achei que até mesmo uma sangue-ruim como você reconheceria um carro Granger! – respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha Draco, todo o seu rosto dizia claramente que ele estava se divertindo – Weasley feche a boca, isso é repugnante.

- Mas eu nunca vi esse modelo antes! – continuou Hermione. Ron felizmente fechou a boca e fez uma careta em desagrado.

Draco sorriu torto.

- Numa concessionária trouxa com certeza não. – ele parecia refletir – Numa bruxa talvez... – passou a mão acariciando o volante – Essa belezinha é top de linha quase exclusivo.

- Não sabia que bruxos tinham carros. – disse Harry incerto.

Harry sabia que seu padrinho tinha uma motocicleta quando mais novo e que o pai de Ron havia encantado um carro velho na garagem, mas nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que os bruxos em geral poderiam possuir carros e coisas desse tipo.

- E você acha que nos locomovemos como Testa - Rachada? Carroça? – perguntou Draco começando a se irritar.

- Bem...

- Porque não aparatar? – perguntou Hermione entrando no carro. O interior era de couro preto e confortável com um painel cheio de brilhos.

Draco revirou os olhos vendo-os entrar e prenderem o cinto de segurança.

- Nem sempre se pode aparatar Sabe-Tudo, acredito que você estava na aula e que tenha tirado a licença. – ele suspirou vendo os demais se acomodarem no carro com Harry ao seu lado – É preciso conhecer o destino. – pensou um pouco vendo todos acomodados e ligou o carro – Agora mesmo, você sabe qual o nosso destino? Pode visualizar para garantir uma perfeita aparatação? Melhor! – Draco se virou para Harry – Você pode aparatar Potter?

- Certo Malfoy! – resmungou Harry.

- Na verdade sabemos nosso destino Malfoy. – respondeu Hermione prestativa – Temos que tentar entender o colar e largarmos os malões, por isso pensamos em passar na Mansão Black.

- Mansão Black? – perguntou Draco confuso.

- Isso... – resmungou Harry ao seu lado. – Eu herdei do meu padrinho.

- Sabe o endereço? – comentou Draco olhando para a estrada e tamborilando o volante com os dedos longos.

- Largo Grimald, 12. – respondeu Harry o olhando de soslaio, Draco ficava muito bem com roupas trouxas e parecia totalmente à vontade ali.

Draco digitou num painel.

- Malfoy, isso é um GPS? – Perguntou Hermione se inclinando no meio deles.

- É o que parece Granger... – comentou Draco rolando os olhos ainda concentrado no painel.

- Merlin! Isso parece tão trouxa! – Harry olhava fascinado para todo o amplo e confortável carro enquanto Draco se encaminhava para a estrada. A única diferença é que o carro se locomovia da mesma maneira que o nôitibus, se apertando e espremendo no meio do transito caótico de Londres.

- Os trouxas nos copiam há séculos! – Draco bufou os olhos relanceando os demais.

- Incrível! – Hermione parecia encantada e Ron levemente curioso.

- Potter debaixo do seu assento tem um notebook pegue-o.

- Você tem um notebook? – Harry e Hermione perguntaram assombrados.

- Um o que? – esganiçou Ron se esticando para ver melhor o que Harry iria pegar.

- Por Salazar! Vocês acham o que? – Draco parecia achar graça e era estranho ver o frio sonserino rindo – Que usamos penas e pergaminhos no dia a dia.

- Bem...

Hermione tentou dizer algo, mas o estado extremamente vermelho de Ron a manteve calada, mas eles escutaram Draco murmurar algo como pobretões e sem conhecimentos antes de completar em voz alta:

- Acho que está em Hogwarts, uma história que aquele colégio é um dos mais tradicionais da Europa.

- Sim, mas eu nunca pensei que bruxos tivessem coisas trouxas.

- Talvez porque são os trouxas que tem coisas bruxas? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Informática me parece altamente trouxa, Malfoy! – Harry falou ainda tentando se entender com o notebook estilizado do sonserina.

- Se você diz... – Draco revirou os olhos para Harry – Potter passe para a Granger, pois pelo visto você nunca viu um desses seja trouxa ou bruxo.

Harry corou, mas obedeceu passando o notebook para Hermione que parecia segurar uma preciosidade nas mãos.

- O que você quer que eu faça Malfoy? – a garota perguntou acomodando gentilmente o equipamento em suas pernas.

- Abre a witchnet e faça uma busca pelo mapa.

- Witchnet? – perguntou confuso Harry.

- Por Salazar! Em que mundo vocês vivem? – resmungou Draco pegando sua varinha e virando o banco de frente para Hermione – Me devolve isso.

- E o carro Malfoy? – apontou Ron em pânico.

- Pra que eu teria um GPS se tiver que olhar a estrada? – resmungou Draco digitando alguma coisa no notebook. – Vamos chegar logo, eu fiz algumas compras de mantimentos e troquei alguns galeões por moeda trouxa.

- Você trocou galeões? – perguntou Harry espantado – Malfoy, você tem certeza que está bem.

- Eu acho que trocaram ele... – murmurou Ron apreensivo.

Draco suspirou. – Eu não acho que iremos ficar muito tempo entre bruxos, ainda mais quando descobrirem que Potter não retornou para sua feliz família trouxa...

- Minha família não é feliz... – resmungou Harry.

- Que seja, vamos ter que ficar entre trouxas e de preferência sem usar muita magia, pois podemos ter mais de dezessete, mas ainda assim podemos ser rastreados se o Ministério quiser.

- Onde está o colar? – perguntou Hermione.

- Aqui.

Draco abriu uma caixa de veludo verde escuro e eles arregalaram os olhos assustados, o El corazón del sangre não era uma jóia comum, era um colar vermelho sangue que parecia pulsar do tamanho de um punho, olhando atentamente realmente parecia um coração humano.

- Uau... – exclamou Ron.

- É maravilhoso! – comentou Hermione fascinada – Realmente parece pulsar.

- Mas como isso pode ser um mapa? – perguntou Harry quase metendo o nariz no colar.

- Isso que eu gostaria de saber. – responder Draco fechando a caixa cuidadosamente e guardando-a no bolso.

- Vamos ter que descobrir assim que chegarmos ao Largo Grimald. – assegurou Hermione abrindo a mochila, buscando algum grosso livro já começando a pesquisar como fariam aquilo e parecendo contrariado Draco também começou a fazer um busca na witchnet.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu sinto que estou enrolando... enrolando... e não chego na parte boa da história... Na verdade nesse capítulo deveria constar a parte da Mansão Black, mas como eu não consegui escrever acabei desistindo e postando o que eu tinha... rsrsrsrsrs... Houveram algumas mudanças... E esse capítulo parece meio inutil... Mas ele nos dá informações que seram usadas mais adiante, além de mostrar um ponto que eu gosto sobre tecnologia bruxa... rsrsrsrsrs... O Draco ainda vai aparecer com muitos objetos que consideramos trouxa... rsrsrsrs... Bem... Pelo menos eles já sairam de Hogwarts... Mas o que será que Dumbledore vai fazer quando descobrir que o Harry enganou ele?_

_Beijinhos..._


	9. O Desvio de Neville

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 8 – O Desvio de Neville_

Neville andava apressado pelos corredores, ele estava apreensivo. Tinha tido um estranho sonho com sua mãe naquela noite e por isso ele estava ali, em St Mungus, mas ninguém o reconheceria. Por alguma razão além de sua compreensão havia buscado a antiga bolsa de seu pai no porão velho da sua casa, a bolsa de quando ele era um auror de respeito e que sua avó um dia guardará para ele. Quando Neville cresceu, toda a família soube que ele nunca seria um bruxo forte e destemido como todos esperavam e as coisas de seu pai foram esquecidas e deixadas de lado por todos aqueles anos.

Agora ele estava andando pelos corredores lotados do hospital bruxo carregando uma bolsa de couro no ombro e disfarçado de...

- Bom dia Sra. Longbottom! – uma feliz enfermeira de rosto redondo e corado acenou com a mão gorducha e Neville teve que se controlar para não soltar um grito de susto acenando de volta como sua avó sempre fazia.

Ele não queria chamar atenção, mesmo usando as roupas extravagantes de sua avó, um longo vestido azul petróleo, uma pele de raposa roída por traças e um chapéu pontiagudo decorado com um falcão empalhado. Porque sua avó usava aquele tipo de roupa era um mistério para sua mente, porém tinha que representar o papel.

Bruxos e bruxas em robes verde-limão andavam para cima e para baixo pelos longos corredores, fazendo perguntas e fazendo anotações em pranchetas. Seus emblemas bordados em seus peitos: uma varinha e um osso, cruzados, parecendo reluzir naquele ambiente.

Neville seguiu através da porta dupla e pelo estreito corredor além, repleto de retratos com mais famosos medi-bruxos e iluminado por bolhas de cristais cheias de velas que flutuavam próximas ao teto, parecendo gigantes espumas de sabão. Mais bruxos e bruxas em robes verde-limão iam para dentro e fora do corredor em que passava; um mal cheiro de um gás amarelado conforme passaram por uma porta, e em todas, aqui e ali, ouviam distantes lamentos que faziam o garoto suspirar e prender a respiração. Já estava perto do seu destino.

Subiu um lance de escadas e entrou no corredor da Ala Janus Thickey, a ala de residentes de longo período para permanentes perdas de magia e era naquela ala que se encontravam as pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo. No fim da Ala cortinas floridas estavam em volta de duas camas para dar aos ocupantes alguma privacidade e foi de lá que uma cabeça, de rosto redondo com grandes olhos castanhos e cabelos brancos, apareceu sorrindo.

- Olá! – Neville sussurrou vendo sua mãe andar pela ala em sua direção de camisola.

Ela segurou a mão de Neville com força e o puxou até as camas, onde seu marido dormia tranqüilo na cama do canto. A mulher sorria e acariciou o rosto enrugado da sogra parecendo muito mais feliz.

- Você sabe que sou eu mesmo com a poção? – ele perguntou confuso e a mulher abriu um grande sorriso balançando a cabeça.

Os olhos de Neville se encheram de lágrimas e ele abraçou a mãe com força.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... – ele murmurou – Da sua e do pai...

A mulher segurou seu rosto e roçou seus narizes fazendo-o rir.

- Eu sonhei com a senhora... – sussurrou inseguro – Havia tanta luz... E era quente como uma manhã de primavera...

Os olhos castanhos da mulher se cruzaram com os dele, e possuíam um olhar tão suave e compreensivo que Neville se sentiu como se estivesse se formando e sua mãe estava lhe dizendo que ele finalmente estava pronto. Ela acariciou mais uma vez o rosto dele e buscou algo em seu próprio pescoço retirando um colar pequeno em formato de uma rosa desabrochada.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou espantado – É muito bonito!

A mãe delicadamente prendeu o colar no pescoço dele e sorriu.

- É pra mim? – ela sorriu beijando a sua testa – Obrigada! – murmurou ficando vermelho.

Neville analisou o delicado colar em sua mão e o escondeu nas roupas antes de olhar para o relógio. Precisava se apressar ou teria que dar muitas explicações para sair dali.

- Eu preciso ir.

A mulher lhe lançou um olhar triste para em seguida sorrir pegando sua mão e o guiando até a porta.

- Não sei quando volto! – ele beijou a mão da mãe – Adeus!

Ele se virou para partir, mas foi impedido quando braços grandes o envolveram.

- Pai? – se virou e viu a face feliz do pai.

O homem o olhou sorridente e beijou seu rosto, assim como a esposa e ambos acenaram se despedindo de Neville que olhou para ambos sentindo uma forte dor no coração antes de sair apressado pelos corredores do hospital. Seu tempo estava acabando.

A sala estava escura e os vários quadros silenciosos. A tensão no ambiente era quase palpável. Até mesmo os irritantes objetos que viviam apitando e soltando fumaça no escritório do diretor pareciam desligados naquela tarde. Se Snape fosse uma pessoa mais aberta ele teria rido das notícias que havia recebido.

Harry Potter não havia ido para a casa dos tios.

Na verdade, aquela notícia não era nenhuma novidade para Snape. Ele já estava prevendo que o garoto arrogante e sempre disposto a quebrar regras fizesse algo estúpido assim. Apenas Dumbledore não via que o rapaz não era um menino fácil de ser manipulado. O diretor havia cometido o inocente erro de achar que Potter ficaria encolhido no seu canto enquanto era ignorado por todos.

Snape sabia que algo assim aconteceria.

Havia alertado, conversado, apontado, mas Dumbledore sorria e dizia que o menino não era capaz de pensar sozinho. Snape tinha vontade de estrangular o diretor nesses momentos. Era claro que Potter não pensava sozinho. Ele tinha ao seu lado a inteligência irritante de Granger, a audácia dos Weasley, a visão sem fronteiras de Lovegood, o sangue frio dos Longbottom e agora, Snape tinha quase certeza, a astucia dos Malfoy.

Dumbledore não havia pensado nessa possibilidade ainda, preso no ilusório mundo em que Potter e Malfoy são inimigos que se detestam, mas Snape sabia que alguma coisa estava diferente. Draco andava sereno demais para um garoto pronto para ser perseguido por Voldemort. Todos sabiam que isso aconteceria, mas o rapaz parecia ter uma cartada final.

A desconfiança de Snape aumentou quando Narcisa se refugiou na França. Nenhum membro da família Malfoy toma decisões solitárias. Se existe algo que eles prezem é a família e a saída de Narcisa deixando tudo para trás só poderia ter significados maiores e agora Draco estava com o paradeiro desconhecido.

O herdeiro Malfoy não tinha retornado para casa, onde era esperado para assumir o lugar do pai no circulo de Voldemort. É claro que isso seria um suicídio, mas ninguém achou que o rapaz iria fugir dessa maneira e Snape só conseguia imaginar ao lado de uma pessoa em que Draco ficaria relativamente seguro.

Harry James Potter.

Odiava acreditar nisso, mas não via outra lógica e Draco era suficientemente inteligente para ficar ao lado de alguém como Potter. Afinal, a inimizade deles era baseada em sentimentos fracos como inveja, orgulho e infantilidade. Snape duvidava que Dumbledore conseguisse visualizar algo tão obvio. Nada impedia os garotos, ambos eram sensatos demais para não admitirem seus erros e seguirem em frente juntos.

Mas aquele não era o momento de alertar Dumbledore. Já havia dito demais e o velho diretor parecia não lhe escutar. Talvez fosse mais interessante deixar as coisas acontecerem. Sua preocupação era com o jovem Malfoy e se Draco estava mesmo com Potter, ele estava seguro, pois nisso o garoto de ouro era bom.

- Vamos Severus! – o tom cansado de Dumbledore o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Snape pronto para acompanhar o diretor onde quer que esse fosse.

- Tenho certeza que Potter deve ter ido com os Weasley. – suspirou Dumbledore – Eu falei mil vezes para eles que isso não era permitido, mas eles não devem ter me ouvido.

Snape fez uma careta, mas seguiu o diretor via pó de flu até a residência dos Weasley.

Ginny estava sentada no seu quarto observando o horizonte. Odiava ser deixada de lado, por um momento no ano passado havia pensado que Harry deixaria que ela ficasse com eles e fizesse parte do grupo, mas o fim das aulas trouxe outra realidade. Ela sabia que precisava ficar e segurar seus pais, porém era tão injusto. Mal terminou o pensamento e a porta do seu quarto foi aberta dando passagem para os gêmeos.

- Dessa vez Harry realmente aprontou. – dramatizou George colocando a mão no peito.

- Com certeza maninho! – acompanhou Fred fazendo cara de vitima.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Ginny perdida, mas não demorou a ouvir os gritos exaltados vindos do primeiro andar – O que está acontecendo?

- Dumbledore veio saber onde está Harry. – os gêmeos responderam juntos.

Tudo o que Ginny pode fazer foi arregalar os olhos.

- Você sabe de algo não é? – apontou Fred preocupado.

Ginny balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas George continuou falando.

- Temos que tira-la daqui.

- Sim, mas para onde? – perguntou Fred vendo a irmã caçula começar a arrumar a mochila apressada.

- Eu realmente tenho que sair daqui. – murmurou Ginny.

- Lovegood! – exclamaram os gêmeos.

- O que? – perguntou Ginny atordoada.

- Luna é sua amiga... – disse Fred.

- E nossa vizinha... – acompanhou George.

- Podemos levá-la até lá. – completou Fred.

- Ninguém vai se dar conta até ser tarde demais. – finalizou George.

- Certo! – acenou Ginny – Mas como eu vou pra lá!

- Nossa irmãzinha é tão obtusa às vezes George.

- Com concordo com você Fred! – e se virando para Ginny – Está pronta?

- Estou mas...

A garota não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois o irmão a pegou pelo braço e tudo o que ela sentiu foi uma forte fisgada no umbigo tudo ficou preto e ela não conseguiu mais respirar, girando em todas as direções, seus olhos foram forçados contra sua cabeça, seus tímpanos estavam sendo empurrados profundamente em seu crânio. Quando tudo parou, ela estava na porta de entrada da casa de Luna, que parecia a aguardar sentada na soleira da porta.

- Olá! – acenou Luna com uma mochila colorida nas costas.

- Ginny! – o irmão segurou seu rosto – Se cuide! – e se virando para Luna – E tome conta dela Lovegood!

- Pode deixar George! – Luna sorriu vendo o ruivo piscar e desaparecer.

- Luna! – exclamou Ginny correndo para abraçar a amiga – Prof. Dumbledore está lá em casa!

- Eu sei! – comentou Luna sorrindo – Meu pai disse que o diretor estava atrás de Harry.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Ginny aflita.

- Temos que nos juntar a eles. – suspirou Luna – Não temos lareira aqui, por isso vamos usar isso. – abriu a mão revelando um colar de estrela.

- O que é isso?

- Minha chave portal de emergência.

Assim que Luna terminou de falar Ginny teve a sensação, mais uma vez, de que um gancho dentro do seu umbigo fora irresistivelmente puxado para frente. Seus pés deixaram o chão avançando vertiginosamente em meio ao uivo do vento e ao rodopio de cores; com Luna ao seu lado, seus dedos estavam grudados no colar de estrela como se este o atraísse magneticamente para frente. No estante seguinte estava em pé no meio de hall de entrada do hospital St. Mungus.

Neville não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Assim que entrou no hall do hospital duas pessoas apareceram na área de chegadas de emergências. Uma garota ruiva e outra loira, muito conhecidas. Alguns medi-bruxos foram correndo para onde as duas se encontravam, mas não parecia haver nada estranho com elas. Vendo-as tentando se desvincularem dos medi-bruxos suspirou e decidiu ajudar, estava quase sem tempo, mas não podia deixá-las tão enroladas.

- Meninas! – chamou acenando com o escandaloso chapéu de falcão.

- Sra. Longbottom! – responderam em coro as garotas.

- Elas estão comigo, desculpe o transtorno. – comentou pegando o braço de cada uma e puxando em direção as lareiras.

- Oh! Certo! – suspirou parecendo cansado um dos medi-bruxos indo embora. Todos eles pareciam esgotados demais para se importarem com qualquer coisa estranha e pareciam um pouco mais animados por não ser uma emergência real.

- Neville? – sussurrou Luna quando chegaram perto das lareiras.

- Sim... – resmungou o garoto sentindo as roupas se apertarem e pinicarem conforme seu corpo voltava ao normal.

- Temos que encontrar Harry. – disse Ginny apressada.

- Mas como fazer isso? – perguntou Neville nervoso.

- Usando a lareira... – comentou docemente Luna.

Ginny sorriu e sem se importar com o nó em seu estomago disse:

- Largo Grimmauld!

As chamas cresceram em verde-esmeralda e a sensação de estar sendo sugado por um enorme ralo os preencheu. Eles pareciam estar girando muito rápido. O rugido em seus ouvidos era ensurdecedor. O enjoou no estomago de Ginny triplicou enquanto seu corpo girava se batendo com os de Luna e Neville. Até que os três foram cuspidos do redemoinho caindo em cima de um tapete velho e puído diante de quatro pares de olhos assustados.

Quando Harry viu as chamas verdes não entendeu o que podia estar acontecendo, só sabia que um inimigo não conseguiria entrar pela lareira depois de todos os feitiços de proteção que havia feito ou isso era o que ele esperava. Ele, Ron, Hermione e Malfoy estavam há horas naquela sala tentando entender com o fazer o _El corazón del sangre_ se transformar em uma espécie de mapa.

Até aquele momento nada tinha acontecido. A pedra continuava a pulsar indiferente a qualquer tentativa deles. Malfoy havia permitido que Hermione tentasse até mesmo alguns feitiços, mas nada havia surtido efeito e isso estava os deixando muito desanimados. O sono também começava a deixá-los mais lento e Harry começava a se sentir mais interessado na figura relaxada de Malfoy jogado no sofá ao seu lado do que no colar, então por isso se assustaram tanto quando três pessoas foram cuspidas da lareira aos seus pés.

- Merlin! – cuspiu fuligem Ginny – Me avisem para nunca mais tentar tantos meios de transporte diferentes em tão pouco tempo.

Luna riu tirando a mochila do ombro sem nenhum traço de fuligem no corpo.

- É sério! – resmungou Ginny – Estou enjoada!

- Ginny? – gritou Ron assim que saiu do choque inicial.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione – Neville?

- Sim sou eu. – respondeu desanimado Neville tirando o incômodo chapéu – Preciso trocar de roupa urgente.

- Tem outra sala ali... – respondeu Harry ainda de boca aberta para as três pessoas na sua frente. Neville totalmente vermelho seguiu para o lugar indicado querendo se ver livre daquela roupa vergonhosa.

Draco olhava para tudo enfadado.

- Dumbledore está furioso! – começou Ginny ainda parecendo enjoada e totalmente coberta de fuligem.

- O que? – arregalou os olhos Harry.

- Ele apareceu na Toca com o professor Snape procurando por você! – continuou a garota dividida entre se limpar e tentar conter os enjôos.

- E o que você disse? – perguntou Ron segurando a irmã pelos ombros e a sacudindo.

Ginny tinha certeza que seu estomago não agüentaria mais ser sacudido e se soltou do irmão caindo quase no colo de Draco no sofá que resmungou contrariado indo se sentar numa cadeira afastada.

- Nada... – continuou segurando a testa – Quando escutei as vozes na sala peguei minha mochila e tentei fugir.

- Fugir? – se espantou Hermione.

- Ora! Estamos o ano letivo inteiro tentando falar com ele e agora o diretor fica irritado por Harry não cumprir o que foi ordenado. – reclamou Ginny, buscando o ar para tentar acalmar o estomago – Eí! Você sabe algo para enjoou? Meu estomago ainda tá rodando com o uso de aparatação, chave portal e lareira seguidos.

- Como você... – começou Ron, mas foi cortado.

- Ela tem razão. – disse Draco pensativo – O que tinha sido ordenado?

- Eu tenho que voltar para a casa dos meus tios durante as férias. – respondeu Harry cansado.

- E o papai e a mamãe? – perguntou Ron preocupado.

- Fred e George podem cuidar dos dois. – respondeu Ginny se sentindo um pouco melhor agora que Hermione estava cuidando do seu enjoou com alguma poção de gosto duvidoso.

- Fred e George? – perguntou Harry.

- Eles também acharam estranho a reação do diretor e concluíram que deveria ser importante me tirar de lá.

- Foi George que aparatou Ginny lá em casa. – comentou Luna distraída olhando uma cristaleira do outro lado da sala.

- Como sabe que foi o George? – perguntou Ginny intrigada.

Luna apenas balançou os ombros e continuou distraída com uma faca ornamentada em prata.

- De qualquer maneira, Luna não tinha lareira e tivemos que ir até St. Mungus onde encontramos com Neville.

- O que foi bom, pois somos os únicos que sabemos o que está acontecendo. – comentou Neville voltando da sala lateral e usando roupas normais, parecendo muito aliviado.

- Talvez devêssemos ouvir o prof. Dumbledore. – comentou Hermione pensativa.

Ginny deu os ombros e se afundou no sofá.

- Se Harry quiser voltar para a casa dos tios, pois foi isso que Dumbledore exigiu que fizéssemos quando chegou lá em casa.

- Eu não vou voltar. – respondeu Harry resoluto – Dumbledore teve um ano para me escutar, agora eu vou fazer as coisas da minha maneira.

- Temos que sair daqui. – falou Luna olhando o jardim.

- Sim... – concordou Ron – Essa casa não é segura. Logo irão te procurar aqui.

- E Dumbledore era o antigo fiel do segredo. – completou Hermione.

- Rápido! – alertou Draco recolhendo suas coisas também.

- Peguem tudo e vamos partir. – disse Harry indo na cozinha pegar algumas coisas de lá também.

- Eí... Esse é o _El corazón del sangre_? – perguntou Ginny reparando pela primeira vez no estranho colar do tamanho de um punho vermelho que parecia pulsar lentamente no meio da mesa.

- Não mexa! – gritou Draco, mas Ginny o pegou na mão fazendo-o brilhar intensamente e pulsar como um coração vivo. Seus cabelos vermelhos se agitaram como se ela estivesse em meio a um vendaval. Era uma imagem linda e assustadora.

- Se os elementos querem encontrar, primeiro a faca que corta os mundos deve encontrar. – uma voz suave falou em suas mentes e tudo voltou ao normal.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Ron atordoado.

- Vocês também ouviram? – perguntou Ginny surpresa.

- Acho que Ginny descobriu como ativar o colar. – respondeu Hermione

- Rápido temos que sair daqui. – comentou Luna empurrando levemente as pessoas pela sala – Aqui não é seguro.

_Nota da Autora:_

_Mais um capítulo! E o próximo já está em andamento... rsrsrsrs... E no próximo vamos ver um Harry um pouco mais confuso em relação a um certo loirinho que faz parte do grupo... rsrssrsrrs... Por favor, comentem... Beijinhos..._


	10. Uma faca quebrada

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 9 - Uma Faca Quebrada_

Fazia um dia ensolarado com uma leve friagem que mais parecia outono, apesar de estarem no fim da primavera. O céu estava azul límpido e os pássaros cantavam nas copas das árvores que ladeavam a estrada, mas nada disso tinha importância para Harry. Ele estava sentado de lado, sua cabeça repousando pacificamente no encosto de couro do carro, observando o garoto loiro ao seu lado.

Havia alguma coisa que chamava seu olhar para Draco Malfoy. Ele já havia percebido isso antes, mas nunca com a intensidade de agora, contudo poderia ser apenas a proximidade que pela primeira vez estavam experimentando. Draco parecia tão normal com seus sorrisos tortos, os olhos atentos a sua volta, as mãos de gestos contidos e graciosos, os cabelos claros caindo nos olhos que pareciam muito mais vivos e vibrantes do que Harry se lembrava de ter visto alguma vez em sua vida. Parecia tão pouco o arrogante e mimado sonserino que conheciam de Hogwarts. Eles estavam viajando fazia três dias desde que saíram do Largo Grimmauld, o colar não tinha sido acionado novamente, não por falta de tentativas, mas ele parecia normal, apesar do pulsar se tornava mais rápido na mão de Ginny. Mesmo a contra gosto Malfoy acabou concordando em deixar o colar no pescoço da garota, mas de tempos em tempos conferia o volume debaixo das roupas da ruiva. Por alguma razão esses constantes olhares de Draco para Ginny irritavam muito Harry.

Hernione tinha passado um dia inteiro analisando lendas de facas, pois a profecia também tinha citado uma e agora eles estavam indo para Winchester atrás de pistas de um garoto chamado Will. Como Harry, Neville, Ginny e Luna não eram maiores de idade estavam evitando o uso de magia, por esse motivo estavam todos no carro esportivo de Malfoy, muito bem acomodados. A vantagem dos carros bruxos é que eles parecem se expandir para se adaptarem ao número de passageiros, então todos estavam confortáveis e dormindo. Malfoy havia dito que de qualquer maneira era impossível utilizar outro meio de transporte por eles não saberem exatamente o destino que teriam, mas como tinham o nome da cidade estavam usando o GPS.

Draco Malfoy parecia um anjo dormindo ao seu lado.

Eles haviam parado mais uma vez para dormir. Mesmo que o grupo fosse grande apenas Malfoy e Hermione tinham carteira e o restante não queria se atrever a dirigir. O rapaz havia explicado como funcionava o GPS, que no fim não era tão independente da magia do bruxo que o utilizava, portanto fazer o carro funcionar era tão desgastante quanto um trouxa ficava ao esperar horas no transito parado nas estradas. Além que dormir sentado, mesmo com todo o conforto do carro, acabava com o humor e as costas de qualquer um.

Hermione e Neville tinham montado algumas barracas para que eles descansassem e agora os sete estavam sentados na volta de um fogo mágico, após uma merecida refeição de carne assada e marshmallow. Do outro lado da fogueira que de tempos em tempos soltava chamas roxas e verdes, entre as tradicionais chamas amarelas, estavam as garotas conversavam amenidades e rindo ocasionalmente. Ron e Neville discutiam alguma coisa encostados ao carro estacionado ao lado deles lançando ocasionalmente alguns olhares estranhos a Harry, mas este não estava prestando atenção, sua mente estava focado em Malfoy, deitado numa colcha do outro lado com o notebook flutuando em frente a seus olhos, que parecia compenetrado fazendo alguma pesquisa totalmente desligado do mundo ao seu redor.

- Até quando você vai continuar com isso? – perguntou Neville se sentando ao seu lado.

- Com isso o que? – disse Harry ainda distraído observando Draco mexer no notebook.

- Comer Malfoy com os olhos.

Harry arregalou os olhos e se engasgou tendo que receber tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- O que foi que você disse? – o som da sua voz saiu meio engasgado pela tosse.

- Ele perguntou até quando você vai comer o Malfoy com os olhos.

Harry se virou rápido quase quebrando o pescoço no processo para encarar o melhor amigo sentado do seu outro lado. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de Ronald Weasley dizer algo daquele tipo para ele.

Ron corou diante a cara incrédula do amigo.

- Não me olhe assim, não sou eu que fico seguindo o Malfoy pra todo lado.

- Eu não sigo o Malfoy! – exclamou Harry indignado baixando o tom de voz a um sussurro ao perceber o olhar dos outros em si.

- Segue sim... – suspirou Neville mantendo o tom conspiratório usado por Harry – Eu não sei como ele ainda aguenta essa situação.

Harry piscou: - Como?

- É Harry! – concordou Ron deixando o corpo cair pra trás se deitando na grama – Tudo bem que é o Malfoy, mas deve ser um saco ter alguém te secando o dia todo e não fazer nada.

- E o que vocês querem que eu faça? – perguntou alarmado.

- Convide pra sair? – disse Neville.

- Dê uns amassos? – completou Ron.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

- Vocês só podem estar de sacanagem.

Ambos balançaram a cabeça em negativa.

- Vocês estão loucos. – resmungou Harry se levantando e caminhando em direção a sua barraca sem deixar de lançar um ultimo olhar em direção a Draco agora entretido com alguma explicação, possivelmente sem sentido, de Luna.

OoOoOoO

O beco onde Will e a mãe moravam era uma curva de estrada num loteamento modesto, com uma dúzia de casas idênticas, das quais a deles era, de longe, a mais castigada pelo tempo. O jardim da frente era apenas um gramado cheio de ervas; no início do ano, a mãe tinha tentado plantar algumas flores, mas elas secaram e morreram por falta de água. Quando Will dobrou a esquina, sua gata Moxie saiu de seu local favorito, sob a única hortênsia que ainda resistia viva, e espreguiçou-se antes de cumprimentá-lo com um miado baixo e esfregar a cabeça contra a perna dele.

Ele pegou-a no colo e cochichou:

- Como ela está, Moxie?

Moxie o olhou impassível com seus olhos amarelados.

A casa estava silenciosa. Aproveitando os resquícios de luz do dia, o morador da casa em frente estava lavando o carro, mas não prestou atenção em Will, e o garoto não olhou para ele. Segurando Moxie junto ao peito, Will destrancou a porta e entrou chamando pela mãe. Nenhuma resposta. A sala pequena mal comportava o jogo de sofá, mesa de centro e uma televisão velha que nenhum dos dois nunca utilizava. Suspirou colocando Moxie no chão, que saiu miando em direção a cozinha. Não era preciso ser um gênio para o garoto saber que deveria seguir a gata.

A cozinha da pequena casa dava para os fundos do terreno onde um gramado tão amarelado quanto o da frente surgia, apesar de ali possuir uma simpática mesa redonda de ferro com quatro cadeiras, cada uma delas pintada de uma berrante cor diferente. Até hoje Will se perguntava onde a mãe havia conseguido aquele tom de verde limão tão florescente. Aquele era o maior cômodo da pequena casa. O chão de madeira corrida era tão encerado que refletia como um espelho. Ao lado da porta, que dava para o corredor por onde Will vinha seguindo Moxie da sala, havia uma velha geladeira grande e desajeitada, mas que funcionava muito bem e conservava a água gelada. Um balcão grande com armários pintados de azul turquesa ocupava toda a parede ao leste e possuía uma grande variedade de itens de cozinha entre panelas e talheres sob ele, do outro lado ficava a mais estranha estante com bibelôs, livros, latas de mantimentos, pão e qualquer outra coisa que sua mãe achasse por bem colocar ali, incluindo seu kit de pintura raramente utilizado. O fogão de seis bocas estava localizado em baixo da janela aberta para o quintal ao lado da porta dos fundos.

Não havia nada no meio da cozinha. Nada além de sua mãe rodopiando ao som do antigo radio perdido no meio da estante que tocava alguma música antiga. O vestido rodado tomará que caia dava um ar juvenil dos filmes antigos, o rosto sorridente e o cabelo preso no alto deixando cair alguns fios soltos sobre os olhos muito azuis. Will se escorou no batente da porta observando a mãe e inevitavelmente sorriu, apenas por ver a mulher a sua frente feliz.

- Eí querido! – ela sorriu ao lhe ver ali – Venha aqui!

Desesperado Will tentou buscar apoio em Moxie deitada próxima ao fogão. Moxie balançou a calda lentamente para então se levantar abrindo a boca e espreguiçou o corpo. Então demonstrou o tipo de solidariedade que Will já estava acostumado: sentou-se ao lado da tigela de comida e miou parecendo levemente irritada.

- Tenho que dar comida a Moxie! – suspirou aliviado abrindo a geladeira para pegar a comida.

- Traidora! – ralhou a mãe, mas Moxie apenas voltou a miar deixando claro que sabia muito bem que lhe dava cafuné e comida naquela casa.

Will sorriu andando na volta da mãe que ainda girava acompanhando a música. Abriu uma lata de comida para a gata, preparou uma porção de ervilhas com torradas para ambos e sentou-se à mesa do quintal sendo seguido pela mãe. Mal colocou a primeira colher na boca e o telefone tocou. Ele e sua mãe se olharam imóveis, o coração de ambos disparado. Contaram: 15 toques até parar. Após terminarem de comer, colocou o prato na pia e suspirou aliviado.

Não seria a primeira vez algum cobrador tentaria ligar e a reação era sempre a mesma. Tensão. Mesmo ele sabendo que eles não poderiam fazer nada pelo fio do telefone havia aquela expectativa. Sua mãe também não gostava de telefones, mas eram necessários na hora de pedir comida ou qualquer outro item indispensável para ambos. Sua mãe nunca ia ao mercado e quando ia sempre se esquecia do essencial. Normalmente suas compras eram baseadas em chocolates, biscoitos e muito sorvete. Inesperadamente nenhum dos dois engordava com aquilo.

Quando ambos estavam prontos para subir para seus quartos e encerrar o dia a campainha tocou. Will olhou sua mãe. Sua mãe olhou para Moxie. Moxie minou pulando no sofá de dois lugares da sala e se aninhou pronta para dormir, ignorando a campainha que havia tocado novamente. Do outro lado da porta podia se ouvir o som de algumas pessoas conversando. Voltou a buscar o olhar da mãe em busca de apoio e ela assentiu. Caminhou lentamente até a porta e abriu um pequeno vão.

- Ahhhhh – gritou uma garota com volumosos cabelos castanhos assim que o viu – Boa noite! Eu sou Hermione Granger! – ela sorria abertamente e Will continuava a olhar desconfiado – Essas são Harry, Ron, Luna, Gina, Neville e aquele encostado no carro é Draco. – Will olhou para o garoto de cabelos claros que não parecia nem um pouco animado e estreitou os olhos.

- O que vocês querem?

A garota chamada Hermione sorriu ainda mais.

- Nos viemos ter informações sobre a faca sutil.

Após horas pesquisando, Hermione havia achado uma lenda remota sobre a faca sutil, considerado um poderoso talismã, capaz de cortar o nada e abrir brechas para outros mundos. Seres de todo o universo seriam capazes de qualquer coisa para conseguir essa arma. Qualquer coisa... Até mesmo matar. A garota não acreditava realmente na lenda, mas o mais parecido daquilo que procuravam. Uma faca que pode cortar os mundos e foi assim que chegaram ao endereço de Will, na verdade o nome de Will havia aparecido na contracapa de um dos livros de pesquisa grafado junto o nome: Faca Sutil da autora Mary Malone. Ela não sabia como aquele nome tinha aparecido ali, mas era a melhor pista que tinham e agora ela estava ali em Winchester olhando para o garoto que ela tinha certeza, se chamava Will.

Depois de vários segundos parado olhando aquele estranho grupo sem acreditar no que eles estavam fazendo ali parados diante dos seus olhos, Will finalmente abriu a porta deixando-os entrar. Sua mãe correu para abraçar as visitas, mas Moxie lhe olhou um pouco ofendida antes de subir as escadas. Ele suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando entender como aqueles garotos sabiam da faca sutil.

Hermione ficou quase duas horas narrando tudo o que ela achava importante para convencer o garoto de que eles realmente precisavam da faca. Will não parecia nem um pouco disposto a colaborar com eles, por isso Harry tinha dito que fosse melhor contar a história inteira e assim eles ficaram durante um bom tempo contando o máximo que podiam enquanto Ginny e Luna ajudavam a mãe de Will a preparar alguma coisa para eles comerem. Não foi surpresa para ele, elas aparecerem com vários sacos de biscoito e refrigerantes pouco depois.

Mesmo não parecendo convencido Will subiu a escada e começou a busca. Estava procurando um estojo de couro verde, puído pelo tempo. Havia uma quantidade surpreendente de locais para esconder uma coisa daquele tamanho e ele realmente não lembrava onde a mãe havia guardado e esse era justamente o motivo dele ter pedido a mãe para guardar, assim, Will procurou primeiro no quarto da mãe, constrangido ao revistar seus armários, e depois vasculhou sistematicamente o resto dos quartos no andar de cima, inclusive o seu próprio. Moxie veio ver o que ele estava fazendo; sentou-se a um canto e pôs-se a lamber-se, fazendo-lhe companhia, ela não gostava de estranhos na casa. No andar de baixo podia ouvir sua mãe numa animada conversa com os garotos. Luna e ela haviam entrado numa incoerente conversa sobre cosmos que Will não estava interessado em entender de qualquer maneira.

Quatro horas depois e algumas visitas ocasionais de Harry e dos outros oferecendo ajuda que foi rapidamente negada. Era quase uma e meia da manhã, e ele estava exausto. Sua mãe já tinha acomodado os meninos no quarto de hospedes e levado as meninas para seu próprio quarto. Apenas Moxie ainda lhe fazia companhia apesar de seus olhos sonolentos e de estar de barriga para cima revida no chão. Desistindo, deixou-se cair na cama vestido e adormeceu de imediato; teve sonhos tumultuados e cheios de gritos e imagens desconexas. E quase no mesmo instante, ele despertou tomando consciência que sabia onde o estojo estava escondido. No quarto ao lado Harry também acordava com um grito angustiado de dor segurando a cicatriz que sangrava.

Eram sete horas da manhã e eles estavam acomodados novamente na sala segurando canecas de chocolate quente. Will tinha acabado de verificar a velha máquina de costura. Tinha revistado o armário embaixo da escada algumas horas antes, mas esquecera-se do compartimento na lateral da máquina, onde ficavam guardadas agulhas e carretilhas, e lá dentro estava o estojo de couro.

- Ela está quebrada. – o garoto sorriu sem se importar com a decepção dos demais ao trazer o estojo e colocá-lo em cima da mesa de centro.

- Podemos consertar. – assegurou Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior. Nenhum deles fez nenhum movimento para pegar o estojo.

O garoto voltou a sorrir e balançou o dedo.

- Magia pode atrapalhar sua funcionalidade. – quem respondeu foi Draco para surpresa dos demais.

- Exato Sr. Malfoy! – disse Will um meio sorriso se formando em seus lábios – Vocês precisam de um fazedor.

- Um o que? – gritaram os dois grifinórios fazendo Hermione e Draco revirarem os olhos.

- Um fazedor? – Hermione voltou a morder o lábio pensativa.

- E não qualquer fazedor, mas O Fazedor. – concordou Will observando a interação de Luna e sua mãe pelo canto do olho.

- Como vamos encontrá-lo? – perguntou Ginny segurando o colar por dentro da roupa.

O garoto deu os ombros.

- Perguntem as estatuas. – respondeu Will simplesmente.

- As estatuas? – Ron e Harry voltaram a se encarar a cada instante mais confusos.

O garoto coçou a cabeça deixando os fios castanhos voltarem para o mesmo lugar.

- Sim... – o garoto bufou. – As estatuas... – olhou para o relógio no pulso e suspirou – Preciso ir a aula. – olhou a mãe que lhe sorriu e saltitante foi buscar sua mochila – Sem o fazedor a faca é inútil.

Os sete se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer e Draco bufou cruzando os braços vendo o Will se levantar.

- Vocês podem levar a faca, mas precisam do fazedor. – concluiu Will indicando a porta de saída para eles.

- Eles já vão? – perguntou a mãe claramente desapontada.

- Nós prometemos voltar. – sorriu Luna abraçando a mulher.

- Sim... sim... – nos voltaremos prometeu Ginny também a abraçando.

Eles saíram pensativos, da casa, e se encaminharam para o carro.

- Boa sorte Harry! – e Harry levantou os olhos bem a tempo de ver o garoto sorrir e piscar um olho antes de seguir seu caminho.

- Bem... – Ron limpou a garganta antes de continuar meio incerto – Acredito que temos que encontrar uma estatua.

Os outros três o olharam incrédulos, mas ele apenas ficou vermelho e seguiu caminhando não deixando outra opção para os demais, mesmo que Draco tenha tentado atrasar e chutar as pedras do caminho apenas para contrariá-lo.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu sinto que estou apenas enrolando... Mas a história não quer engrenar... Aí fica assim... Mas eu gosto tanto do Will... E eles precisam da faca... Ahhhh... Não adianta eu gosto desse capítulo... _

_No próximo capítulo eles iram encontrar O Fazedor e Harry vai descobrir que Draco pode ser bem carinhoso quando incentivado... rsrsrsrsrs... Não percam... rsrsrsrs... Prometo não demorar..._

_Beijinhos..._


	11. O Fazedor e O Portador

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 10 – O Fazedor e O Portador_

George Chapman nunca entendeu como aquilo tinha acontecido. Num dia estava conversando com a sua mãe, num dos raros momentos em que a mesma estava em casa, no intervalo de alguma filmagem, teste, sessão de fotografia ou apresentação, e no outro o quarto de hospedes ao lado do seu estava permanentemente sendo usado. Isso já fazia três anos.

Ele enviou a mão no bolso da calça jeans escura achando sua companheira bolota de massa de cera e co meçou a modelá-la com seus dedos. Ainda tinha o contorno irregular da ultima vez que a utilizara, pelos contornos devia ter sido na conversa que sua mãe apresentará um suposto namorado no café da manhã daquele dia. Amassou nervosamente tirando qualquer forma da bolota e recomeçou do zero.

Precisava se acalmar.

Mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo ele continuava a querer fazer parte do grupo e isso incluía ter que conviver e esperar pacificamente sua melhor amiga, e talvez única verdadeira, terminar de se arrumar. George já havia concluído que Edie era mais pratica quando há conheceu três anos atrás, ou talvez fosse antes da garota conhecer sua mãe, formou duas orelhas na bolinha e começou a trabalhar um nariz pequeno e arredondado.

George tinha uma altura média para sua idade, talvez um pouco maior que a média. Sua postura antes meio curvada, agora era reta mostrando a seriedade de um adulto no garoto de quinze anos. Os cabelos eram lisos, mas não tinham gel, nem eram esticados ou nada assim, caindo naturalmente sobre seus olhos cor de mel. Seu casaco, ainda esvoaçava com seus passos apressados, muito grande para seu corpo magro. Tinha um rosto honesto e olhava direto nos olhos gentil e sem medo.

"Apenas os fracos sentem medo".

Era o que sempre lhe dizia seu pai. Por esse motivo ele raramente sentia medo de algo. Simplesmente respirava fundo e buscava todas as possibilidades lógicas.

"Mesmo a loucura abstrata possui uma lógica para ser seguida".

Conhecer a lógica de onde se encontrava era a melhor maneira de seguir em frente. George sempre soube disso, mas não era uma situação confortável ou fácil. Principalmente morando sobre o mesmo teto que Edie.

George amassou o nariz do rosto e tirou a mão do bolso.

Edie era um ano mais nova que ele. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos tão escuros e brilhantes que chegavam a se assemelhar a cor da berinjela. Os olhos tinham da mesma cor de marrom profundo quase a berinjela dos cabelos, bem espaçados, com cílios curvados que poderiam parecer asiáticos se não pertencessem a um rosto cuja palidez lembrava muito mais o norte. Tinha sempre uma expressão dura, irredutível com uma firmeza de quem não dava às costas aquilo que tinha decidido.

E como George sabia que ela não dava as costas as suas decisões.

Mal terminou seus pensamentos e encontrou Edie com seu vestido vinho de mangas, coturnos negros e a conhecida jaqueta verde oliva por cima fitando calmamente a porta de vidro, que dava para a varanda do apartamento, ambas as mãos segurando uma xícara grande de café que fumegava próxima os seus lábios. O nariz pequeno e arredondado imerso na fumaça branca do café.

- É melhor pegar sua mochila. – disse ela sem nenhuma entonação na voz.

O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou fitando a garota que suspirou finalmente voltando sua atenção para ele.

- Teremos trabalho hoje, então quer fazer logo o que eu disse.

Agora sim havia o claro tom de comando e decisão. George suspirou e foi até seu quarto pegar a mochila, se havia aprendido alguma coisa em todos esses anos era nunca contraria Edie Laemmel.

OoOoOoO

- Estamos perdidos!

Ron sentenciou a situação que todos sabiam, mas ninguém tinha tido ainda a coragem de colocar para fora, principalmente com o olhar feroz que Draco lançava. Harry suspirou vendo Ron escorregar pelo banco traseiro tão desanimado quanto ele. Ginny e Neville estavam no outro canto, ambos dormindo embolados um no outro em busca de uma posição confortável. Ron havia lançado olhares desgostosos para os dois até desistir quase completamente. Luna tinha o rosto colado no vidro do carro contando alguma coisa que apenas ela conseguia ver como sempre.

- Hobgoblin! – disse Luna sonhadora virando seus grandes olhos azuis para Harry – Estou contando Hobgoblin.

Harry olhou embasbacado para o loira abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber o que dizer. Draco se sacudiu ao seu lado nitidamente rindo da sua expressão.

- Não me lembro de ter sido provado a existência deles em cidades. – comentou Hermione ainda buscando informações sobre O Fazedor no laptop.

Ate aquele momento eles tinham visitado diversas estatuas e nenhuma delas tinha feito nada de diferente. Draco apenas bufava revirando os olhos enquanto Hermione corava pela cena absurda. Obviamente era Luna quem conversava animadamente com a estátua que se mantinha parada. Neville e Ginny ficavam encarregados de tirar Luna do lugar quando as pessoas começavam a olhar assustadas para eles.

- Não é preciso provar sua existência. – respondeu Luna voltando a olhar pela janela – Basta saber que existem.

- Ótima resposta Luna. – disse sonolento Ron levando uma cotovelada de Hermione.

- Chega! – resmungou Draco encostando o carro na beira da estrada – Não vamos chegar a nenhum lugar assim. – se virou para trás e deu um tapa no topo da cabeça de Ginny – Eí, ruiva acorda!

Ginny piscou os olhos atordoada, sua expressão vacilando entre o sono e a raiva por ter levado um tapa em meio ao sono, principalmente por ter uma vaga idéia de quem havia lhe dado o tapa.

- Não faça essa cara! – reclamou Draco arrastando a voz – Pegue o colar e tente novamente.

A garota piscou esfregando os olhos e acomodou melhor a cabeça de Neville em seu ombro, já que o rapaz não havia acordado com toda a movimentação. Puxou o colar de dentro da blusa e colocou em sua mão. Nada. Nenhuma luz, nenhum calor, nenhum vento. Simplesmente nada. Olhou para o colar, trocou de mão, mas nada parecia fazer efeito. Por fim suspirou e devolveu o colar para dentro de suas vestes.

- Só se outra pessoa quiser tentar. – respondeu voltando a se acomodar para dormir.

- Já tentamos isso... – comentou Hermione mordiscando o lábio inferior.

- Precisamos de ajuda! - disse Draco

- Você é um gênio Malfoy! – ironizou Harry, mas Draco o ignorou tirando do bolso um objeto pequeno retangular e preto que ele colocou no ouvido dizendo:

- Chamar Zabini.

Harry e Hermione encararam Draco assustados.

- Isso é um celular? - praticamente gritou Harry.

- Cara que maneiro! - comentou Ron com os olhos brilhantes.

- Papai nunca deixaria a gente ter um. – disse entre bocejos Ginny parecendo chateada.

Draco revirou os olhos soltando um resmungo muito parecido com pobretões.

- Meu pai diz que esse tipo de coisa é altamente prejudicial. - disse Luna observando uma formiga que caminhava na calçada - Dizem que atraem mantisshrimpes!

Nenhum deles pareceu prestar atenção.

- Minha avó me deu uma vez de aniversário. - disse Neville meio grogue de sono mudando de posição junto a Ginny, e todos olharam para ele menos Draco que olhava zangado para o celular - Mas eu perdi! - comentou dando os ombros.

- Blaise! - exclamou Draco quando finalmente a ligação foi concluída.

- Draco seu maluco onde você está? - o tom alto chamou a atenção de todos e fez Draco tirar o aparelho de perto do ouvido com uma careta - Não! Não me diga, eu juro que não quero saber!

- Você quer me deixar falar! - reclamou Draco.

- Você tem idéia do número de pessoas que já vieram falar comigo perguntando de você? – continuou Blaise sem se importar com Draco – Agentes do Ministério da Magia! Aurores! Comensais da Morte! Claro que estes não vieram oficialmente como Comensais da Morte, mas fizeram várias perguntas sobre você.

- Blaise! – rosnou Draco exigindo atenção.

- Dumbledore esteve aqui também com o professor Snape! – falou Blaise agora mais baixo – Até aquele velho gagá! O que você está aprontando seu...

- BLAISE! – o grito fez todos os ocupantes do carro pularem de seus acentos. Draco ajeitou o cabelo no lugar tentando voltar a manter sua compostura.

O outro rapaz suspirou no telefone.

- Certo... Certo... O que você quer? – perguntou parecendo entediado agora.

- O que você sabe sobre O Fazedor?

- O fazedor?

- Vou dar uma dica... – sorriu Draco e Harry achou o sorriso fofo de onde estava – Estátuas!

- O que um bruxo como você quer com esse tipo de fazedor?

- Então você conhece O Fazedor? – perguntou Draco perplexo quase deixando cair o aparelho do ombro.

Houve um minuto de silencio em que Draco poderia jurar que o rapaz estava revirando os olhos voltando a fazer o que raios ele estivesse fazendo antes de receber a ligação.

- Ele dá vida às coisas. – respondeu Blaise.

- Vida? – resmungou Draco fazendo uma careta.

- O que ele cria com as mãos se torna real. – comentou Blaise – É difícil explicar.

- Ele é um bruxo?

- Não... – ouviu o barulho de pergaminhos sendo folheados do outro lado – É um garoto normal pelo que eu soube.

- Um garoto! – berrou Draco fazendo Hermione quase derrubar o laptop novamente e sobressaltando Ron e Harry que estavam quase pendurados nele tentando ouvir as respostas de Blaise do outro lado.

- Exatamente. – concordou Blaise.

- Onde encontramos esse garoto?

- Talvez seja bom você procurar por Londres.

- Algo mais específico? – tentou Draco já prevendo que não conseguiria muito mais do amigo.

- Pergunte para as estátuas.

Draco desligou o celular no mesmo instante.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Para perguntar as estátuas de Londres. – resmungou Draco irritado.

Hermione revirou os olhos, também aborrecida.

- Voltamos ao princípio.

- Bom... – comentou Ron – Pelo menos sabemos que temos que voltar a Londres.

- Talvez as estatuas de lá sejam mais simpáticas! – exclamou Luna feliz.

Ninguém comentou nada.

OoOoOoO

Estavam em Londres novamente, mais precisamente na famosa Piccadilly Circus, uma praça localizada no final da Rua Piccadilly, uma das zonas mais movimentadas da capital britânica, uma área rodeada de várias atrações turísticas, com bares, restaurantes, hotéis, teatros e enormes painéis luminosos. No meio disso tudo está orgulhosamente a bela estátua de Eros, erguida em homenagem póstuma ao Conde Shaftesbury, filantropo da era vitoriana que criou várias leis para limitar o número de horas trabalhadas por mulheres e crianças.

A famosa estátua de Eros no meio de _Picadilly Circus_ não tem nada a ver com o deus do Amor. Na verdade, o anjo na pose é o 'Anjo da Caridade Cristã'. É a primeira estátua pública do mundo feita em alumínio.

E era justamente por conta dessa estátua que agora os sete garotos estavam naquela praça. Felizmente ainda era muito cedo e o movimento noturno já havia terminado, assim como o da manhã ainda não havia começado.

Harry estava sentado numa mesinha próxima tomando uma enorme xícara de café. Ao seu lado Draco tinha os olhos vermelhos de sono e o rapaz sabia que o outro não conseguiria se manter acordado por muito tempo. Harry achava que Draco realmente parecia uma criança com aquela expressão sonolenta no rosto que há algum tempo tinha deixado de ser arrogante e frio deixando transparecer seus reais sentimentos.

Draco era um mistério mal resolvido para Harry.

Ele já havia visto os olhos cinzentos lhe olhando algumas vezes e ele mesmo passava muito tempo encarando o garoto loiro como agora. Ron e Neville ainda falavam que ele tinha que se decidir e falar com Malfoy.

Mas falar o que?

Eles eram garotos. Malfoy havia infernizado sua vida desde que entrou para Hogwarts. Haviam sido inimigos desde sempre. Ele só estava curioso com essa mudança repentina no outro rapaz. Não tinha nenhum sentimento envolvido. Não tinha nada de errado em reparar nos dedos longos, na boca rosada, no sorriso que aparecia cada vez mais freqüentemente naquele rosto. Ele só estava curioso, só isso.

Olhou em volta e viu Ginny e Neville sentados na outra mesa. Desde o início daquela jornada os dois pareciam grudados um no outro. Ron que no principio tinha feito cara feia, agora parecia conformado. Hermione estava sentada na mesma mesa, seus olhos fixos no notebook de Draco.

- É uma sorte aquilo não funcionar com bateria. – comentou uma voz sonolenta ao seu lado.

Harry olhou e riu. Draco estava atirado sobre a mesa, seus olhos piscando pesadamente.

- Você sabe o que é uma bateria Malfoy?

Draco enrugou o nariz e bufou fechando os olhos se acomodando melhor em seus braços sobre a mesa.

- Eu sei de muitas coisas Potter. – sua voz saiu abafada pela posição – Só porque não admito conhecer não significa que não conheça.

Harry olhou novamente para ele. Draco nunca pareceu tão normal, tão igual a eles, sem todo o seu preconceito e suas palavras ásperas. Era quase reconfortante ficar ao seu lado.

- Você devia ter ficado dormindo no quarto. – sussurrou incerto de suas ações.

O outro nada disse já entregue ao sono que sentia.

No centro da Piccadilly Circus, Ron praguejava por ter sido intimado a ir junto a Luna ver a estátua. Agora estava ali, olhando para aquele anjo esquisito enquanto Luna parecia tentar capturar algum ser invisível.

- Ela é realmente esquisita. – comentou sentando próximo ao anjo.

- Com certeza. – comentou uma voz metálica acima da sua cabeça.

Ron olhou para cima e arregalou os olhos. A estátua de Eros olhou para baixo e também arregalou os olhos de alumínio.

- Você pode me ouvir? – esganiçou a voz metálica e ele saiu voando parando na frente de Ron que ainda parecia chocado – Eu já tinha ouvido falar de humanos que podiam nos ouvir, mas nunca tinha encontrado um. Isso é tão legal!

O anjo dava piruetas voando na volta de um Ron abobalhado.

- Ele gostou de você. – disse Luna sorrindo ao ver o anjo batendo assas num assustador barulho.

- Nos queríamos fazer uma pergunta. – disse Ron incerto para a figura feliz a sua frente – Você conhece O Fazedor?

O anjo parou e fez uma expressão pensativa.

- Não o conheço, mas posso encontrá-lo.

Não demorou muito para os seis estarem correndo atrás de um anjo desesperado com Draco tendo certeza que iria destruir aquela coisa que tinha perturbado seu sono.

OoOoOoO

- Pode parar. – disse Edie indo se sentar num banco próximo.

George olhou para ela desanimado. Eles tinham se afastado dos amigos dele e ido para o lugar mais afastado do parque. O único som que ouviam era dos pássaros cantando nas árvores. Ele não sabia o que estavam fazendo ali e Edie parecia apenas estar esperando por algo ou alguém. Não havia muito a fazer por isso se sentou no banco também. Dois minutos depois o som de alumínio sendo arranhado o fez saltar.

Na frente deles um anjo vinha voando a toda velocidade, e era ele que produzia aquele barulho insuportável. Atrás seis adolescentes mais ou menos da idade dele vinham correndo tentando acompanhar o anjo. Quando a estátua o viu, voou em sua volta lembrando muito um cachorro e parou ao seu lado. Os adolescentes tentavam recuperar o fôlego a sua frente.

- Você é o portador. – disse Edie para um dos garotos com cabelos negros rebeldes e óculos redondos.

- Eu sou o que? – perguntou o garoto confuso.

Edie revirou os olhos.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Edie lançando um olhar para a estátua que a ignorou.

- Estamos procurando O Fazedor. – disse uma das garotas de cabelos castanhos tão cheios que George achava que poderia esconder muitas coisas ali.

- Eu sou o fazedor. – comentou George baixo – Quem são vocês?

- Ah! Eu sou Harry! Harry Potter! – disse o rapaz estendendo a mão – Esses são Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville e onde está o Malfoy? – perguntou confuso reparando que Draco não estava com eles.

- Acredito que seja o menino loiro dormindo no banco. – disse Edie apontando atrás deles.

Harry piscou ao ver Draco encolhido como um mendigo.

- Eu nunca mais vou parar de zuar da cara dele. – disse Ron ao seu lado, mas Harry preferiu ignorar se voltando para os outros dois.

- E vocês quem são?

- Eu sou George e essa é Edie. – disse apático – O que vocês querem?

- Me falaram que você poderia consertar isso. – falou Harry tirando o estojo da Faca Sutil da mochila que carregava.

George abriu e observou a faca quebrada. Estava partida em três pontos e parecia de um material

Extremamente cortante. Segurou cada um dos pedaços e voltou a olhar para Harry.

- O que isso deveria fazer?

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Abrir fendas entre os mundos. – disse Edie parada ao lado de George.

- Que? – perguntou o garoto assustado.

- Abrir fendas entre os mundos. – repetiu Edie.

- Como vou fazer isso? – coçou a cabeça George ainda observando a faca.

- Apenas faça como você sempre faz. – deu os ombros Edie indo se sentar no banco.

Todos a imitaram ficando apenas Harry e George, que sentou no chão e abriu a mochila tirando um pedaço grande de argila.

- Argila? – questionou Harry.

- Quieto! – resmungou George unindo os três pedaços da faca com a argila e moldando-a novamente.

Harry observou o garoto trabalhar por vários segundos, mas George parecia tão concentrado em seu trabalho que ele desistiu indo se sentar com os amigos num dos bancos. Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas ele acabou cochilando até Harry ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

George estava com uma faca nova nas mãos e a jogou em direção a Harry. Quando este levantou a mão para pega-la e esta tocou sua mão, o dedo mínimo e o anular caíram no chão.

- Harry! – ouviu o grito agudo de Hermione.

Harry sentiu vertigem ao ver o sangue jorrar com força dos tocos que restavam dos dedos, e viu que tinha o jeans e os tênis encharcados, assim como sua camiseta. A dor não era tão grande, e ele se deu conta com surpresa que na verdade não sentia dor alguma além do mal estar do sangue que ele perdia quando Hermione parou ao seu lado lançando um feitiço para estacar o sangramento.

- Eu não sei colar dedos... – a garota segurava sua mão incerta vendo os dedos caídos no chão e a poça de sangue que se formara no local.

- Talvez eu possa arrumar depois. – Harry respirou fundo passando a língua nos lábios secos.

Ele nunca se sentira tão fraco como naquele instante. A perda de sangue começando a falhar seus sentidos. Endireitou-se para olhar o estrago e sentiu náuseas apesar de não mais sangrar. Reparando na expressão do amigo, Ron lançou um feitiço de limpeza desaparecendo com todo o sangue, mas o cheiro metálico parecia impregnado na respiração de Harry.

- Como você está Harry? – o amigo perguntou incerto.

- Zonzo. – respondeu com uma careta.

- Feitiço são práticos... – a voz cansada de George foi ouvida ao lado deles. – Aqui está a faca, ela é sua.

- O que foi isso? – a voz arrastada de Draco parecia indignada o que espantou os demais garotos que nem perceberam que Draco havia acordado.

- Agora ele é o portador. – afirmou o garoto.

- Mas... – Harry olhava confuso para o garoto que sorria abertamente.

- A faca é sua por direto. – e dizendo isso o garoto se levantou do lado deles e seguiu seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eddie aguardava na esquina parecendo levemente entediada.

Edie olhou para eles e voltou parando em frente a Hermione, buscou algo no seu pescoço e entregou para a garota.

- Fique com isso. – disse esticando o braço.

- Seu colar da sorte? – perguntou George que havia voltado para saber o que Edie iria fazer.

- É... – murmurou dando as costas para eles e indo embora. George encolheu os ombros e dizendo adeus seguiu a garota.

- Garotos estranhos... – Draco resmungou.

Hermione olhou para o colar em sua mão e o colocou no bolso deixando para pensar depois no que significaria aquilo, junto com Ron ajudou Harry a se levantar ainda fraco e a garota obrigou o amigo a tomar algumas poções para se recuperar, que por sorte ainda tinha na mochila.

- Você vai precisar também de uma boa refeição. – completou Ron seguindo Draco em direção ao fim da rua para saírem do parque.

- E agora? – perguntou Draco entrando no carro sendo imitado pelos demais.

- Um hotel para Harry se recuperar. – respondeu Hermione compenetrada em analisar a situação de Harry que tinha se deitado do banco de trás deixando Ron ficar na frente com Draco para desgosto de ambos.

- Acho que vi um hotel no caminho... – murmurou o rapaz consultando o GPS e dando partida.

Harry parecia desligado dos amigos observando a faca em suas mãos. Era uma adaga de aparência comum: lamina de dois gumes, de metal fosco, com uns vinte e cinco centímetros, um travessão curto do mesmo metal e o cabo de pau-rosa. Puxou o cabo para examiná-lo com mais atenção mais não conseguiu identificar os desenhos. Haviam fios dourados que ressaltavam um pouco da madeira, permitindo um manuseio mais firme, e ele podia sentir o quanto ela era leve, forte, com um equilíbrio perfeito como se fizesse parte do seu próprio corpo. A lâmina refletia sombras que o fizeram se arrepiar por lembrarem muito os sonhos que tinha com Voldemort. Os dois gumes eram diferentes e isso chamou a atenção de Harry. Um era de aço claro e brilhante e o outro era prateado, ambos tão afiados que ele mal conseguia olhar se dando conta que aquela lamina havia cortado seus dedos.

- O que essa faca realmente faz? – Ron perguntou vendo que o amigo parecia perdido em contemplação.

Harry deu os ombros.

- Não sei.

- Ótimo! Potter acaba de perder dois dedos por algo que nem sabe o que é. – Draco tamborilava o volante esperando o sinal abrir.

- A profecia falava de uma faca também... – Harry murmurou incomodado com o outro.

- O que? – Draco gritou se virando para trás e freando o carro bruscamente parando na calçada – Você não me disse que isso tinha haver com uma profecia!

- Nos não tinham que te contar tudo? – respondeu Ron irritado.

- Você tem alguma idéia da importância das profecias, Weasley? – Draco crispou os lábios – Não! Obvio que um pobretão, burro e grifinório como você não tem noção dessas coisas.

Ron ficou vermelho como os cabelos e fez menção de se atirar a socos e ponta pés em Draco. Só não o fez porque Hermione se jogou no meio deles.

- O que você quer dizer Malfoy? – a garota optou por ignorar os xingamentos do sonserino e tentar entender o que ele dizia.

- Profecias regem o espaço, Granger... – Draco falava calmo com a voz afiada e baixa como um mal pressagio – Não se pode fugir de uma profecia... – Harry gemeu, mas o outro ignorou mantendo os olhos de mercúrio firmes nos da garota a sua frente.

Eles ainda estariam discutindo se Ginny não tivesse tomado o colar em suas mãos fazendo-o brilhar intensamente e pulsar como um coração vivo. Seus cabelos vermelhos se agitaram novamente como se ela estivesse em meio a um vendaval, seus olhos escureceram até o negro e seu rosto não possuía expressão nenhuma.

- O portador tem a faca para outros mundos explorar... – começou a voz suave na mente deles, mas havia um tom agressivo na de Harry que o fez recuar assustado. Sentia-se tonto, enjoado, revoltado.

- Eu não quero... – começou a dizer.

- Silêncio! – ordenou a voz – Você não tem escolha! Você é o escolhido, Harry Potter! O tempo é curto. A faca e você são um só. Não é só a faca que tem que cortar, é a sua mente também. Você tem que pensar nisso. Coloque sua mente na pontinha da faca. Enfoque a sua mente. Pense na ponta da faca. Você irá procurar uma fresta tão pequena que nunca poderia enxergá-la com os olhos, mas aponta da faca vai conseguir encontrá-la. Sinta a minúscula fenda dos mundos...

Harry sentia sua cabeça zunir, sua mão esquerda começou a latejar horrivelmente onde os dedos não mais existiam e ele tornou a ver seus dois dedos caindo no chão, sua mente doía, seu corpo doía, ele tremia sem perceber e a voz cada vez mais agitada dizia que ele seria capaz de encontrar a fenda entre os mundos, no lugar esquecido onde o mundo chora. Abraçando a mão ferida, Harry pôs-se a chorar. Não sabia por que chorava, mas uma angustia profunda tomou conta do seu coração. Lembrou de Sirius, Cedrico, seus pais e de tantos outros mortos. Lembrou de quando era criança preso no armário debaixo da escada. Tudo aquilo era demais para ele. Os soluços arranhavam- lhe a garganta e o peito, e as lágrimas o cegavam.

Estava desconsolado. Mas então sentiu uma coisa estranha, levantou os olhos e Draco estava parado ao seu lado. Ele acariciava seus cabelos e Harry se deixou puxar para os braços magros do outro, naquele instante ele não queria pensar em nada. Não queria pensar que estava chorando sem um motivo, não queria pensar na dor que sentia. Harry queria apenas se deixar levar pela sensação de calor que o preencheu e a voz arrastada que dizia que ficaria tudo bem. Ele queria acreditar que tudo ficaria bem.

OoOoOoO

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**Desculpem! Eu sei que demorei muito com esse capítulo, mas eu tinha empacado numa parte e acabei tendo que reescrever muita coisa. Desculpem! Prometo não demorar com o próximo! Eu tive que mudar algumas outras coisinhas na fic também... Acredito que ela deva ter 24 capítulos mais o epílogo... **_

_**Por favor comentem!**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


	12. Em busca de um caminho

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 11 – Em busca de um caminho_

O teto mostrava um aveludado e negro céu salpicado de estrelas. Uma noite brilhante. Assim como deveria ser todas as noites que iniciam o novo período letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas se dependesse do humor do professor de poções, sentado no canto afastado, o teto mostraria uma noite fria de geada.

Albus Dumbledore se levantou. Sorria radiante para os estudantes, os braços bem abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que vê-los todos reunidos ali. Severus Snape resmungou contrariado no seu canto. Ele sabia que o diretor não estava nem um pouco feliz. O salão estava iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam sobre as quatro mesas compridas, onde os estudantes estavam sentados. Severus passou novamente seus olhos pelo salão, apenas para constatar apenas o que já sabia desde o início.

Alguns alunos não estavam presentes.

Na mesa da Sonserina ninguém parecia se importar com a falta de Draco Malfoy, mas Severus sabia que a ausência o herdeiro Malfoy não seria vista com bons olhos para os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, principalmente com a fuga de Narcisa e que Merlin protegesse Lucius em Azkaban.

A mesa da Corvinal parecia alheia a falta de Luna Lovegood como se a garota excêntrica não fizesse falta ao grupo, já a mesa da Lufa-Lufa olhava curiosa para a mesa da Grifinória. Na verdade todos olhavam apreensivos para a última mesa do salão onde a falta dos estudantes era mais perceptível.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley e Neville Longbottom. Nenhum desses garotos havia retornado a estação King's Cross para embarcar no Expresso Hogwarts junto aos demais estudantes. Ninguém tinha notícias do paradeiro deles e se não fosse o medo da situação os aurores já estariam atrás deles. Na verdade havia um destacamento da Ordem da Phoenix na busca de Harry Potter desde o dia em que o rapaz decidiu não retornar a casa dos tios.

Albus Dumbledore estava furioso.

Severus apenas torcia para que todos estivessem seguros.

OoOoOoO

O escritório era grande. O teto devia estar há quase três metros de altura. O piso era de madeira escura polida de tal forma que refletia como um espelho. A porta, também de madeira escura era grossa e trabalhada. Do lado oposto não havia paredes possuindo apenas o vidro fume que mostrava Paris do alto. Podia se observar toda a cidade daquele escritório. A mais bela visão da cidade da luz. A claridade vinha da imensa janela e de um belo lustre que pendia do teto composto por delicados cristais. As paredes da esquerda e da direita eram cobertas por prateleiras até o teto dando ao lugar um aspecto de biblioteca, com muito mais livros. No centro do escritório havia um único móvel. Uma enorme mesa de mogno, grande o bastante para comportar livros espalhados, o jornal do dia, um notebook e uma grande variedade de pequenos objetos. Sentado à mesa, numa cadeira de couro pesada, estava um garoto.

O garoto não parecia ter mais de quinze anos, seus olhos eram azul petróleo, assim como seus cabelos, que caiam na testa, tão escuros, que quase pareciam negros. O terno escuro dava-lhe uma aparência de mais velho. Quando o mordomo entrou silenciosamente no cômodo, ele estava colocando um marcador de livro negro, numa página de um grosso volume que ele segurava nas mãos pequenas.

- Jovem mestre! – cumprimento com uma mensura discreta o mordomo.

O garoto apenas estalou a língua se apoiando na cadeira reclinável e se virou para observar a noite de Paris.

- Está quase na hora, jovem mestre. – disse o mordomo parando ao seu lado também observando a noite – Se realmente quiser revê-los.

Ele voltou a estalar a língua e suspirou.

- Eu vou. – disse firme. A voz continha um toque de tédio, esticou o braço e tocou a mão enluvada do mordomo – Esperei muito tempo por esse dia.

O mordomo observou seu mestre e nada disse, com mais uma reverência se retirou do escritório. Se o jovem mestre pretendia fazer isso, deveria se preparar para a viagem. Ele só esperava que não se arrependessem dessa decisão.

OoOoOoO

Aquilo era um sonho.

Harry sabia que era um sonho porque estava confortavelmente sentado no sofá vermelho de três lugares do salão comunal da Grifinória, o aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas decoradas em vermelho e dourado. Estava sentado diante da lareira onde o fogo crepitava aquecendo o ambiente. O brasão da Grifinória parecia brilhar em cima dela.

Aquilo era um sonho porque Harry sabia que estava viajando pela Inglaterra junto aos amigos e Draco Malfoy, por isso não poderia estar no seu salão comunal. Outro ponto que confirmava que aquilo era um sonho eram suas companhias.

Do seu lado direito estava Sirius Black. Não o seu padrinho adulto que havia morrido há quase um ano atrás, mas o adolescente que deveria ter a mesma idade de Harry. O cabelo escuro lhe caía sobre os olhos de maneira elegante, um sorriso torto se formou nos lábios cheios quando lançou seu olhar arrogante e entediado para Harry.

Do seu lado esquerdo estava seu pai. Assim como Sirus, James era um adolescente como ele. Era como olhar para uma cópia de si mesmo com algumas pequenas diferenças. Os olhos de James eram castanhos, seu nariz um pouquinho mais longo que o de Harry, porém tinham o mesmo rosto fino, a mesma boca, as mesmas sobrancelhas; o cabelo de James era bagunçado exatamente como o de Harry, suas mãos podiam ser as de Harry. James abriu um grande sorriso e bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos.

Harry olhava de um para o outro sem saber como agir.

- Pa... Pai? – murmurou incerto.

- Olá Harry! – disse James sorrindo ainda mais – Como você está?

- Confuso... – respondeu hesitante correspondendo o sorriso do pai.

Sirius bufou e se esticou para bagunçar os cabelos de Harry.

- Você está me parecendo o Pontas quando ficava suspirando por sua mãe pelos corredores.

- Eu não estou suspirando. – estreitou os olhos Harry.

- Ele é bonito! – disse James.

- Puxou os olhos dos Black. – comentou Sirius animado.

Harry abriu a boca, espantado. Eles não poderiam estar falando de quem ele imaginava.

- Eu sempre achei que os Malfoy também tivessem olhos cinzentos. – disse num tom provocativo James.

Sirius desdenhou dele.

- O garoto se esconde atrás dos olhos dos Malfoy, mas é um Black.

- E qual seria a diferença? – perguntou descrente James.

- Ora! – disse Sirius estufando o peito – Nós somos muito mais quentes.

James assobiou.

- Eu sempre achei que você não gostasse de ser um Black. – comentou James roendo uma unha do dedo parecendo desinteressado.

Sirius o olhou chocado e murchou.

- Eu não posso evitar. – disse cabisbaixo – Eu renego tudo o que minha família representava, mas eu não deixo de ser um Black no fim.

Harry olhava de um para o outro ainda chocado.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou baixo.

- Do que não. – disse Sirius.

- De quem é o mais correto. – completou James.

- Vocês não podem estar falando dele. – sussurrou Harry balançando a cabeça em negativa, aquilo era um absurdo.

Sirius abriu um sorriso.

- Estamos falando de Draco Malfoy.

A risada que se seguiu parecia um latido rouco.

- Mas ele é um garoto! – exclamou Harry em pânico.

Sirius e James o olharam confuso.

- O que isso tem haver? – perguntou Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha.

James bagunçou o cabelo.

- É errado. – respondeu Harry esganiçado.

- Errado? – voltou a perguntar Sirius – Como assim errado?

- Trouxas... – disse James olhando para o fogo da lareira.

- O que disse? – perguntou mais uma vez Sirius.

- Ele foi criado por trouxas. – disse James – Lembra da reação de Lilly quando descobriu sobre você e Remus.

- Oh! – exclamou Sirius.

- Você e o professor Lupin? – perguntou Harry chocado.

- Ah! – disse Sirius sem graça – Coisa de adolescentes e depois eu fui preso e tudo mais...

Ele deixou as palavras no ar perdido em pensamentos e Harry não conseguia processar a informação. Seu padrinho e seu professor juntos? Aquilo era normal? Mas lembrou que Rony e Neville também tinham comentado como fosse normal namorar um garoto. Suspirou derrotado deixando o corpo escorregar no sofá. Uma mão no seu ombro o fez levantar os olhos e se deparar com os castanhos de seu pai.

- Ele me parece um bom garoto. – disse com um sorriso.

- Ele é um Malfoy! – disse desanimado Harry.

James ficou pensativo, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho brincalhão.

- Sirius também era um Black. – comentou dando tapinhas no joelho do filho – Tudo o que ele precisava era de um puxão.

- Sirius era grifinório. – disse resoluto Harry.

- E Rabicho também. – falou James e sua voz tremeu – E ainda era um dos nossos.

Harry encarou o pai sem saber o que dizer.

- Você não deve olhá-lo como se fosse um Malfoy. – continuou Sirius ainda olhando para as chamas da lareira – Ele pode ser muito mais que apenas um Malfoy.

- Como eu vou saber? – perguntou Harry confuso.

James e Sirius sorriram.

- Você vai ter que confiar no seu coração.

- Eu não confio em Malfoy! – disse Harry sério – Eu o odeio! Ele fez minha vida um inferno todos esses anos! Só porque estamos juntos nessa viagem não significa que eu tenha esquecido todos esses anos.

James abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a imagem começou a desaparecer. O salão comunal foi escurecendo até desaparecer completamente. Harry se viu num lugar vazio e gelado. Não havia portas e ele não sabia se tinha fim, por mais que andasse para todos os lados não conseguia encontrar uma saída. Correu sem rumo gritando pelo pai e pelo padrinho.

Uma gargalhada fria ecoou, mas Harry não conseguia ver de onde vinha a voz.

Seu corpo estava dolorido e ele caiu no chão cansado. Não fazia diferença se ele corria ou ficava parado. A escuridão do lugar era total. Ele agarrou sua cabeça e gritou até sentir sua garganta doer. Uma risada irônica próxima chamou sua atenção. Um vulto. Alguém estava correndo na escuridão. Harry se levantou e passou a correr atrás do vulto, mas não conseguia alcançá-lo, só ouvia a risada por todos os lados.

Esticou o braço conseguindo tirar o capuz da pessoa que corria. Cabelos loiros platinados surgiram junto ao rosto fino de nariz arrebitado. Ele parou atordoado. Malfoy lhe deu um sorriso torto, mas seus olhos eram frios. Muito mais frios que Harry já havia visto. Um brilho vermelho passou por eles e a voz silibante saiu dos lábios finos:

- Olá Harry!

Harry acordou, suado e trêmulo, a cicatriz na sua testa queimou em dor e seu corpo inteiro doeu horrivelmente.

- Não! - resmungou esfregando sua cicatriz tentando fazer a dor diminuir.

Harry olhou para o lado e viu que estavam em algum hotel de estrada. Ron estava jogado num colchão no piso ao seu lado. Hermione e Luna pareciam se acomodar bem dividindo uma das camas. Perto da porta Neville ressonava perto de Ginny. Tentou se levantar, mas uma mão firme o manteve deitado.

- O que? – disse assustado, mas seus lábios foram cobertos pelas mesmas mãos e logo o olhar frio de Malfoy estava na frente dele.

Harry se assustou ao se lembrar do sonho, mas aquele olhar não era igual. Havia algo quente por baixo daquele olhar bem diferente do seu sonho, mas mesmo assim era assustador.

- Há quanto tempo sente dores na cicatriz? – sussurrou Draco não parecendo contente ao entregar um copo de água para Harry.

- Isso não interessa Malfoy! – resmungou Harry tentando manter distancia de Draco, mas ambos estavam deitados na mesma cama o que tornava sua tentativa impossível.

- É claro que interessa Potter! – rosnou estreitando os olhos Draco.

- Não! – disse Harry se sentando na cama – Isso é coisa minha! Você nem deveria estar aqui!

- Achei que você tivesse me aceito como membro do grupo Potter! – comentou Draco irritado.

- Você sabe que nunca vai fazer parte do grupo. – respondeu Harry desviando o olhar.

Draco se levantou da cama e saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu sem acordar os demais. Seu sangue fervia. Não entendia suas reações e nem porque Potter tinha que ser tão cabeça dura. Parou no corredor tentando normalizar a respiração, deixou as pernas cederem e sentou no chão frio, encolhido como uma criança pequena. Olhou para o céu, que aparecia pela janela do corredor, e pensou na mãe e no pai, ambos sozinhos como ele. Riu irônico imaginando se aquele não era um fim digno de toda a descendência Malfoy. Escondeu o rosto no braço e sentiu as lágrimas caírem. Merlin! Tudo o que ele queria era uma esperança, mas nem Potter parecia disposto a lhe dar uma chance. Engoliu as lágrimas e se levantou se encaminhando para o banheiro a fim de se recompor. Ele era um sonserino e continuaria sendo um até o fim. Sonserinos não choravam porque não tinham esperança.

OoOoOoO

Eles acordaram cedo na manha seguinte. Quando Harry acordou, passaram-se vários segundos até que ele se lembrasse o que havia acontecido. O sonho confuso com o pai e Sirius. Draco. Olhou para o rapaz que estava do outro lado da mesa, seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos no fundo e Harry imaginava se o garoto havia chorado depois de sair do quarto. A mesa estava em silêncio. Pouco depois guardaram suas coisas e Draco seguiu dirigindo sem rumo.

O outono chegou com o chão coberto de folhas amareladas caídas. Uma neblina natural atrapalhava a visão, assim como o vento e a chuva somavam-se aos seus problemas. Hermione buscava no notebook. Sua única pista era que deveriam ir a um lugar esquecido onde o mundo chora. Draco tinha, mais uma vez, tentado falar com Blaise, mas acabaram por descobrir que o rapaz havia voltado para Hogwarts. Ele até cogitou em mandar uma coruja, mas Harry achou melhor não atrair a atenção de Dumbledore.

Eles estavam cansados. Passavam muito tempo parados em algum descampado sem saber para onde ir. Harry observava o loiro a distancia sem coragem de se aproximar e Draco parecia mais fechado a cada dia. Luna mantinha sua alegria correndo atrás de borboletas ou qualquer outro tipo de ser que ela imaginasse. Ron estava contrariado com o inicio do namoro de Ginny e Neville dizendo que a irmã deveria ter voltado a Hogwarts, Ginny apenas dava a língua para o irmão e Neville tentava não irritar ainda mais o ruivo. Estavam mais uma vez presenciando uma briga entre os irmãos quando Hermione gritou feliz.

- Achei!

Draco se levantou debaixo da árvore em que descansava e foi se sentar perto de Hermione. Harry sentiu seu coração disparar, mas ignorou tendo certeza que não era devido à proximidade do sonserino e sim das notícias de Hermione.

- O que encontrou Granger? – perguntou Draco revirando os olhos para as expressões irritadas de Ron e Ginny. Neville parecia desolado por não conseguir controlar a namorada.

- Aqui. – disse Hermione apontando para a tela. – É uma lenda antiga, mas leiam esse trecho:

"_Dizem que na Floresta das Lamentações ficaram escondidos os seres banidos da guerra. Um lugar tão isolado e antigo que nenhum bruxo chegou perto."_

- Isso não parece animador. – comentou Harry.

- Mas deve ser isso. – afirmou Hermione – Estamos procurando um lugar perdido onde o mundo chora.

- A Floresta das Lamentações? – perguntou Ginny se inclinando para ver a tela.

- Exato! – exclamou Hermione feliz.

- Parece fazer sentido... – começou Neville cauteloso – Mas onde fica a Floresta das Lamentações?

Todos olharam para Hermione que apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Isso eu não sei.

Draco bufou voltando a deitar e fechou os olhos. Aquela viagem ficava a cada instante mais parecida com a Lovegood. Ninguém sabia para onde ir e todas as pistas eram estranhas. Estátuas, florestas, mas ele nem podia reclamar, pois pelo menos estava vivo. Olhou de canto de olho para Harry. Ele sabia que o moreno o olhava de tempos em tempos. Sabia que quando seus olhares se encontravam o grifinório corava e saia de perto. Draco já tinha tentado uma aproximação, mas o outro apenas o repeliu. Ele tinha orgulho próprio e não iria correr atrás de alguém. Ainda mais se esse alguém fosse um grifinório, para piorar Harry Potter. Virou de lado olhando o entardecer, aquela viagem ia acabar com a sua reputação se continuasse assim.

- Deveríamos seguir para o norte. – disse a voz distante de Luna.

- Norte? – perguntou Ron confuso.

Luna apenas esboçou um sorriso.

- Para além da Floresta Proibida? – perguntou Hermione descrente.

- Muito além dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Harry olhou para Luna e sorriu também.

- Sabe pessoal... – começou.

- Você acha que ela tem razão? – perguntou Ginny desconfiada.

Hermione ofegou.

- O que foi? – perguntaram juntos encarado a garota.

- No mapa. – disse excitada – Existe uma floresta que não consta nos mapas trouxas no norte.

- Como assim Hermione? – perguntou Harry.

- Uma grande área que não consta no mapa trouxa. – repetiu a menina – Ao norte.

Eles olharam para a tela e sorriram. Ao norte, onde não deveria existir nada, o mapa mostrava uma grande área de floresta. Não havia demarcações ou explicações, mas eles sabiam que tinham encontrado o que procuravam. Já tinham um destino a seguir.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da autora:_

_Eu demorei, mas cheguei com mais um capítulo. Algumas pessoas acharam o último meio corrido e eu tive que concordar. Algumas coisas da história original estão mudando. Harry e Draco realmente estão se apaixonando e isso muda muita coisa aqui. Bem, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Cada um deles me dá animo de seguir adiante._

_Beijinhos..._


	13. A Floresta das Lamentações

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 12 – A Floresta das Lamentações_

Draco dirigia por um tempo, tentando pensar. Seguia ao norte, portanto se seus cálculos e seu GPS mágico estivessem certos, já haviam passado por Hogsmeade e ultrapassavam os terrenos de Hogwarts. É claro, que eles deveriam estar bem distantes da escola já que tinham decido seguir o caminho pelas vias trouxas. Era mais fácil se manter incógnitos dos bruxos. Ainda faltava pelo menos uma ou duas horas antes do amanhecer, e ele não estava cansado, na verdade. Os outros dormiam uns por cima dos outros no banco de trás. A brisa da madrugada estava gelada, mas ele precisava do ar fresco para se manter desperto.

- Cansado? – ouviu Harry murmurar ao seu lado, mas não se virou para olhar o garoto. Tinha visto quando o rapaz adormeceu ao seu lado depois de lutar intensamente contra o sono. Draco estava à base de poções energéticas, mas não tinha contato aos outros. De qualquer maneira dormir só trazia sonhos estranhos com seus pais. Ele não queria sonhar e sua poção para dormir sem sonhos tinha acabado. Entretanto, ele gostaria de um gole de café e alguma poção para dor de cabeça.

- Não... – decidiu responder vendo que o moreno mantinha os olhos verdes em si.

Ele não sabia o que se passava pela mente do outro. Sua única suspeita era que Harry era bipolar, pois seu humor variava de forma gritante, principalmente consigo e os outros pareciam considerar essas variações normais. Draco estava acostumado com pessoas mais centradas. Seu pai era um homem sério, era fácil saber como lidar com ele. Sua mãe, apesar da pose rígida em publico, era amorosa e super protetora. Seus colegas sonserinos eram igualmente uniformes. Não estava acostumado a esses rompantes, ele próprio começava achar que estava sendo afetado pelo humor instável do moreno.

- Desculpe... – voltou a murmurar Harry desviando seu olhar para a estrada.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Eu não deveria ter sido grosseiro com você. – disse Harry se endireitando no banco, ainda estava se sentindo culpado pelas palavras que disse ao loiro alguns dias atrás, principalmente por este ter se mantido mais afastado e calado.

- Bipolar... – sussurrou Draco para s mesmo.

- O que disse? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Nada! – resmungou Draco aumentando a velocidade do carro. Precisava chegar ao fim daquela confusão doida em que tinha se metido ao acabaria enlouquecendo.

- Você fica bonito concentrado, sem sua expressão de deboche. – disse Harry sorrindo.

Draco o olhou incrédulo.

- Cala a boca, Potter! – rosnou irritado vendo o moreno voltar a se acomodar para dormir com um sorriso no rosto. Ele realmente precisava de uma xícara de café, puro e bem forte.

OoOoOoO

Ele corria na escuridão, entre os arbustos da floresta como uma bala, um fantasma. Não havia nenhum som, nenhuma evidência de que seus pés estavam realmente tocando o chão. A respiração dele não mudou, não denunciando nenhum esforço. Mas as árvores passavam mortalmente rápidas por ele. Ele estava fascinado, apesar do vento da floresta estar passando rapidamente pelo seu rosto e queimando seus olhos, mas a verdade é que ele não sentia. Era como colocar a cabeça pra fora de um avião em pleno vôo. E, pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele se sentiu verdadeiramente livre.

Então estava acabado.

Ele estava sonhando mais uma vez. A sala redonda estava lá, mas era diferente. O ambiente era escuro, o piso de pedra fria, mesas individuais eram espalhadas no canto com luzes de estudo, as janelas mostravam o fundo do lago onde a lula gigante estendia calmamente seus tentáculos. Ele sabia onde estava, mas não queria acreditar. O lugar deveria ser gelado e inóspito para ele, mas ao contrario, ele estava se sentido confortável sentado na poltrona de couro negro. A lareira acessa emitia um calor tão agradável quanto o do salão comunal da grifinória.

Mas ali não era a grifinória. Aquela era a casa das serpentes com o brasão da sonserina sobre a lareira e as cores verde e prata em todos os detalhes.

Da ultima vez tinha encontrado seu pai e seu padrinho, ambos mortos, por isso estranhou o casal sentado no sofá na sua frente. No início tinha levado um susto e mordido os lábios com força sendo consumido por um sentimento que ele não conhecia, mas quando o garoto loiro balançou a cabeça e cruzou as pernas, Harry soube que não estava diante de Draco.

Era Lucius Malfoy, com dezesseis anos, seus olhos eram frios e se estreitavam analisando-o. Os cabelos loiros eram mais compridos que os do filho e seu rosto não mostrava emoção alguma. Sua mão esquerda estava apoiada no rosto enquanto ele o observava, sua mão direita estava segurando firme a mão da menina ao seu lado e aquela era a única demonstração de sentimentos que Lucius deixava transparecer.

A menina tinha os cabelos loiros alguns tons mais escuros que os de Lucius. Sua expressão era igualmente fechada, mas de tempos em tempos a menina sorria para suas mãos juntas. Os olhos eram azuis claros e possuíam uma paixão que Harry só tinha visto nas lembranças de sua mãe. Ambos vestiam as roupas da sonserina de maneira impecável.

- Obrigada. – disse Lucius de maneira fria.

Harry o olhou assustado.

- Pelo o que? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Lucius lhe enviou um olhar irritado como se Harry não devesse ter perguntado.

- Por ter nos dados essa oportunidade. – a voz suave vinda da garota, assustou novamente Harry, pois aquela era Narcisa Malfoy. Ele não se lembrava da mulher ter uma voz gentil – Espero que você esteja preparado para o que está por vir.

Lucius riu.

- Você não faz idéia do que está procurando, não é Potter? – o tom era o mesmo que Draco usava quando eles eram mais novos e isso fez Harry sorrir.

- O senhor está certo, Sr. Malfoy. – disse Harry sério – Eu não sei o que estou indo buscar.

- Mas mesmo assim vai.

Harry assentiu.

- Mesmo assim eu vou, se me ajudar a derrotar Voldemort.

Lucius apenas o olhou, mas Harry imaginou ter visto um pequeno sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

- Draco sempre quis a sua amizade, Sr. Potter. – comentou Narcisa, sua voz era como uma nota musical. Uma melodia triste, mas mesmo assim belíssima.

- Ele me atormentou a vida toda.

- Pensei que vocês só se conhecessem há... – falou Lucius parando como se fizesse contas – Seis anos?

- Ele sempre chamou a sua atenção. – disse Narcisa lançando um olhar firme para Lucius, que para choque de Harry acabou fazendo bico e olhando para a lareira. Narcisa acariciou os cabelos do garoto e sorriu.

- Ele... – tentou dizer Harry, mas estava muito assustado com a interação do casal Malfoy.

- Acho que mimei demais meu filho... – suspirou Narcisa. Lucius apenas lançou um olhar de canto de olho para a esposa e concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu... – balbuciou Harry sem saber exatamente o que dizer, porque sim, Narcisa criou um garoto extremamente mimado, mas não podia dizer isso para ela, sendo sonho ou não.

- Sr. Potter, temos um favor a lhe pedir. – começou Narcisa agarrando forte a mão de Lucius em seu colo – Nosso tempo é curto.

Harry olhou-a confuso.

- Nós queremos que o senhor tome conta do nosso filho. – disse Lucius olhando firme nos olhos de Harry – Se existe alguém que pode fazer, esse alguém é o senhor.

Harry abriu a boca e ficou sem fala.

- Ele confia no senhor, Sr. Potter. – disse Narcisa.

- Eu... Não sei... – disse Harry confuso com aquele pedido.

- Por favor... – murmurou Narcisa e Harry percebeu que os olhos da menina brilhavam.

- Eu farei tudo o que puder. – falou Harry. Não podia deixar Narcisa chorar e se ela queria que ele cuidasse do seu filho, não seria Harry que iria contrariá-la.

- Obrigada... – sussurrou a menina.

Lucius o olhou firme e assentiu.

A imagem se desfez. Não estava mais no salão comunal da sonserina. Estava numa cela fria e escura. Os mesmos olhos cinza o encaravam. Resolutos. Decididos. Era Lucius Malfoy adulto usando as roupas sujas dos prisioneiros de Azkaban, seu cabelo não tinha o mesmo brilho e estava magro. Mas o olhar era o mesmo do garoto de antes.

Uma mão magra e branca esticou a varinha. A sua mão magra e branca, de unhas compridas como garras.

- Você me serviu bem por anos Lucius. – disse, mas sua voz parecia fria e sem emoção – Eu vou ser misericordioso com você.

Uma risada fria ecoou pelas paredes.

Lucius ainda olhava do mesmo modo firme. Estava de joelhos, mas sua postura era reta.

- Você vai perder Milorde. – disse o homem, seu tom arrastado e com repudio.

Voldemort riu balançando a varinha.

- Eu vou ter o prazer de acabar com a linhagem Malfoy.

- A linhagem termina. – disse Lucius – Mas será uma escolha nossa não sua.

A raiva consumiu o corpo de Harry e ele sentia dor, tanta dor. A luz verde explodiu da varinha e a ultima coisa que ouviu foram às palavras de Lucius ecoando em seus ouvidos.

- Cumpra sua promessa, Harry Potter!

Harry acordou com um grito e não era o seu.

OoOoOoO

Eles tinham parado mais uma vez. Estavam preparando uma refeição enquanto Draco dormia para recuperar as energias. Hermione desconfiava que o sonserino estivesse se mantendo a base de poções, mas não tinha como ter certeza, o rapaz era muito reservado. Harry também não parecia bem. Passava muito tempo dormindo e suas reações estavam extremistas. A garota achava que alguma coisa se passava com o amigo, mas ele não dizia nada para ela. De qualquer maneira ela não estava muito aberta para grandes revelações. Sua mente totalmente ocupada em tentar entender aquele quebra-cabeça que não possuía lógica. Eles tinham um caminho, mas não sabiam o que estavam indo procurar. Essa falta de algo real a deixava nervosa. Estava imersa em seus pensamentos quando um grito ecoou onde estavam.

A dor que cruzou seu corpo o fez gritar. Era aguda e forte demais para suportar, a sensação era de estar sofrendo sob a maldição da dor, mas não era prolongada e muito menos física. Era uma dor que pareça atingir sua alma e de alguma maneira Draco sabia o que aquilo significava.

Lucius Malfoy, seu pai, estava morto.

As lagrimas desceram por seu rosto. Ele sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer. Não. Draco sabia que aquilo iria acontecer cedo ou tarde, mas mesmo assim não estava preparado para a dor de perder seu pai, de sentir a perda dele. Ainda lembrava-se das ultimas palavras de Lucius, quando foi visitá-lo em Azkaban. Olhou para seu dedo onde o anel com o brasão Malfoy ainda estava.

"_- Você nunca deixará de ser um Malfoy..._

_Draco suspirou. – Estou te devolvendo o anel._

_- E eu estou recusando. – Lucius sorria encostado na poltrona – Talvez você seja muito mais Malfoy que um dia eu fui..._

_Draco olhava surpreso para seu pai._

_- Eu escolhi meu caminho quando tinha sua idade... – Lucius passou a mão no antebraço onde a marca negra estava gravada – Eu escolhi seguir meu pai, mas foi minha escolha. – olhou em volta desgostoso – Talvez se eu tivesse escolhido outro caminho não estivesse aqui._

_- Pai... – sussurrou Draco._

_Lucius levantou a mão o parando._

_- Eu não posso ignorar suas escolhas, Draco. Você pode achar que eu me colocaria contra elas, mas eu não farei isso. – ele apontou para o filho – É a sua vida que está em jogo. O seu destino. E se tem alguma coisa que um Malfoy preza é sua própria escolha._

_Draco olhava para o pai sem acreditar no que ouvia._

_- Eu não vou fazer como meu pai, pois assim como ele, eu talvez não tenha outra chance de te falar..._

_- Pai! – exclamou Draco._

_- É a verdade filho... – suspirou Lucius mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele – Eu fiz minhas escolhas e não posso voltar a trás, mas..._

_Draco prendeu a respiração, seu coração batia a mil. Nunca tinha imaginado ter aquele tipo de conversa com seu pai. Não com aquele rumo. Estava ali para deixar tudo para trás, abandonar seu nome e tudo o que acontecia, sua ancestralidade, até mesmo parte da sua magia. Não estava preparado para a aceitação de Lucius Malfoy._

_- Mas eu me orgulho de você! – Lucius sorriu – Eu me orgulho do homem que está se tornando. Eu posso não ter deixado transparecer isso, mas eu vejo que você se tornou alguém muito melhor do que um dia eu sequer imaginei em ser._

_- Pai... – sussurrou com a voz embargada Draco. Durante toda a sua vida tinha tentado agradar o pai e agora que decidirá largar tudo ali estava Lucius dizendo o que tanto ele esperou ouvir. _

_Lucius se levantou e puxou Draco pelos ombros dando um abraço forte que a muitos anos não deixava o filho lhe dar._

_- Nunca se esqueça disso Draco. Não importa o caminho que escolha, eu sempre terei orgulho de você..."_

Draco se abraçou com a lembrança. Lucius sabia que não encontraria novamente o filho. A vida era tão injusta. Quando finalmente tinha criado coragem para ir de contra o pai, o encontrou aceitando suas escolhas e tendo orgulho de si. Queria poder abraçar novamente seu pai. Queria voltar no tempo e o ouvir contar histórias. Queria ter tido coragem de dizer que também o amava. Soluçou sentindo braços firmes o segurarem. Não era preciso abrir os olhos para saber quem era.

- Ele está morto não está? – perguntou num fio de voz.

Harry suspirou e o abraçou mais forte antes de responder.

- Está.

OoOoOoO

Pararam o carro nas margens da floresta e seguiram a pé. Pelas coordenadas que seguiam aquele era o lugar. O dia estava claro, com uma brisa fresca e a grama era alta sob seus pés ao caminharem em direção a floresta, cujas árvores balançavam sinistramente à distância. Ao entrarem se depararam com uma mata fechada sem nenhuma trilha que pudessem seguir, caminhavam com cuidado entre as raízes e terra negra batida até chegarem numa área mais aberta e olharam em volta.

- São sabugueiros chorões. – disse Hermione franzindo a testa.

- Não é a toa que é a floresta das lamentações. – concordou Neville tocando uma das grandes árvores que choramingavam.

O vento batia nas folhas aumentando o lamento.

- Nunca vi tantas juntas. – comentou Draco olhando em volta – Normalmente existem no máximo três próximas.

- É lindo! – exclamou Luna correndo entre as árvores como uma criança.

Harry olhava para todos os lados deslumbrado, mas logo seu olhar captou a expressão de Draco. Era uma expressão suave que deixava os traços do rapaz delicados. Harry fitava aqueles olhos de mercúrio tentando desvendar seus segredos, mas parecia que Draco era uma ostra difícil de abrir. Depois da morte de Lucius, o rapaz parecia ainda mais fechado, mas ele tinha prometido que cuidaria do sonserino e faria de tudo para manter sua promessa.

- Não me lembro deles serem tão altos. – comentou Hermione – Qual deve ser a altura deles?

Neville abraçou uma das árvores e respondeu com voz solene.

- Mais de vinte metros... São árvores seculares...

- Sabugueiros vivem tanto? – pergunto Ginny tocando o tronco de uma árvore próxima.

- Normalmente não. – respondeu Draco observando o topo das árvores.

Eram altas e fechavam completamente o sol, em poucos metros eles tinham sido obrigados a puxar suas varinhas para iluminar o caminho. Já não podiam mais dizer se era dia ou noite fora da floresta. Eles sabiam que o sol estava alto fora da floresta das lamentações, mas ali dentro havia apenas a escuridão e o choro suave das árvores. Uma brisa gelada arrepiava seus corpos de tempos em tempos.

- Esse lugar é sinistro. – reclamou Ron olhando em volta.

- Sim... – concordou Harry – Mas temos que seguir adiante...

- Eu não sei se você reparou Potter... – disse Draco com sua voz arrastada cortando-o – Mas estamos cercados.

Quando Harry levantou os olhos e olhou em volta viu que Draco tinha razão. Formas humanas se erguiam por toda a volta deles, escondidos nas sombras escuras da floresta. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e eles sacaram suas varinhas. De algum lugar uma risada cristalina preencheu a floresta.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_A história sofreu MUITAS mudanças. A principal foi com relação ao par principal da trama e por isso muita coisa que eu tinha escrita, está tendo que ser refeita e coisas que aconteceriam muito mais para frente foram antecipadas, mas os personagens nem sempre reagem da maneira que queremos. Vamos ver como isso vai acontecer daqui em diante._

_Desculpem o atraso. Eu estive (e ainda estou) muito doente com febre, dores de cabeça, sem nenhuma condição de escrever essa história. Vou fazer de tudo para não demorar muito. Provavelmente os capítulos ficaram menores, já que a mente está limitada._

_Beijinhos..._


	14. A Torre da Derrota

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 13 – A Torre da Derrota_

Severus levantou os olhos observando atentamente a turma. A maioria ainda parecia perdida com suas explicações como qualquer pateta do primeiro ano. Suspirou olhando mais uma vez para os papeis que tinha em mãos, os papeis da herança Malfoy. Há anos não sentia um peso tão grande no peito, desde a morte de Lily Evans Potter se fosse sincero, e Severus achou que nunca mais se sentiria responsável pela morte de alguém próximo, mas ele se sentia por Lucius Malfoy.

Ele sabia que aconteceria. Todos sabiam e ninguém fez nada. Absolutamente nada. Deixaram o homem lá a espera da morte certa e agora era uma obrigação dele achar o verdadeiro herdeiro, porque Lucius e Narcisa fizeram questão de nomeá-lo tutor de Draco caso algo acontecesse e como Narcisa e Draco estavam desaparecidos cabia a Severus preencher a papelada.

Aquele ano estava sendo desgastante.

Dumbledore parecia um enlouquecido procurando pelos garotos sem encontrar nenhuma pista ou quando encontrava descobria que estava muito atrasado. Severus desconfiava que eles estavam utilizando caminhos trouxas e nenhuma rota definida e isso facilitava para confundir uma mente brilhante e pratica como a do diretor.

Não havia mais nenhuma dúvida para Severus que Draco estava com os grifinórios. Se o garoto tivesse tentado sair do país em busca de Narcisa teria sido detectado. Draco ainda era muito novo para camuflar sua magia e como fazia pouco tempo que havia completado a maioridade possivelmente deveria continuar a ser rastreado por alguns meses ainda.

Se nem Dumbledore ou o Lorde das Trevas possuíam conhecimento sobre o paradeiro do herdeiro Malfoy só sobrava Potter. Ele não fazia idéia do que havia levado um sonserino a se misturar com aquele bando de grifinórios estúpidos, mas desconfiava que talvez Draco tivesse tomado as rédeas de sua própria vida. Suas reais escolhas, e esse pensamento o enchia de orgulho, apesar de ter feito o rapaz se misturar justamente com aquele bando.

Eles estavam crescendo.

Voltou a fechar os olhos e assinar os papeis. Tanta coisa acontecendo além daqueles muros e ele ali trancafiado sem poder realmente ajudar e sem nem ao menos ter certeza de nada. Era irritante. Um forte barulho na sala indicava que mais um estudante descuidado havia explodido um caldeirão.

- Menos dez pontos Sr. Johnson.

Quase sorriu. Era sempre gratificante tirar pontos dos grifinórios, principalmente quando estava com raiva.

OoOoOoO

O lugar era escuro e frio. O pé direito era alto medindo mais de três metros de altura. O lustre ricamente ornamentado estava apagado naquele momento. As paredes outrora brilhantes em tons pastel estavam com aspecto sujo e desgastado. A mesa de jantar de madeira nobre ainda ocupava grande parte do salão, mas estava suja de gosma, vomito e sangue. As cadeiras que compunham o conjunto estavam quebradas pelos cantos do salão. Os vitrais largos estavam cheios de pó mal deixando a fraca luz do luar entrar e aquela era a única iluminação do ambiente.

No canto mais afastado rodeada de corpos caídos ao chão e poças de sangue estava a antiga poltrona do patriarca Malfoy. Era naquela poltrona que Lucius costumava receber seu filho para conversarem ou até mesmo o Ministro da Magia e foi naquela poltrona que seu pai, Abraxas tinha lhe passado todas as histórias sobre os antepassados Malfoy. Era naquele lugar que ele se sentava para planejar o futuro da sua família, porém Lucius Malfoy não estava mais entre os vivos. Ele nem ao menos estava entre os fantasmas que cismavam em continuar ali prolongando sua agonia. Lucius Malfoy estava morto e seu corpo jazia apodrecido em meio aquele salão junto com tantos outros, restos mortais que nem mesmo Nagini tinha se prontificado a devorar devido a fartura que possuía.

A grande cobra estava enroscada nos pés da poltrona negra de encosto alto, forrada com penas de avestruz e enfeitiçada para ser o mais confortável dos assentos. Sentado a essa mesma poltrona estava o homem, que não poderia mais ser considerado assim, já que seu rosto mais parecia uma aberração com suas pupilas vermelhas, sua pele fria e o nariz achatado. Aquele que um dia fora um jovem belo e inteligente não existia mais, no seu lugar existia apenas Voldemort, que se intitulava lorde.

Voldemort possuía dedos longos com unhas afiadas como garras, seus dentes eram podres e alguns de seus servos sussurravam que ele se alimentava dos corpos em decomposição. O cheiro do salão deixava qualquer um enjoado, mas não parecia afeta-lo. Ele tamborilava com suas afiadas unhas a cabeça larga de sua única companheira, Nagini, que descansava em seu colo.

Já fazia quase um ano que tinha perdido o rastro daquele insuportável garoto, Harry Potter. Conseguia senti-lo em sua mente algumas vezes, mas não conseguia pega-lo. Odiava esse jogo irritante de gato e rato. A única coisa que o deixava minimamente despreocupado era o fato que Dumbledore também o estava procurando, o que significava dizer que o menino estava sozinho.

Não tão sozinho.

A imagem do herdeiro Malfoy aparecia na sua mente e Voldemort sabia que o garoto deveria estar junto a Harry Potter e de alguma maneira ganhava importância para o este, mesmo que o ignorante garoto não parecesse perceber. Voldemort não entendia o que aquilo significava, mas considerava uma afronta que o filho de um dos seus Comensais da Morte estivesse por aí junto com seu inimigo declarado.

Lucis Malfoy tinha pago com a vida.

Primeiro Narcisa Malfoy desaparece sem deixar vestígios e depois o filho. O que aquela família pensava? Que ele, Lord Voldemort, iria deixar barato? Que não se vingaria? Que apenas usar a Mansão Malfoy a sua vontade seria suficiente? Eles sentiriam na pele o que era se voltar contra seu lorde. Lucius já tinha sofrido, mesmo com toda aquela pose. Odiava aquela pose Malfoy, como se eles fossem importantes. Ninguém era mais importante do que ele. Iria mostrar a todos eles.

- Belatrix... – chamou com sua voz que mais parecia um chiado.

Um vulto negro se materializou a sua frente, não era possível ver seu rosto por trás da mascara negra, mas Voldemort sabia que era Bellatrix Lestrange, sua mais fiel serva. Ela se curvou em meio ao chão imundo numa profunda reverencia.

- Milorde...

- Eu tenho uma tarefa para você minha cara. – sussurrou chamando-a para se aproximar mais.

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam junto aos negros no salão escuro.

OoOoOoO

O céu estava limpo e escuro, e uma brisa suave agitava o ar. Uma nuvem prateada pairava sobre as montanhas que cercavam ao longe, cujos cumes resplandeciam com a luz prateada da lua, aninhada entre os picos. Riachos corriam montanha abaixo, brotando das frias geleiras e das brilhantes camadas de neve. Uma névoa pesada arrastava-se acima do solo da floresta, quase espessa o bastante para ocultar os seus pés.

Eles estavam sendo levados. Ainda não tinham conseguido identificar seus raptores, mas tinham ordem de seguir em frente. Suas varinhas tinham sido rapidamente retiradas por mãos invisíveis. Harry podia sentir a tensão vinda de todos menos Luna, que ia saltitante a frente do grupo, como se não houvesse ninguém a sua volta.

A medida que entravam no coração do lugar, as árvores eram ainda mais grossas e altas, e também pareciam mais separadas para dar capacidade ao tamanho de seus ramos. Os troncos nus de cor marrom que se elevavam para o teto entrecruzado, difuso e escurecido pelas sombras mediam mais de sessenta metros, mais que qualquer árvore que eles conheciam. Neville arfou maravilhado olhando em volta e até mesmo os olhos de Draco pareciam brilhar com aquilo. Luna saltitou em torno da circunferência de um deles e sorriu dizendo que deveriam medir mais de vinte metros de largura.

- Estas árvores estão entre as mais antigas criaturas viventes no Mundo. – disse uma voz suave que parecia vir de todos os lados – Nós, os elfos, as amamos desde que as vimos pela primeira vez na Floresta das Lamentações, e temos feito o possível para contribuir para seu crescimento. Bem vindos, crianças, as nossas terras.

Elfos?

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Draco estancou, assim como Neville, Ron e Ginny. Claro que Harry conhecia os elfos dos contos de fadas trouxas, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar deles no Mundo Mágico. Tentou lembrar-se de alguma aula que os tivesse mencionado, porém não conseguia e pelo olhar de Hermione a garota também estava tentando se lembrar e foi justamente ela que quebrou o frágil silencio:

- Elfos? – disse insegura – Achei que eles tinham partido há séculos atrás.

Uma risada suave foi ouvida a direita fazendo com que eles se virassem.

- A maioria do nosso povo realmente partiu. – uma voz suave continuou agora da esquerda, fazendo-os se virarem mais uma vez – Vamos seguir andando, crianças.

A floresta deveria ser escura, constatou Harry, quanto mais andava mais fechada era o emaranhado de ramos no alto e pelos fungos que se formavam no chão, ele poderia dizer que os raios de sol não chegavam aquele lugar e mesmo assim não era escuro. Não era luminoso como um dia de sol, mas havia luz suficiente para iluminar seus passos. Ele não conseguia entender.

- Fadas luminantes. – sussurrou Hermione ao seu lado e ele levantou o rosto para encará-la.

- São fadas de luz, são elas que estão iluminando o caminho. – concluiu Draco do seu outro lado.

Observou Draco por alguns segundos, o sonserino parecia incomodado e ao mesmo tempo fascinado por tudo. Uma parte de si queria abraçar o rapaz e fazê-lo se sentir bem e desvendar todos os mistérios daqueles olhos tão brilhantes, mas aquele pensamento era ridículo. Ele não deveria pensar em ter o outro em seus braços ou querer confortá-lo e nem nada disso. Sentiu o coração acelerar e olhou para frente se deparando com uma clareira.

Harry se deteve, sobressaltado pela beleza do local. Tudo transmitia a sensação de uma invernal, como se nada tivesse mudado sob as agulhas do teto durante mil anos, nem seria alterada no futuro, o tempo mesmo parecia se rendido a um sonho de que nunca despertaria.

O solo estava repleto de densos grupos de flores. O tesouro fugaz da primavera se amontoava em rosas, jacintos e lírios, como se fossem pilhas de rubis, safiras e opalas. Seus aromas intoxicantes atraiam hordas de borboletas coloridas. A direita, um regato borbulhava depois de uma fileira de roseiras, enquanto um par de esquilos se perseguiam em torno de uma rocha. Era cheio de vida e ao mesmo tempo trazia uma paz absoluta.

A princípio pareceu a Harry como um lugar onde os cervos pudessem deitar para passar a noite, mas ao seguir olhando-o, começou a descobrir atalhos escondidos entre a vegetação e as árvores, uma luz suave e cálida onde normalmente deveria haver sombras castanhas, um estranho padrão na forma dos ramos, ramos grandes e flores, tão sutil que era quase impossível de detectar: indícios de que o que estava vendo não era de todo natural. Pestanejou e a visão mudou de repente, como se lhe tivessem colocado ante os olhos uma lente e todas as formas se tornassem reconhecíveis. Eram caminhos, sim. E flores também. Mas o que havia tomado por bosques de árvores grumosas e retorcidas eram na realidade edifícios que cresciam diretamente nos pinheiros.

Uma árvore tinha a base tão larga que antes de afundar suas raízes no chão, formava uma casa de dois pisos. Os dois pisos eram hexagonais, embora o superior tivesse a metade da largura do inferior, o qual dava a casa um aspecto escalonado. Os tetos e as paredes eram feitos de laminas de madeiras envoltas em torno de seis grossos cavaletes. Os musgos e o líquen amarelo balizavam os beirais e pendiam emoldurando as janelas que davam em ambos os lados. A porta dianteira era uma misteriosa silhueta negra sob um arco cheio de símbolos cinzelados na madeira.

Era uma cidade ou vilarejo, sem nenhuma dúvida eram habitações. Pareciam vazias, mas se eles prestassem atenção poderiam ouvir pequenas risadas infantis, o som suave de uma canção, madeira batendo na madeira, o riacho, sons que indicavam vida.

Todos pareciam assombrados olhando para tudo quando perceberam um movimento.

Havia alguém próximo a eles os observando.

O homem era incrivelmente branco e suave, como se tivesse sido esculpido em osso descorado. Seu rosto parecia eterno, nem velho nem jovem e tão inanimado quanto uma estatua, exceto pelos dois olhos azuis safira brilhantes que examinavam os recém chegados atentamente, como se fossem chamas saindo do crânio.

Ele tinha pouco mais de 1,80m. Cabelos castanhos escuros bem espessos repicados com uma franja fina caindo sobre os olhos, Harry não tinha certeza, mas o tom castanho parecia se alterar e se mesclar e ele se assustou quando atingiu o mesmo tom vermelho de Ron e depois o loiro de Draco. As mechas eram cheias em cima, encurtando até ficarem bem ralas na nuca. Dando um visual rebelde. Seus lábios eram adoráveis, esculpidos com perfeição num tom rosa pálido que se sobressaia na brancura de sua pele, e ele tinha sobrancelhas escuras e arqueadas. Seu nariz era pequeno e harmônico no seu rosto, assim como seu queixo quadrado. Um pequeno piercing adornava sua orelha direita.

- Boa noite! – ele fez uma reverencia e sua voz se confundia com a brisa noturna – Erik a seu dispor. – e sorriu mostrando seus caninos afiados.

Hermione arfou ao seu lado e sussurrou:

- Vampiros?

Erik sorriu e ao seu lado apareceu outro rapaz. Tão branco, belo e alto quanto ele, mas seu cabelo era longo, cor de ferrugem, caindo pelos ombros até o meio das costas. Seus olhos eram como buracos negros. Ambos vestiam túnicas azuladas que cobriam todo o corpo.

- Realmente somos aqueles que originaram a lenda do seu povo, mas não se preocupem, não tomamos sangue. – disse o rapaz num tom suave e cativante.

- Pelo menos não qualquer sangue. – completou Erick e o outro o tocou na mão delicado como um aviso.

- Meu nome é Simmon. – voltou a dizer – E vocês são nossos convidados essa noite.

Era perturbador vê-los tão próximos, eram como gigantes feitos do mesmo marfim, raro e fino, mas esculpidos por mãos diferentes. Ambos estavam com os cabelos voando, levados pelo vento.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, mas como tinham chego até ali deveriam continuar. Seguiram os dois elfos ou vampiros, ele ainda estava confuso em como denominá-los, por uma trilha de flores se deparando numa grande árvore, o tronco parecia retorcido formando uma escada que levava para cima, onde mais troncos formavam o que parecia uma sacada. Ele não teve duvidas ao constatar que aquilo era uma casa.

- Sentem-se. – disse Erick se sentando no chão coberto de flores e folhas ao chegar ao andar de cima.

Era como uma grande sala, não havia moveis, ou algo que eles identificassem como isso, ramos de trepadeiras pareciam criar cortinas separando alguns ambientes, mas o maior era onde eles estavam, o centro de onde podiam ver toda a Floresta das Lamentações.

Luna foi a primeira a se sentar com uma expressão sonhadora, Ginny e Neville pareciam não querer contrariá-los, Hermione ainda olhava para os lados um pouco desconfiada e Draco tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos, mas Harry não o repeliu quando o mesmo sentou ao seu lado e segurou sua mão firme entre eles.

Simmon surgiu com uma travessa de prata, com entalhes de runas que Hermione e Draco tentavam sem sucesso traduzir, contendo frutas dos mais variados tipos e uma jarra de água cristalina.

- São runas élficas. – disse Luna observando Hermione – Não aprendemos isso na escola.

- Não... – concordou Draco apertando ainda mais a mão de Harry – É uma língua considerada perdida.

- Ela está tão viva quanto eu ou você meu rapaz. – disse Erick pegando uma maça da travessa posta no meio deles.

- Como você conhece essas runas? – perguntou Simmon para Luna com uma expressão curiosa.

Luna sorriu, mas apenas balançou os ombros pegando também uma das frutas da travessa.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Hermione que estava sentada dura como uma pedra.

- Acho que vocês sabem... – riu Erick.

- A Floresta das Lamentações. – concluiu Simmon – Não é um lugar freqüentado por bruxos.

- Onde estão nossas varinhas? – perguntou Ginny sendo abraçada por Neville.

- Aqueles pedaços de madeira? – indagou Simmon – Estão aqui. – disse colocando-os ao lado da travessa e cada um deles correu para pegar sua varinha.

Erick os olhava curioso.

- No meu tempo bruxos não usavam esses gravetos. – comentou.

- Realmente. – concordou Simmon acariciando a mão do outro.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Hermione segurando firmemente a varinha em seu colo.

Erick riu, um som gostoso que passava por eles.

Sommin piscou os olhos parecendo atordoado.

- Acho que essa é a nossa frase criança.

Erick tocou o ombro do outro e se virou para Hermione.

- Vocês invadem nossas terras e perguntam o que nós queremos?

Havia um brilho entre perigo e divertimento faiscando nos olhos azuis.

Hermione corou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Estamos procurando um lugar. – disse Harry e sentiu Draco se encolher atrás de si quando os dois elfos se viraram para lhe encarar.

- Que lugar? – perguntou Simmon calmamente, mas Harry percebeu que Erick parecia analisar Draco atentamente e de uma maneira inconsciente se ergueu tirando o sonserino completamente da visão do outro. Erick piscou, mas sorriu sussurrando algo no ouvido de Simmon.

Simmon concordou acariciando os cabelos agora esverdeados de Erick.

Harry parecia ter perdido o raciocínio ao sentir a respiração quente de Draco nas suas costas, o calor do corpo do outro garoto tão próximo, poderia jurar que ele tremia levemente e mais uma vez teve que segurar sua vontade de segurar o rapaz em seus braços e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Engoliu em seco e se manteve firme. A mão do outro ainda seguramente na sua, apertou-a passando confiança.

- Estamos procurando a Torre da Derrota. – disse sério.

Um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto pálido de Simmon enquanto seus olhos se erguiam para fora através das colinas.

- Então vieram ao lugar certo.

Quando seguiram o olhar dele arfaram. Bela como um dia ensolarado e brilhante como a lua. Uma torre se erguia majestosa em meio aquele lugar. Parecia uma visão que estremecia diante seus olhos como se estivesse ali e ao mesmo tempo não estivesse. Não havia nenhuma dúvida, aquela era a Torre da Derrota.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Olá! Esse capítulo deveria ter saído semana passada, mas fiquei com preguiça de revisar, não foi bem preguiça na verdade, foi mais porque seria corrido e eu queria colocar mais coisa nesse capítulo, mas vocês acham que a história atende aos meus pedidos? NÃO! Nada disso! Resultado: A fic ganhou mais um capítulo que não estava previsto: Portais da Alma! ¬¬_

_Beijinhos..._


	15. Portais da Alma

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

Capítulo 14 – Portais da Alma

A chuva gelada bateu em seu rosto escorrendo pelo seu corpo, encharcando suas roupas. Harry estava correndo. Ele não sabia por que estava correndo, mas ele corria como se sua vida dependesse disso. Uma risada fria ecoou, mas ele não conseguia ver, pois tudo era escuro demais. O engraçado era sua consciência de que mesmo com toda aquela chuva seu cabelo continuava bagunçado. Ele não deveria ter esse tipo de pensamento na situação que se encontrava, mas não conseguia evitar.

Em meio a sua corrida ele viu uma luz.

Parecia o luar iluminando um corpo esticado. A pessoa estava presa pelos pulsos e tornozelos por fios invisíveis aos seus olhos. A pele lisa e perfeita da perna parecia creme e brilhava. Uma blusa branca era a única coisa que cobria o corpo magro e sem imperfeições, mas com a chuva a blusa colava nas formas delicadas. A cabeça pendia caída para trás e os cabelos claros estavam escurecidos pela água. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas ele podia perceber os cílios longos e destacados, os lábios finos e o queixo pontudo.

Draco Malfoy.

Tentou correr em direção a ele, mas um vulto se aproximou do corpo antes dele. As feições ofídicas o deixavam reconhecível até mesmo na escuridão daquele lugar. Voldemort. Ele se aproximou circulando o corpo desacordo de Draco passando a unha longa e fina pela pele delicada deixando um filete de sangue por onde ela passava.

Harry fechou as mãos em punho irritado.

- Harry Potter... – sussurrou a voz fria de Voldemort – O menino que insiste em viver.

Tentou abrir a boca para responder, para gritar, mas sua voz não saiu. A cabeça de Draco virou em sua direção e ele abriu os olhos deixando-o visualizar as duas orbes cinzentas como o luar. Arfou diante a intensidade com que ele lhe olhava.

- Harry me ajude... – o tom arrastado de Draco soou em seus ouvidos.

Ele queria ajudar. Queria tirar aquele ser horrível de perto dele. Queria curar suas feridas. Queria...

- NÃO!

Berrou se sentando na cama improvisada sobre palhas. Os olhos arregalados correndo por seus amigos que o olhavam assustados. Não pensou quando encontrou os olhos claros de Draco e praticamente voou para cima do rapaz.

- Potter! – gritou Draco em indignação, ao ver suas roupas sendo arrancadas.

Harry precisava ver se a pele não tinha sido marcada, se não havia sangue. Quase respirou aliviado ao constatar que Draco não era tão magro quanto sua visão, nem sua perna lisa e imaculada. Ele possuía pelos claros cobrindo o corpo, músculos, uma cicatriz no joelho, provavelmente alguma arte de criança que ele escondeu dos pais, haviam pequenas pintas cobrindo as coxas e nos braços. Deixou a cabeça cair na barriga dele e riu ao constatar que não era lisa e delicada, mas muito parecida com a sua com músculos em formação.

- Potter o que está acontecendo? – ouviu Draco perguntar e ficou feliz pelo sonserino não ter tirado-o de cima dele.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali até sua respiração normalizar, mas acabou adormecendo quando sentiu os dedos longos de Draco acariciarem os seus cabelos. O aroma dele era tranqüilizador, o corpo era quente e aconchegante e a respiração dele cadenciava a sua.

Piscou diante da claridade. Alguém, provavelmente Draco, ainda acariciava seus cabelos. Suspirou e levantou lentamente procurando seus óculos por perto. Olhou para Draco e o observou sério com os olhos fixos nos dele. A roupa que ele tinha usado para dormir estava destruída pelo seu ataque, deixando seu corpo praticamente todo à mostra. Involuntariamente Harry deslizou o dedo por onde no seu pesadelo Voldemort havia marcado a perna de Draco.

- Agora você vai me explicar o que foi isso? – mais uma vez Draco perguntou e Harry podia perceber que ele estava a pouco de perder a paciência – Precisava arrancar minha roupa dessa maneira.

- Você estava amarrado... – disse num sussurro ainda com a mão na coxa de Malfoy, ainda querendo ter certeza que aquilo não foi real – Ele marcou você... havia sangue...

Draco se sentou e segurou sua mão tirando-a de perto dele.

- Eu estou bem Potter! – disse Draco sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Malfoy! – Harry tentou segura-lo, mas ele se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro daquele estranho lugar, provavelmente para trocar de roupas.

- O que está acontecendo Harry? – olhou para cima e se deparou com o olhar preocupado de Hermione.

- Foi só um pesadelo. – disse Harry num suspiro passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Só um pesadelo.

OoOoOoO

Eles estavam andando a horas. Não conseguiam dizer que horas eram, pois ali a claridade era sempre a mesma. Não havia dia ou noite naquela floresta. Eles tinham percorrido um longo caminho. O suor em seus rostos e o cansaço em seus corpos dizia isso. Erick e Simmon iam à frente parecendo não sentir o tempo passar e Harry desconfiava que eles realmente não sentissem.

- Estou cansada. – disse Ginny depois de um tempo se escorando numa arvore.

- Parecia tão perto. – comentou Neville também se sentando por ali.

- A Torre está aqui e não está. – disse Erick observando-os com curiosidade, seu olhar às vezes o lembrava de um cientista analisando uma cobaia.

- Como assim está aqui e não está? – questionou Hermione.

- Espaço, tempo, tudo isso é relativo. – disse Simmon – A Torre da Derrota vive em muitas dimensões e em nenhuma delas.

- Dimensões? – os olhos de Luna brilharam encarando os dois elfos.

Erick confirmou com a cabeça.

Hermione os olhou cética, mas não disse nada. Harry agradeceu a Merlin por isso, pois tudo o que não precisava no momento era mais uma das discussões filosóficas entre Hermione e aqueles dois. Ele duvidava que os elfos fossem perder em argumentação de qualquer maneira.

Eles estavam em um terreno plano, e o caminho que percorreram, depois de muitas curvas e subidas, estendia-se em linha reta através de um capinzal salpicado de árvores altas. Era como se tivessem deixado a floresta fechada para trás, mas mesmo ali não era possível ver o céu. Tinham parado para descansar, pois nenhum deles parecia conseguir dar um passo adiante. A Torre parecia tão distante como no início da caminhada e essa perspectiva desanimava ainda mais Harry.

- Vamos continuar andando. – disse Harry obrigando todos a se levantarem. Ele olhou para o lado observando Draco. O sonserino estava calado desde seu ataque naquela manhã. Não tinham trocado nenhuma palavra ou olhar, mas Harry tinha percebido que Draco parecia gravitar em sua volta estando sempre perto quando menos esperasse.

- Porque não chega nunca? – perguntou Ginny completamente esgotada pela caminhada sendo amparada por Neville, que parecia tão esgotado quanto a garota.

- Porque estamos pensando apenas em estar no caminho e nunca em chegar lá.

Todos se viraram assustados para Draco que tinha respondido a questão.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – questionou Hermione franzindo a testa.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Se a Torre é atemporal, ela vai estar sempre onde queremos que esteja e como só pensamos no caminho... – comentou Luna com seus olhos sonhadores observando a Torre – É faz sentido...

Harry se jogou no chão frustrado.

Erick e Simmon continuavam de pé apenas os observando como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do universo e imaginando aquele lugar isolado, provavelmente eles eram a saída daquela vida rotineira deles. De tempos em tempos Simmon comentava algo com Erick que eles não entendiam.

- Certo. – disse Harry cruzando as pernas numa típica posição de yoga que ele sempre via de relance nos filmes trouxas de Duda – Vamos mentalizar que estamos na Torre.

Ron o olhou como se ele fosse louco, mas sentou do seu lado estalando o pescoço.

- Ron! – exclamou Hermione incomodada com o barulho.

- O que? – perguntou o rapaz – Estou relaxando.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos, mas viu pelo canto do olho Draco sentar no chão e fechar os olhos concentrado. Luna estava numa posição complicada que Harry tinha certeza que não conseguiria imitar e provavelmente havia algum osso faltando na estrutura da garota. Neville e Ginny mais pareciam ter adormecidos encostados um no outro. Hermione bufou levemente contrariada, mas sentou fechando os olhos.

Ele respirou fundo e imaginou. Deixou a mente vagar e se imaginou diante da Torre. Tão brilhante e magnífica quanto conseguiram ver de longe, mas agora eles estavam ali diante dela a ponto de tocar sua estrutura. Sorriu sentindo o calor suave que emanava dela.

Quando abriu os olhos ficou pasmo. Diante deles estava realmente a Torre da Derrota, em meio a uma clareira, rodeada por um gramado baixo e verde vivo. A parte de baixo era larga e amparada por vigas, como se fosse o tronco de uma grande árvore. A estrutura se erguia em direção ao céu majestosa e brilhante como um raio de sol.

Harry foi tomado pela excitação. Tinham conseguido. Tinham encontrado finalmente a Torre da Derrota.

- É enorme... – sussurrou Ron tão espantado quanto Harry.

- O colar está brilhando. – gritou Ginny tirando o _El corazón del sangre_ de dentro das vestes.

- Ele parece estar reagindo a Torre. – comentou Hermione chegando perto.

- Como vamos entrar? – perguntou Luna com seus olhos observando atentamente – Não vejo nenhuma entrada.

Eles se viraram rapidamente para a Torre. Luna estava certa. Era uma torra alta e sem nenhuma forma de entrar. Não haviam janelas ou maneiras de escalar. Harry junto com Draco e Ron percorreu toda a circunferência para não encontrar nenhuma maneira de entrar. Ele se jogou no chão e olhou para Erick.

- E então? Alguma ajuda?

- As Portas dos Elfos não foram feitas para ficarem visíveis. – disse Erick sério observando a Torre – Principalmente a da Torre da Derrota.

- Essa Torre foi selada pelos dois povos. – continuou Simmon – Por isso é preciso de um elfo puro dos dois povos.

- Dois povos? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Erick assentiu.

- Os elfos de Methuselah e os de Strahl.

- Os elfos de Methuselah deram origem ao mito dos vampiros conhecidos pelos trouxas e os elfos de Strahl mantiveram o nome de sua lenda.

- Methuselah e Strahl? – disse Neville – Já ouvi esses nomes.

- Eram regiões mágicas do passado. – respondeu Hermione – Estudamos isso em História da Magia.

Erick sorriu.

- É animador saber que ainda estudam sobre as regiões élficas do passado. – comentou Simmon indiferente sentando num grosso tronco de árvore as margens da clareira.

- Como vamos abrir a porta se precisamos de dois elfos puros? – perguntou Neville tentando ver o topo da Torre.

Erick voltou a sorrir caminhando lentamente até um ponto da torre e estendeu a mão que se encaixou perfeitamente na estrutura fazendo-a brilhar em tons avermelhados.

- Um lado do trato está aqui. – disse o elfo com um sorriso divertido. – Methuselah.

Harry se sentiu frustrado, tinha ido tão longe para serem barrados por não terem idéia de onde conseguiriam um puro sangue da outra raça élfica. Não fazia idéia de onde encontrar um elfo puro ou até mesmo se eles ainda estavam naquele mundo, pois pelo que contavam as lendas eles haviam partido há muitos séculos atrás.

Draco Malfoy suspirou pesadamente e olhou longamente para Harry. O garoto lhe devolveu o olhar confuso, mas Draco seguiu em frente e estendeu a mão no outro encaixe da Torre.

- Strahl. – disse baixo, seus olhos fechados com força.

A Torre brilhou em azul claro e vermelho lançando uma forte brisa sobre eles. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando uma luz branca delineou a porta que foi aberta logo em seguida. Lá dentro eles podiam ver um salão redondo escuro com uma escada espiral que subia contra a parede de pedra.

- Malfoy? – falou Harry ainda mais confuso olhando para o sonserino.

- Cala a boca Potter! – rosnou Draco olhando desafiadoramente para Harry.

Harry pensou em responder ou falar qualquer coisa, mas foi interrompido por Simmon:

- Você sabe o que despertou meu jovem. – disse o elfo num tom brando, quase respeitoso.

Draco sentiu sua garganta apertar e evitando o olhar do outro elfo, entrou na Torre.

Erick riu.

- Não meu querido... Ele não faz a menor idéia.

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Hermione seguindo Harry de perto que tinha ido atrás de Draco, que parecia querer colocar uma grande distancia entre eles.

- Significa que Malfoy é um puro sangue como sempre disse. – respondeu sonhadora Luna – Só não é de bruxo, mas ele nunca comentou que tipo era realmente.

Ginny revirou os olhos passando pela amiga.

- O colar continua a brilhar e pertencia aos Malfoy. – disse a garota séria – Isso provavelmente já era uma pista.

- Eu não acredito! – gemeu Ron olhando para cima.

- O que? – perguntou Neville gemendo em seguida ao perceber o olhar do amigo.

- Exatamente crianças. – disse Simmon parecendo estar se divertindo muito naquele dia – Vamos ter que subir tudo isso.

Quando Harry olhou para cima não conseguiu ver o fim das escadas. Seria uma longa subida e Draco já parecia estar bem adiantado praticamente correndo na frente deles.

Eles subiram. Sentaram. Descansaram. Voltaram a subir. Não era possível ver o fim daquelas escadas. Por um minuto Harry pensou que fosse o mesmo caso de encontrar a Torre e pensou com todas as suas forças em chegar ao topo, mas todo seu esforço não teve resultado e eles tiveram apenas que continuar a subir.

Luna ora saltitava, ora cantarolava alguma canção estranha envolvendo lobos e noites sombrias. Harry não queria saber de onde ela conhecia aquelas canções, mas agradecia quando Ron obrigava a menina a fechar a boca. Draco continuava com uma boa dianteira como se todo o esforço de subir não fizesse efeito em seu corpo. Simmon e Erick também subiam calmamente atrás deles, parando apenas quando eles paravam para retomar o fôlego.

Ninguém dizia nada.

Hermione parecia concentrada como se estivesse fazendo alguma prova extremamente importante. Ginny e Neville pareciam estar se arrastando. Harry esperava que a garota não desmaiasse, pois não sabia se conseguiriam subi-la assim. Ele tinha a impressão que Erick e Simmon com toda sua força e resistência não iriam ajudá-los. Eles pareciam mais interessados em apenas observá-los.

- Quanto mais teremos que subir? – perguntou Harry depois de um longo tempo.

Erick piscou os olhos parecendo acordar de um transe.

- Não sei. – disse num tom suave – Nunca estive aqui antes.

- Nunca esteve? – perguntou Hermione.

Simmon confirmou com a cabeça.

- Essa Torre foi selada há muitos anos. – disse Erick – Muito tempo antes de mim. O que sabemos são apenas lendas.

- Que tipo de lendas? – quis saber Ginny curiosa, sua voz saiu ofegante.

- Sobre um poder proibido. – respondeu Simmon.

- Porque proibido? – questionou Neville.

- Ninguém sabe. – disse Simmon.

- São lendas antigas. – concordou Erick.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Ron – Estamos atrás de um poder proibido dos elfos que ninguém sabe exatamente o que é... Perfeito... – murmurou o garoto contrariado.

- A profecia diz que esse poder vai derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. – comentou Ginny ainda ofegante – Isso basta para mim.

- Nós já estamos aqui. – disse Harry – O único jeito é seguir em frente.

Quando terminou de dizer quase caiu com o impulso que deu. A escada havia terminado. Estavam no topo, não haviam paredes ali, mas não era possível ver nada. Tudo o que Harry podia ver em todas as direções, acima e abaixo, de um lado para o outro, era ar vazio e as estrelas desaparecendo ao longe. Era uma visão estranha e inquietante, como se estivesse no liminar do universo. Olhou para frente e viu Draco parado no meio da torre, a circunferência era enorme.

- Não tem nada aqui. – disse Hermione assim que chegou.

- Subimos tudo isso para nada? – perguntou Ron se jogando no chão.

Ginny e Neville desabaram junto a ele.

- Parece um bom lugar. – disse Luna cantarolando correndo o perímetro.

- Não vá cair Luna! – gritou Ginny vendo a amiga correr perto da borda, mas Luna não lhe deu atenção correndo como uma criança num campo aberto.

- O que vamos fazer? – questionou Hermione parando próxima a Harry.

- Não sei... – respondeu baixo ainda observando Draco.

O rapaz estava distante deles e olhava para o outro lado. Harry tinha milhares de perguntas na sua cabeça. Como Draco tinha conseguido abrir a porta élfica? O que aquilo queria dizer? O que os elfos queriam dizer com Draco ter despertado alguma coisa? O que aquele lugar significava? O que eles deveriam fazer agora?

Estava tão confuso que sua cabeça doía.

Erick e Simmon também estavam ali. Apenas observando parados próximos as escadas. Seus olhos não diziam nada e Harry poderia jurar que os elfos não falariam nada e pelo que eles disseram, nem mesmo eles tinham conhecimento.

Um poder proibido e selado por dois povos.

O que aquilo poderia significar?

- O colar continua brilhando. – disse Ginny observando o _El corazón del sangre_ em suas mãos.

- Traga-o aqui. – disse Draco lá do centro olhando-os pela primeira vez.

Não havia nada de diferente nele, era o mesmo sonserino com sorriso torto de sempre. De alguma maneira Harry achava que Draco passaria por uma transformação instantânea, suas orelhas ficariam pontudas, cresceria, seu cabelo cairia em cascata, mas não havia nenhuma alteração nele. Era o mesmo Draco Malfoy de sempre. Ele só parecia cansado como todos eles estavam depois dessa jornada.

Ginny gemeu em frustração, mas se levantou se encaminhando onde estava Draco. Assim que chegou um forte vendaval tomou conta do lugar. Os cabelos de Ginny voavam com o vento e ela parecia ter sido suspensa no ar. Seus olhos se reviraram e a conhecida voz suave disse em suas mentes:

- É o tempo! O escolhido deve abrir os portais...

Um barulho ensurdecedor tomou conta do lugar. Um estrondo alto elevou-se no ar, fazendo-os saltar. O barulho foi seguido de um hediondo som áspero e arrastado. Harry tentou recuar, mas o chão tremia fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Percebeu que Hermione e Draco também tinham sido jogados no chão pelas trepidações e até mesmo Erick e Simmon pareciam assustados, apesar de continuarem de pé.

Três enormes portas de pedra surgiam diante deles. Harry levantou-se e deu alguns passos trêmulos para observar melhor. As portas enormes pareciam desafiar a física, lançando faíscas e poeira enquanto surgiam. O som de rocha se roçando com rocha era assustador.

Quando finalmente pararam as portas tinham mais de dois metros de altura e um e meio de comprimento. Pareciam extraordinárias, trabalhadas em detalhes com runas desconhecidas escritas em toda a volta. Quando repararam bem descobriram que não eram portas maciças, mas portais onde se podia ver o outro lado. Um calafrio tomou conta de Harry ao se lembrar do portal por onde Sirius tinha desaparecido. Seu coração foi a boca quando Luna atravessou um deles na sua curiosidade, mas felizmente, dessa vez, nada aconteceu.

- Use a faca para abrir os portais, escolhido... – voltou a dizer a voz em suas mentes – No primeiro apenas os clãs guerreiros podem entrar.

O primeiro portal a direita deles brilhou em vermelho.

- No segundo razão e sensibilidade devem se unir.

O portal do meio brilhou em azul claro.

- No terceiro amor e ódio devem ser confrontados.

O último portal brilhou em verde claro.

- O portador deve abrir os portais, o escolhido... Lembre-se, você e a faca são um só... Abra os mundos...

Harry sentia sua cabeça latejar, olhou sua mão esquerda onde os dedos não mais existiam e ele tornou a ver seus dois dedos caindo no chão, sua mente doía com a memória como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, seu corpo doía, ele tremia sem perceber e a voz cada vez mais agitada dizia que ele seria capaz de encontrar a fenda entre os mundos, que apenas ele poderia iniciar aquela jornada.

Caiu de joelhos no chão sem forças para sustentar seu próprio corpo.

O vento parou e Ginny caiu desacordada no chão. Neville correu até garota, mas ela parecia adormecida.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Hermione atordoada.

- Harry deve abrir os portais. – respondeu Luna como se fosse normal.

Harry respirou fundo puxando a faca sutil das suas vestes. Nunca mais tinha tocado nela deixando-a ali, mas agora parecia que era hora de finalmente utilizá-la. Levantou-se vacilante e parou diante dos portais. A faca firme em suas mãos. Todos olhavam para ele em expectativa. Encaminhou-se para o primeiro portal e parou. Sua respiração agitada. Seu corpo inteiro parecia injetado de adrenalina.

- O que são esses portais? – perguntou Ron receoso.

- Esses são os Portais da Alma... – sussurrou Erick.

Eles se viraram e viram os dois elfos parecendo tão assombrados quanto eles próprios.

- Pensamos que seriam mitos. – disse Simmon segurando a mão de Erick – Existem muitas histórias de pessoas que se perderam nesses portais.

- O que existem nesses portais? – questionou Hermione.

- Os elementos escondidos. – respondeu Simmon.

- Três nesse mundo. Bruxos, Elfos e Mortais. – disse Erick.

- Três perdidos entre os mundos. – completou Simmon fascinado, observando os portais. – Esses são os portais que levam aos mundos.

Harry voltou a olhar o primeiro portal.

- Então temos que buscar os elementos. – disse Harry convicto.

Ele levantou a faca buscando no ar, buscando em sua mente, a ponta da faca, a fresta tão minúscula que os olhos não podem ver. Ele relaxou e sentiu. Sentiu a ponta da faca como se fosse uma parte de seu corpo, sentiu a fenda onde não devera existir nada, encaixou a faca, respirou fundo e deslizou para baixo cortando o espaço.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Finalmente um novo capítulo... Finalmente a história está se encaminhando para a parte que eu gosto... No mínimo a história teria mais oito capítulos, mas provavelmente terá bem mais... Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e continuem comentando..._

_Beijinhos..._


	16. Caminhos que se separam

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 15 – Caminhos que se separam_

Seus pés descalços batiam contra a terra. Ela corria. Sabia que tinha sido um erro sair, mas ela precisava arriscar e Narcisa saiu correndo, tropeçando nos bancos de pedra; pessoas gritavam atrás dela, mas não importava, eram apenas trouxas sem nenhuma importância. A bainha do manto de Bellatrix sumiu de vista logo à frente. Ela sabia que estava cercada. Sua irmã estava apenas brincando com ela, fazendo seu temor aumentar ao nível irracional. Narcisa não se rebaixaria a isso, não tinha se casado com Lucius Malfoy apenas por vontade de seus pais. Não era um acordo de negócios como tinha sido o casamento de Bellatrix, não era uma paixonite de adolescentes como o casamento de Andrômeda. Ela era uma Malfoy.

Narcisa o havia escolhido como esposo.

Lucius a havia escolhido como esposa.

Por seu porte, seu dinheiro, sua beleza, mais acima de tudo por sua ambição, por sua história. Um Malfoy não recuava, não tinha medo e era isso que a encantava. Eles se completavam e se entendiam com um único olhar. Se fosse ser piegas como sua irmã mais velha diria que Lucius era sua alma gêmea e pela primeira vez quis acreditar naquilo. Pediu com todo seu coração para que fosse verdade, pois Andrômeda sempre disse que almas gêmeas poderiam se encontrar novamente do outro lado.

Narcisa queria ver os olhos cinzentos de Lucius mais uma vez. Eles poderiam ser frios para o mundo, mas para ela eram sempre quentes e acolhedores. Narcisa sorriu se lembrando de seu primeiro beijo com Lucius. De como ele a tratava como uma princesa dos contos infantis que sua mãe sempre as tinha proibido de ler.

"_Você é minha flor mais delicada_"

É o que ele sempre lhe repetia. Lucius que tinha lhe dado a felicidade de gerar seu primogênito, que tinha se mantido firme em todas as suas decisões até ali. Boas e más decisões e agora eles estavam pagando por seus erros. Ela mirou uma maldição por sobre o ombro sabendo que não acertaria ninguém. Não havia escapatória.

Continuou correndo, mas parou abruptamente. Um forte impacto mágico bateu contra seu corpo e ela fechou os olhos. Lagrimas desceram deles sem que conseguisse compreender. Respirou fundo e virou levantando sua varinha. Suas mãos firmes, seu olhar duro.

- Draco! – murmurou Narcisa com a voz embargada – O que você fez minha criança.

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritou Bellatrix surgindo a sua frente, o sorriso grotesco da insanidade adornando seu rosto.

O raio verde acertou em cheio seu peito. O corpo caiu pesado no chão, seus olhos azuis abertos, vidrados e inexpressivos como as janelas de uma casa deserta e um sorriso suave em sua boca. Narcisa Malfoy estava morta.

OoOoOoO

Dumbledore estava de pé em frente a grande janela de seu escritório. Ele fitava o horizonte com seus olhos melancólicos por baixo dos óculos meia lua. Fawkes piava em seu poleiro próximo a mesa. Havia um vento frio que passava por eles fazendo as vestes púrpuras de Dumbledore tremularem.

Severus também estava presente sentado na cadeira de frente a mesa do escritório. Seus olhos fitavam o chão a sua frente como se procurassem alguma imperfeição. Nenhum deles falava nada.

Não havia o que falar.

Ambos haviam sentido o impacto mágico e mesmo que não soubessem exatamente o que aquilo significava, deixava claro que algo grande estava acontecendo no mundo lá fora, distante dos murros protegidos de Hogwarts. Albus parecia incerto quanto ao fato daquilo ser bom ou não para eles. Pela primeira vez se via cego. Continuava sem saber o paradeiro de Harry e seus amigos, girou fazendo a capa se agitar e fitou Severus. O homem estava acabado e não havia nada que ele pudesse falar. Ele não tinha nem mesmo certeza do que aquilo poderia representar para eles daqui para frente.

Naquela tarde abaixo do nome de Narcisa Malfoy havia surgido uma cruz indicando sua morte.

Segundos depois o nome de Draco Malfoy desapareceu de todos os registros mágicos.

Desde então Severus encarava o chão como se o tempo tivesse parado e Albus simplesmente não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, não havia uma explicação. Nunca em toda sua vida tinha ouvido falar de alguém que desaparecia dos registros mágicos. Tudo o que podia fazer era tentar entender, achar uma explicação, mas parecia que não tinha conhecimento para tanto. Depois de todos aqueles anos ele se sentia como um colegial sem compreender o mundo onde se encontrava.

- Ele não está morto Albus... – sussurrou Severus de onde estava.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça.

- Precisamos acreditar que não Severus... – sussurrou de volta – Precisamos acreditar que não.

OoOoOoO

Alto, magro e com um capuz negro ensopado de sangue, seu terrível rosto branco e seco de cobra, seus cruéis olhos vermelhos. Voldemort estava sentado em seu trono improvisado apreciando o choro descontrolado da jovem sangue ruim a sua frente. Havia um prazer especial em ouvi-los implorar por misericórdia, gostava de cortá-los lentamente para ouvir seu choro, seu desespero, ver o sangue vermelho banhar suas peles imundas.

Parou calmamente sua contemplação e olhou para cima, um sorriso frio e inumado tomou conta de sua face.

- Você acha que pode me vencer criança? – disse numa voz arrepiante e aguda.

Levantou andando entre os corpos em meio a gemidos sofridos, soluços de choro, sons de desespero. Respirou dilatando as narinas ofídicas sentindo o aroma de sangue, suor e desesperança que reinava ali.

- Não é o bastante... – disse Voldemort perigosamente.

Voldemort caminhava vagarosamente observando o lugar. Seus estreitos olhos cor escarlate pareciam insatisfeitos, estalou o pescoço e levantou a mão: a força do feitiço que emanou dela era tão grande que toda a mansão estremeceu e as vidraças se estilhaçaram.

Voldemort gargalhou e com a mesma mão fez um dos seus servos, no caso Rabicho, vir até ele levantando a manga esquerda e tocando a sua adorada marca negra.

- É hora de levarmos esse paraíso para além desses muros.

OoOoOoO

Era um quarto pequeno com o teto inclinado. Cada centímetro do papel de parede antigo e maltratado havia sido coberto por aqueles pôsteres dos sete bruxos e bruxas, que usavam vestes laranja berrante, voando de um lado para o outro chamando a atenção. Alguns piscavam e mandavam beijos.

Não sabia como tinha permitido aquilo. Aquele quarto era como um forno por culpa do espaço compacto e das cores berrantes. A pequena janela redonda mostrava a parte de trás do quintal e mal conseguia ventilar o ambiente.

Livros e revistas espalhadas pelo chão, um caldeirão velho, ervas de poções, roupas, um aquário vazio, peças de xadrez que caminham a esmo pelo chão empoeirado. Acariciou suavemente a colcha laranja, que exibia um brasão com dois enormes C pretos e uma bala de canhão em movimento.

- Ron tinha ficado tão feliz quando ganhou essa colcha. – sussurrou Molly Weasley deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Os últimos meses tinham sido assim. Ela se revezava entre o quarto de Ron e de Ginny na esperança de revê-los em suas camas aquecidos e seguros. Ela não se preocupava somente com seus filhos. Ainda havia Harry, o garoto magricela que havia lhe conquistado com seu jeito tímido, Hermione, que tinha um gênio durão e meigo, e havia as outras crianças também.

Todos desaparecidos.

Arthur lhe dizia que eles estavam bem. Que o Ministério da Magia estava procurando por eles. Que Dumbledore estava procurando por eles, mas seu coração estava apertado. Eram seus filhos, seus filhos caçulas. Sua menina.

- Mamãe... – disse Fred aparecendo na porta.

- A senhora não pode ficar assim... – completou George surgindo do outro lado do irmão.

- O que vamos dizer...

- Ao Roniquito e a Ginny...

- Quando eles retornarem? – perguntaram juntos.

- E se eles não retornarem? – perguntou Molly em desespero – E se eu perder minhas crianças?

- Mãe... – falaram juntos mais uma vez indo abraçá-la na cama – Eles estão bem, acredite no seu coração, eu sei que você sabe que eles estão bem.

Ela sabia, mas seu desespero de mãe era maior. O relógio da cozinha que apontava os dois em perigo mortal também não ajudava em sua aflição, contudo tudo o que ela podia fazer era esperar. Uma longa e angustiante espera.

Agarrou os gêmeos e chorou. Como se o choro pudesse aliviar a sua alma.

OoOoOoO

O frio intenso tomou conta do seu corpo e ele caiu de joelho nos chão.

- Draco. – gritou Harry deixando a fenda do portal de lado e correndo para o lado de Draco – O que houve Draco?

- Frio... – murmurou Draco com os olhos desfocados.

- Você deve cortar os outros portais. – comentou Erick observando-os – Ele está apenas cansado, pode não parecer mais a torre cobra uma boa parcela de nossa energia ao abrirmos.

Harry respirou fundo e deitou Draco, com cuidado, no chão.

- Hermione tome conta dele.

Eles olharam para o rasgo no ar que Harry havia aberto. Não era facil de ver. Em alguns angulos era totalmente invisivel e mesmo assim estava ali. Eles podiam ver a clareira de terra batida. Harry imaginou que se cortasse um talho em sua capa de invisibildade deveria resultar num efeito parecido, diferindo apenas que a pessoa enxergaria por debaixo da capa e não para uma outra dimensão.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Neville observando de perto. Todos pareciam ter se aproximado para verificar.

- Aí minha cabeça. – murmurrou Ginny acordando – O que está acontecendo.

- Harry abriu um portal. – disse Ron assombrado – É muito estranho.

- Nós somos bruxos Weasley o que pode ser tão estranho. – a conhecida voz arrastada sobresaltou Harry que se virou rapido para olhar Draco que parecia recupardo, apesar de suas feições demostrarem um pouco de cansaço – Eu não sou de cristal Potter, para de me olhar assim.

- Desculpe... – murmurrou Harry voltando sua atenção para a fenda.

- Esse é o primeiro portal. – disse Hermione.

- No primeiro apenas os clãs guerreiros podem entrar. – recitou Luna parada ao lado deles.

- E apenas dois devem entrar em cada portal. – disse Simmon atraindo a atenção deles – Pode ser arriscado se um número maior atravessar, esses portais iram testá-los.

- Nos testar? – perguntou Harry.

- São apenas teorias. – respondeu Erick tranqüilo.

Harry imaginou que ele realmente estaria tranqüilo, já que provavelmente Erick e Simmon não iriam entrar em nenhum dos portais.

- Abra o segundo portal Harry. – apontou Luna para o próximo – Abra todos e aí decidiremos quem entrará em qual.

- É uma boa idéia – falou Ginny.

Harry parou diante do segundo portal que brilhava em azul claro e fez o mesmo procedimento, fechou os olhos, ergueu a faca procurando por uma brecha no ar e deslizou para baixo abrindo uma nova entrada. Sentiu os amigos se aproximarem de suas costas e olhou pelo novo rasgo. Parecia uma floresta, com uma grama verde brilhante e muitas cores, parecia um lugar tirado de algum conto de fadas.

- No segundo razão e sensibilidade devem se unir. – disse novamente Luna, sua voz parecendo possuir uma sinistra premonição das aulas da professora Trelawney.

Ron se virou para ela.

- Você tem idéia que está parecendo a professora Trelawney? – ele se arrepiou passando as mãos nos braços – Isso é bizarro!

Luna o encarou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a saltitar cantarolando suas músicas estranhas.

- Eu acho que ela não se importa com a sua opinião. – ponderou Neville, com os braços em volta da cintura de Ginny que se apoiava em seu peito. A garota parecia fraca.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Hermione tocando no braço da amiga.

Ginny sorriu suavemente.

- Me sinto esgotada! – respondeu sincera, como se minha energia estivesse sendo sugada.

- Você não está errada. – respondeu Erick atrás deles chamando a atenção – O colar que carrega está sugando sua energia.

- Então é melhor ela tira-lo! – gritou Harry correndo para perto do Ginny.

- Não vai fazer diferença. – disse Simmon – Ela é a sacerdotisa.

- Sacerdotisa? – perguntou Hermione enrugando a testa, seus olhos castanhos levemente preocupados.

Erick afirmou com a cabeça.

- É por isso que o _El corazón del sangre_ agia com ela... – disse Draco fazendo uma careta – Uma sétima filha, única mulher na família...

- Mas porque o colar está sugando as forças dela? – perguntou Neville preocupado.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que está sugando as minhas e da Draco – respondeu Erick – Somos nós que estamos sustentando esse lugar.

- É melhor Harry abrir logo o último portal e decidirmos quem vai. – comentou Luna olhando para o último portal fechado que brilhava em verde claro.

- Ela está certa. – disse Hermione – Precisamos correr ou Ginny não vai agüentar.

Harry praguejou baixinho e se encaminhou para o último portal o abrindo instantaneamente. Pela fenda era possível ver um lugar escuro, como o interior de uma antiga catedral, até mesmo o ar gelado passava pela fenda.

- No terceiro amor e ódio devem ser confrontados. – mais uma vez falou Luna.

- Certo agora como vamos decidir? – perguntou Ron voltando a observar a fenda.

- Nós não decidimos – disse Hermione séria – Os portais já determinaram...

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Foi unanime. Todos reclamaram do fim do capítulo e queriam mais interação Draco/Harry... rsrsrsrsr... E nesse teve menos interação ainda... rsrsrsrsrs..._

_Olá thanatos! Mais 15 capítulos? Essa fic já é pura enrolação... rsrsrsrs... Mais provavelmente deve ter mais ou menos esse número de capítulos faltando... rsrsrsrs... Ainda mais agora com os Portais... Eu já disse e volto a repetir, está fic mudou muito do meu plot inicial então tem muita coisa nova e muita coisa que estou tendo que adaptar porque os personagens decidiram seguir por outro rumo... É muito bom saber que você acha a fic divertida, espero que continue gostando... _

_Beijinhos..._


	17. O Clã dos Guerreiros

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 16 – O Clã dos Guerreiros_

Harry parou pasmo olhando para Hermione.

- Como é que é? – perguntou meio em dúvida – Os portais já decidiram?

- Pensando bem... – disse Draco com uma expressão séria – Acho que entendi.

- Pois eu não entendi foi nada. – suspirou Ron se deixando cair no chão – Pra mim não tem nada certo.

- Pense Ron! – exclamou Hermione se encaminhando para o primeiro portal, a luz vermelha refletindo em seu rosto de maneira estranha – Aqui só os clãs guerreiros entram.

- E pelo que entendi apenas duas pessoas serão aceitas na dimensão. – disse Harry coçando a cabeça.

- É o que parece. – concordou Draco pensativo.

- O que são os Clãs Guerreiros? – perguntou Harry curioso.

Hermione revirou os olhos, abriu a boca, mas logo fez uma careta estranha colocando as mãos na cintura, seu rosto foi ficando a cada instante mais vermelho conforme todos a observavam e seu pé batia contra o chão. Ron levantou a cabeça e segurou o riso enquanto Harry olhava para o outro lado, em alguns passos ele estava atrás de Draco longe do alcance da amiga.

- Você não sabe! – riu Ron apontando para Hermione que ficou ainda mais vermelha – Aí! Não precisa bater! – resmungou após levar dois tapas da garota.

- Na antiguidade as famílias puro sangue eram chamadas de Clãs. – respondeu Luna sentada no chão, se não fosse a resposta eles não diriam que ela estava prestando atenção na conversa.

- E cada Clã tinha uma especialidade. – concordou Neville.

- Os Malfoy eram conhecidos pela pratica de Magia Obscura. – Draco riu – Nossa boa fama vem de longe.

- Os Lovegood sempre estiveram no ramo das escritas... – comentou Luna analisando o céu infinito.

- Então sou eu que vou! – respondeu Ron desanimado – Os Weasley são um dos Clãs guerreiros.

- Então está fechado. – Harry também se levantou batendo a poeira da roupa.

- Você não pode Harry. – comentou Luna distraída.

- Os Potter tinham magia de cura. – concordou Draco.

- Cura? Mais eu sou péssimo em feitiços de cura! – exclamou Harry.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não é nossa culpa se você é um bruxo de quinta, talvez seja culpa daquela...

- Malfoy! – rosnou Harry próximo ao ouvido de Draco fazendo-o se arrepiar – Não ouse concluir essa frase ou senão...

Draco se virou encarando Harry de frente uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ou se não o que Potter? – sussurrou se aproximando um passo e invadindo o espaço pessoal de Harry encarando as duas esmeraldas que se arregalaram.

- Eu.. eu... – gaguejou Harry prendendo a respiração e engolindo com dificuldade o bolo que se formou em sua garganta. Draco estava tão perto que o nariz arrebitado quase batia no seu. Nunca tinha se dado conta que ambos eram praticamente da mesma altura, talvez Draco fosse pouca coisa mais alto o que não mudava a situação.

- Querem parar vocês dois! – resmungou Hermione dando um tapa na cabeça de cada um deles fazendo-os se afastar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Granger? – perguntou chocado Draco. Hermione apenas abanou a mão ignorando o protesto.

- Mas então quem deve ir? – indagou Harry irritado massageando a cabeça, ele tinha uma leve impressão que a amiga havia usado mais força nele – Ginny?

- Não Harry... – murmurou Ginny fraca – Não sou eu quem vou...

- Sou eu. – respondeu uma voz incerta.

- Neville? – se assustou Harry virando tão rápido em direção do amigo que sentiu seu pescoço repuxar.

- Pode não parecer, mas minha família é um dos Clãs guerreiros também. – comentou o garoto parecendo bastante envergonhado – Sempre tem um motivo para eu ter caído na Grifinória.

- Com certeza você se daria melhor na Lufa-Lufa... – murmurou Draco – Aí! – reclamou após levar uma cotovelada de Harry – O que está acontecendo com vocês hoje? Não respeitam mais a superioridade de ninguém?

Hermione, Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar revirando os olhos e ignoraram o sonserino.

- Então decidimos o primeiro portal! – comentou Luna feliz alheia aos comentários de Draco.

- Nev... – chamou Ginny esticando a mão para segurar a de Neville – Cuide-se! – e estalou um beijo no rosto do rapaz que ficou completamente vermelho.

Ron que já estava de pé ao lado do portal sorriu.

- Então vamos logo. – disse Ron se preparando para passar pela abertura – E vocês dois... – disse apontando para Harry e Draco – Tentem resolver logo essa tensão sexual.

- Ora seu... – resmungou Draco.

- Ron! – gritou Harry, mas tudo o que eles ouviram foram as gargalhadas dos dois amigos antes portal brilhar em vermelho isolando-os.

- É... – comentou Luna com um sorriso – Parece que agora eles estão sozinhos, vamos decidir o próximo portal?

OoOoOoO

Sentia-se bem; como nunca se sentira antes. A magia formigava em sua pele de forma agradável, podia senti-la vibrando por todo o seu ser. Era grandioso e arrebatador.

Caminhou pelas ruas, pisando no sangue e nos membros decepados. Cabeças haviam rolado, e acumulavam-se ao lado dos corpos aos quais haviam pertencido. Olhos arregalados, suas feições eternizadas numa expressão de absoluto terror.

Ele não os conhecia. Não importavam. Eram seres inferiores a ele. Era apenas um longo e inerte amontoado de corpos de simples trouxas. Alguém poderoso como ele somente poderia destruí-los com facilidade. Um simples estalar de dedos e eles cairiam inertes aos seus pés, mas qual seria a graça disso? Não bastava apenas matá-los. Queria ver o sangue cobrindo as ruas, os gritos, o desespero.

Queria vê-los implorar por sua vida miserável.

Um vento forte e pesado pelo cheiro ferroso do sangue soprava por aquela pequena cidade rural. As ruas estavam vazias, desoladas, a não ser pela presença de tantos cadáveres. O silencio opressor lhe dava ainda mais força e satisfação.

Aquele era o seu inicio. Seu sonho de ruína. Levaria aquele belo cenário de caos e desespero a toda a Inglaterra e depois quem sabe a Europa, ao mundo. Seus Comensais da Morte ainda vagavam pela cidade destruída, buscando por alguém vivo, tomando para si o que lhes agradava.

Magia é poder. Os trouxas e os fracos se curvariam ao seu poder extraordinário. Ninguém poderia detê-lo. Ninguém poderia se comparar a ele. Faria todos se ajoelharem diante dele. Os faria sofrer bem devagar.

Voldemort parecia feliz naquele lugar.

Sim, estava feliz; satisfeito e ao mesmo tempo precisava demais.

Foi quando sentiu o toque frio, esguio e esquivo sobre seu ombro, numa carícia insinuante. Era como se uma cobra rastejasse por seu braço acima, sua cobra. Olhou Nagini sobre seu ombro e acariciou sua cabeça achatada enquanto olhava ao redor.

- Não é a visão do paraíso? – sussurrou na língua das cobras.

OoOoOoO

O crepúsculo tinha caído, Ron e Neville se viam em meio a um comprido corredor, o chão de terra batida e dos dois lados haviam enormes muros de pedra cinzenta, que pareciam gigantescas lápides num cemitério de gigantes, enormes e cobertos por uma espessa hera daninha que se espalhava em manchas desiguais. As paredes pareciam ter mais de cem metros de altura. Era uma estrutura monstruosa que os fazia parecer pequenos e insignificantes. O próprio corredor parecia ter mais de dez metros de largura, o que explicava porque eles achavam que estavam vendo uma clareira do lado de fora do portal.

- Isso é alto. – comentou Ron olhando para cima sem conseguir ver o fim claramente.

- Essas paredes deixam o corredor escuro. – disse Neville que acompanhou o olhar do amigo, mas agora olhava para os dois lados de onde estavam.

- Melhor usarmos as varinhas. – concordou Ron tirando a sua do bolso – Lumus!

Nada.

Neville também sacou sua varinha.

- Lumus!

Mais uma vez nada aconteceu. Nem uma fagulha de feitiço, ambos tentaram outros feitiços, mas nenhum deles deu resultado.

- Estamos sem magia. – concluiu Neville parecendo nervoso.

Ron, ao contrario do esperado, riu, gargalhou chegando a se curvar sobre o estomago, ao lado dele.

Neville o olhou confuso.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou Neville sem entender a atitude do outro.

- Estou imaginando o Malfoy sem magia. – disse Ron irônico.

Neville lançou um olhar para Ron e balançou a cabeça.

- Imagine o precioso puro sangue sem magia? – falou novamente Ron empurrando Neville pelo ombro – Acho que Malfoy não conseguiria fazer nada sem sua varinha.

Neville não agüentou mais e riu junto com o amigo.

- Certo Ron, mas agora nós temos dois puros sangues sem magia aqui. – disse apontando para eles mesmos.

Ron xingou baixinho.

- Estamos ferrados não é? – perguntou passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Provavelmente! – respondeu Neville sem muito entusiasmo.

Eles olharam para frente. O corredor era escuro e frio. Não havia nenhum som. Nada que indicasse para eles o lado que deveriam seguir. Ron bateu a poeira da roupa, guardou a varinha no bolso e seguiu em uma das direções.

- Nossa única opção é seguir em frente. – disse seus olhos azuis começando a se acostumarem a escuridão intensa.

Neville não disse nada apenas seguindo-o.

Meia hora se passou.

Eles continuavam apenas caminhando. Em alguns momentos haviam encontrado aberturas no corredor que seguiam, corredores tão escuros e frios como o que estavam. Alguns possuíam um cheiro apodrecido que os fazia retroceder. Num acordo mudo nenhum deles entrou por outro caminho. Eles não tinham uma direção ou um plano, por isso apenas seguiam adiante tentando buscar uma explicação para aquele lugar.

- Parece não ter fim... – comentou Neville ao lado de Ron.

- Está mais escuro... – disse Ron olhando para cima, não havia estrelas ou lua – Em algum momento deve amanhecer e clarear.

Neville o olhou incerto.

No instante seguinte tudo tinha mudado. Um flash de pele clara e olhos enormes vermelhos, a maldita imagem de uma aparição. Ron gritou caindo no chão, tentou correr, mas era tarde demais. A figura saltou no o ar e estava em cima dele, bloqueando os seus ombros, o agarrando com mãos fortes.

Neville tentou ajudar o amigo, mas foi jogado longe como um boneco de pano devida a força que aquele ser possuía, quando caiu no chão, sentiu uma pedra em suas costas antes dela se quebrar em duas, gravando um arranhão profundo em sua carne.

Do outro lado Ron empurrou e tentou afastar seu agressor, uma mistura de pele e ossos avançando constante em cima dele, enquanto tenta ganhar impulso. Ele parecia um monstro, terrível como um pesadelo, mas também parecia humano. Olhou para ele dentes abrindo-se e fechando-se, um horrível clack, clack, clack. Então ele sentiu o punhal de dor quando a boca dele encontrou um lugar, um pouco mais profundo no seu ombro.

Ron gritou, a dor como uma explosão de adrenalina em seu sangue. Ele plantou as palmas das mãos contra o peito dele e o empurrou seu atacante, endireitando seus braços até que seus músculos ficaram enrijecidos contra a figura esmagadora que estava acima dele. Olhou para o lado vendo Neville caído e desacordado.

Estavam perdidos.

Estava quase perdendo a consciência quando ouviu um zumbido e o corpo daquele terrível ser caiu sobre ele, sangue negro saindo e ensopando sua blusa, a cabeça rolando para longe. Levantou o olhara atordoado e visualizou a ponta de uma espada voltada para ele.

- Muito bem! – disse a garota, seus cabelos castanhos claros estavam presos no alto da cabeça, suas roupas eram escuras grudadas ao corpo, marcando suas formas, e se camuflavam na escuridão daquele lugar, atrás dela ele podia ver o vulto de outros garotos, alguns deles indo em direção a Neville, todos pareciam carregar espadas nas mãos – Quem são vocês novatos?

Seu tom era seco e firme. Ron engoliu com dificuldade o bolo que se formou em sua garganta arregalando os olhos muito azuis como céu numa manhã sem nuvens.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Olá Pessoal! Muitas pessoas ainda estão falando que __existe pouco Harry e Draco, mas eu gosto de recordar que eles não eram o casal original dessa fic, eles estão juntos porque vocês pediram por cenas deles e no fim os dois decidiram seguir juntos, ou ainda estão decidindo... Eles ainda irão passar pela verdadeira prova se serão um casal ou não... Até o momento eles apenas estão ali... Harry passou a prestar mais atenção em Draco, não só em sua personalidade, mas também em seu corpo. Ele foi criado por trouxas e não aceita tão bem estar achando outro garoto atraente... Draco é mais aberto, ele viu o interesse de Harry e o provoca em alguns momentos, mas ele ainda vê Harry como alguém que pode protegê-lo e ser uma distração... Nos últimos capítulos não havia muita abertura para uma maior interação deles, mas nesse os dois já estão novamente se provocando... Agora, eu admito que até eu, estou esperando pelo primeiro beijo deles... rsrsrsrs... O relacionamento deles está se encaminhando, a tensão está ali... Só resta agora esperar por uma atitude de alguma das partes... rsrsrsrs... _

_Juliana Lucas – Obrigada! Espero que continue lendo e comentando... Beijinhos..._

_Beijinhos..._


	18. Núcleo

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 17 – Núcleo_

Luna tinha se levantado, seus cabelos loiros presos, numa trança frouxa, caiam até o meio das costas. Seus olhos azuis pareciam grandes demais quando ela parou, em frente ao segundo portal, estendendo a mão para Hermione.

- Razão e sensibilidade devem se unir. – disse a garota no seu tom doce e enevoado.

Hermione observou a mão pálida estendida para si e estremeceu. Ela sabia que era a razão do grupo e Luna a sensibilidade, mas não se sentia segura de ir a um mundo estranho e desconhecido sem ter muita idéia do que procurar, junto com uma desmiolada como a corvinal. Pensando bem, como Luna Lovegood tinha conseguido entrar na casa que era reconhecida pela inteligência, sendo como era. Hermione lançou um olhar desconfiado para a garota.

Uma mão firme apertou seu ombro tentando tranqüilizá-la e passar apoio.

- Vaio dar tudo certo Mi. – sussurrou Harry ao seu lado – Você vai ver.

Hermione assentiu se encaminhando para o portal a passos lentos e decididos.

Luna sorriu vendo que a outra menina não iria segurar sua mão e entrou pelo portal como quem pula de um precipício. Hermione ainda olhou sobre o ombro dando um ultimo olhar para Harry e mais ao fundo Ginny que pareceu lhe sorrir piscando um olho sua cabeça repousando no colo de Erick que acariciava seus cabelos ruivos.

Hermione respirou fundo, prendeu a respiração e seguiu Luna pelo portal, desaparecendo completamente da visão deles. Harry sentiu um aperto no peito e torceu para que todos eles ficassem bem.

- Só nos resta o ultimo portal. – comentou Draco caminhando para a borda do portal observando a luz que emanava dele – Eu gosto de verde.

Harry resmungou algo incompreensivo e parou ao lado do sonserino.

- Amor? – murmurou incerto.

- E ódio devem se confrontar. – sussurrou Draco segurando a mão dele entrelaçando seus dedos – É combina conosco.

Harry piscou se virando para o sonserino.

- Eu não odeio você. – disse num tom sincero encarando os olhos cinzentos do outro.

- Então você me ama? – perguntou Draco com um sorriso irônico.

Harry não teve tempo de responder, pois Draco o puxou para dentro do portal e ambos sentiram o chão faltar fazendo Harry trazer Draco para dentro dos seus braços.

Estavam caindo.

OoOoOoO

Arthur olhou para a manchete do Profeta Diário daquela manhã que estava em cima da sua mesa no pequeno escritório no Ministério da Magia. A cena parecia tirada de um filme de terror dos mais grotescos. Sangue por todo lado, corpos espalhados e retalhados, homens, mulheres, crianças e animais. As casas chamuscadas pelo fogo recém apagado.

Não houve aviso.

Não houve socorro.

Não houve sobreviventes.

Uma cidade inteira tinha sucumbido ao poder ensandecido de Voldemort. A marca negra com seu crânio colossal e uma cobra saindo da boca como uma língua pairava acima deixando a imagem num tom esverdeado. Poucos aurores andavam pelo local, a maioria parecendo enojado, muitos tinham ido parar no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos por não aguentarem a cena de devastação que encontraram.

Era aterrador.

Com um suspiro, ele voltou ao trabalho e acabou a segunda página do memorando, viu o quão longe tinha ido e desistiu de uma vez desse trabalho, não tinha cabeça para nenhum memorando.

Olhou ao redor seu sujo escritório que parecia ligeiramente menor que um armário de vassouras. Estava sentado numa das duas únicas mesas espremidas no ambiente cercado de centenas de fichários que flutuavam em volta deles, sobre os quais jaziam pilhas de documentos a serem analisados e despachados. Todo o serviço se acumulando devido a tensão dos últimos dias. Observou seus pequenos tesouros, os pôsteres de carros, incluindo o de um desmontado; duas ilustrações de caixas de correio, que pareciam retiradas de um livro infantil; e um diagrama ensinando a como instalar tomadas, no alto de uma das pilhas descansava uma torradeira e uma maquina de café, ambas soluçando inconsoláveis, e um par de luvas de couro cujos polegares brincavam se tocando. O mais importante para si era a pequena fotografia da família no meio de toda aquela bagunça.

Esboçou um sorriso triste.

Seus dois filhos caçulas estavam perdidos em algum lugar daquele mundo, ele não pode deixar de se sentir horrível por ter respirado aliviado ao ser informado que não haviam bruxos entre os mortos naquela chacina. Por mais que se mantivesse firme por Molly, ele estava preocupado com o sumiço dos filhos. A diferença é que ele sabia que não poderia fazer nada para trazê-los de volta, mas se deparar com aquele tipo de notícia pela manhã era alarmante.

O relógio da cozinha continuava a marcar perigo mortal para toda a família.

Suspirou olhando novamente a foto. Percy continuava escondido na moldura, se recusando a aparecer como sempre fazia. Aquele era outro dos seus medos, perderem Percy que se seduzia demais pelo poder. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e ele fechou os olhos com força. Não queria ter aquele tipo de pensamento. Sabia que Percy estava bem, mesmo que o filho tivesse saído de casa e continuasse a se recusar a falar com a família.

Porque tinha tido filhos tão problemáticos?

Incrivelmente os gêmeos estavam sustentando Molly com suas brincadeiras e a companhia, inclusive obrigando-a a ajudar na loja quando viam que o estado da mãe piorava. Carlinhos ainda estava na Romênia, mas havia escrito uma carta dizendo que iria retornar assim que conseguisse ser dispensado do trabalho. Gui tinha adiado seu casamento com a menina Fleur Delacour, depois do desaparecimento dos irmãos, e ainda não havia retornado da casa da família dela na França.

A vida deles estava um caos.

Abaixou a cabeça passando as mãos pelos ralos cabelos ruivos quando dois toques na porta lhe chamaram a atenção.

- Dia, Arthur. - disse Shacklebolt parecendo acabado.

Arthur levantou os olhos para o auror e amigo, que havia se sentado numa das cadeiras velhas e bambas em frente a sua mesa, tirando antes, de cima da mesma, uma pilha de pastas prontas para serem arquivadas.

- O bom do seu escritório é que ele é tão isolado que não preciso me preocupar de alguém vir aqui. – comentou Kingsley colocando um copo de café na frente de Arthur.

Arthur olhou o café fumegante e suspirou antes de dar um bom gole.

- Você esteve lá? – perguntou apontando para o jornal sobre a mesa.

Kingsley ficou sério confirmando com a cabeça.

- Vários recrutas passaram mal... – disse num tom baixo – É desolador.

- Está pior que antes... – comentou Arthur num lamento.

- Eu estive falando com o Dumbledore, no passado ele agia em segredo, mas não existe nenhum segredo aí. – apontou Kingsley para o jornal.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – disse Arthur.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – concordou Kingsley – Urgente!

OoOoOoO

Ron ainda olhava a ponta da espada apontada para ele. Todo seu corpo parecia inerte. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Com a espada em seu pescoço olhou nos olhos da garota que o encarava. Tinha medo de engolir o bolo que se formava em sua boca e acabar cortando a si mesmo. A expressão da garota era tensa.

- Quem é você novato? – voltou a perguntar um toque de impaciência na sua voz.

- Ron... – murmurou tentando normalizar a respiração – Ron Weasley.

- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Ron não conseguiu reprimir um pequeno sorriso quando decidiu que deveria contar uma pequena longa história. Ele falou tudo. Ou quase tudo. Eles não podiam provar que eram bruxos e faziam magia, mas falou da guerra, de Voldemort e de como estavam ajudando seu amigo Harry Potter a conseguir um poder capaz de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Neville permaneceu calado durante toda a narrativa apenas balançando a cabeça em alguns momentos ou se encolhendo em outros.

Felizmente ninguém o tinha interrompido e Ron sentia que se empolgava contando a história e tendo toda a atenção para si.

No fim eles tinham se levantado e voltado a seguir pelo comprido corredor. Enquanto andavam eles contavam um pouco do lugar onde Ron e Neville estavam.

O dia já havia amanhecido, mas mesmo assim era escuro naquele lugar. As paredes eram altas demais para deixarem o sol entrar. Segundo Beth, a garota que o tinha salvado há poucas horas, mesmo que ela tivesse colocado sua espada em seu pescoço depois, o único horário com sol era por volta do meio dia. Eles não tinham certeza das horas naquele lugar, tudo era baseado pelo ângulo do astro rei acima deles.

Aquele era um lugar estranho.

Era um enorme labirinto. Beth não tinha idéia de quantas pessoas o percorriam e como entraram ali. A maioria tinha feito como Ron e Neville, entrado por um portal no meio da rua e nunca conseguiram voltar. Naquele grupo havia quatro rapazes e Beth. Ron tinha achado estranho, encontrar uma menina no meio de garotos, mas Beth lembrava um pouco Ginny, meio mãe e irmã deles.

Havia lugares, pequenos círculos, que eles chamavam de centros de abastecimentos, onde encontravam água, barras de cereais e algumas frutas a venda. Existia uma moeda valendo. Era como uma grande cidade feita de longos e escuros corredores. Matar um crakeado valia dinheiro, por isso eles estavam carregando o estranho ser o havia atacado para um dos centros de troca.

- Eles são venenosos. – disse Beth após aplicar uma injeção no local em que Ron havia sido mordido – Se não receber o antídoto no tempo certo, vai se transformar em um deles.

Neville arregalou os olhos.

- São garotos? – sussurrou vendo o corpo fedorento e sem cabeça que era arrastado num saco sujo.

- Esse aí. – disse um dos garotos que se chamava Malcon e era responsável por arrastar o crakeado – Era o Victor, um dos nossos.

Malcon era alto e moreno, um pouco mais alto do que Ron, o que era uma boa coisa, ele vestia apenas uma calça jeans escura surrada com um tênis, nas costas uma larga e pesada espada. Todos eles tinham espadas, Beth e os outros rapazes usavam-na presa por uma bainha na cintura, apenas Malcon a tinha nas costas.

- Ele foi mordido há três sois. – disse o outro garoto, Ron o observou, seu nome era Tommy.

Ele não parecia tão forte quanto Malcon, seu corpo era mais esguio e tinha agilidade, sua espada também era mais leve e afiada. Os cabelos dele eram escuros e caiam no rosto fazendo-o tira-los do frente de tempos em tempos.

- Vocês não conseguiram dar o antídoto? – perguntou Ron massageando o ombro machucado.

Beth balançou a cabeça.

- Eles nos separaram, eram um bando, são raros... – disse a garota acomodando a mochila nas costas – Quando o levaram sabíamos que não havia jeito e matamos o que podíamos para trocar por comida.

- Obrigada! – respondeu Neville sem jeito.

Beth arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto os quatro rapazes riram.

- Por nos salvar... – resmungou ficando corado.

- Não tem de que novato!

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou um dos garotos, bem baixinho de cabelo espetado e tingido com alguma tinta azul que tinha sido apresentado como Spark – Tirando toda aquela história que a cabeça vermelha contou aí! O que vocês realmente vieram fazer aqui?

- Eí! – reclamou Ron, mas apenas recebeu um sorriso cheio de dentes de Spark.

- Não temos certeza... – comentou Neville parecendo perdido.

- Era algo envolvendo os elementares. – disse Ron observando a reação dos demais em busca de alguma pista.

Beth arregalou os olhos fazendo-o parar, os demais garotos pareciam igualmente nervosos e receosos.

- Isso quer dizer que vão lutar! – exclamou a garota.

- Lutar? – perguntaram Neville e Ron juntos.

- Sim, a luta pelo elementar deve ocorrer em alguns dias. – comentou Mike, um garoto normal que usava óculos e uma expressão de tédio brincando com a espada nas mãos.

- Nos estamos indo para lá. – disse Spark agitado.

- Vocês precisam de uma espada. – falou Malcon avaliando-os de cima a baixo pela primeira vez.

- É isso aí! – gritou Spark empolgando saltando na volta deles.

Beth sorriu e passou os braços pelos ombros deles fazendo-os voltar a andar.

- Bem vindos ao Torneio do Núcleo, novatos.

OoOoOoO

Erick estava sentado no chão. Não havia nenhum lugar ali para se sentar. Um círculo vazio com os três portais no centro. Em seu colo repousava Ginny, sua respiração havia se regularizado e a jovem criança parecia adormecida.

- Ela dormiu. – comentou para Simmon encontrando o seu olhar.

- Até quando pretendem se esconder nas sombras. – disse Simmon ainda em pé ao lado de Erick.

Um estalar de língua foi a resposta.

- É rude dizer que estamos nos escondendo. – comentou um garoto aparecendo diante deles.

Ele não parecia novo, mas era baixo como um adolescente, seus cabelos escuros curtos tinham um brilho a mais, seus olhos era de um azul escuro como um oceano profundo. Ele se vestia impecavelmente com um terno. Os elfos não estavam acostumados com humanos, mas poderiam dizer apenas pelos modos que ele se vestia com perfeição.

O som do sapato social do garoto era tudo o que ouviam no alto daquela torre. Ele olhou parecendo entediado para os portais e estalou novamente a língua olhando para o horizonte.

- Está na hora do chá. – disse num tom seco colocando as mãos no bolso.

Num piscar de olhos, os elfos viram o outro homem que o acompanhava surgir com uma mesa pequena e fartamente posta para o chá. Tudo perfeitamente arrumado. Erick chegou a sorrir enquanto Simmon observava a tudo impassível.

O garoto se sentou à mesa e tomou a xícara de porcelana fina e bem desenhada nas mãos.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou Simmon, apesar da postura ofensiva sua voz soou suave como o canto dos pássaros.

O garoto voltou a estalar a língua e sorriu.

- Só viemos fazer uma entrega. – disse igualmente suave e indicou as cadeiras em volta da mesa – Talvez a dama precise chá?

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu não gostei da parte do Ron e do Neville, realmente tem algo estranho ali, mas eu não estou conseguindo arrumar. Não estou muito inspirada e isso já está se prolongando. Espero que eu volte ao normal logo._

_Juliana Lucas – Obrigada por comentar... Beijinhos..._

_Beijinhos..._


	19. Uma Maravilha de Lugar

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 18 – Uma Maravilha de Lugar_

Era um grande salão de festas. Amplo grandes janelas. Não havia luzes no lugar. O teto não era tão alto quanto das antigas mansões, mas ainda assim mais alto que de uma casa normal. O lugar exalava um odor caracteristicamente desagradável. Horrível, que irritava os olhos e a garganta. O cheiro de corpos em decomposição.

Por todo o salão, pendiam pessoas do teto. Homens, mulheres, adolescentes e crianças, todos vestidos com suas mais belas roupas dando um estranho colorido a cena. Pelo chão, sapatos finos e delicados se espalhavam das mulheres. Todos haviam sido amarrados pelo pescoço. Cordas mágicas transformadas em cobras entranhavam-se na pele roxa e inchada. Os corpos rígidos oscilavam lentamente conforme a brisa da noite e os poucos aurores que ainda tinham estomago transitavam pelo local a procura de sobreviventes.

Tonks olhava assustada para a cena. Era uma festa de aniversário, dezessete anos da filha mais nova de uma renomada família puro sangue, com influência direta na Wizengamot, Corte Suprema dos Bruxos, ninguém podia acreditar ao ver aquelas pessoas, quase cinqüenta no total, com as línguas rosadas pendendo dos lábios esbranquiçados, os olhos abertos, um brilho de morte em cada um deles. Tinham ficado assim, pendurados há horas.

- Porque ninguém tira esse cheiro horrível? – perguntou Tonks começando a sentir o estomago embrulhar desviando os olhos.

- Se você conseguir lançar o feitiço. – disse Shacklebolt ao seu lado – Ficaremos agradecidos.

Tonks voltou a olhar os corpos pendurados e sentiu medo. A cobra esverdeada brilhava no céu naquela noite.

_OoO Harry&Draco OoO_

Eles estavam caindo.

Mas não foi uma longa queda. Não demorou muito Harry sentiu o impacto do chão duro em suas costas. A batida foi tão violenta que ele teve certeza que deveria ter quebrado algumas costelas, principalmente por ter recebido também o impacto do corpo de Draco preso ao seu.

- Aí! – gemeu Draco em cima dele.

Abriu os olhos verdes com cuido e se deparou com os cristalinos olhos cinzentos de Draco a centímetros dele, seus narizes praticamente se roçando, com o corpo ainda sobre ele o encarando preocupado.

- Como você está Harry? – perguntou Draco segurando seu rosto com delicadeza e sentando em seu colo.

Harry arregalou os olhos assustado.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou uma jovial voz cantante.

Harry se virou tentando se levantar e tirar Draco de cima de si, completamente vermelho pela situação. Ao bater suas roupas se deparou com um garoto que deveria ter sua idade, apesar de ser mais baixo do que ele, seu corpo também parecia mais frágil e um pouco arredondado. Ele tinha cabelos loiros dourados como raios de sol que cacheavam levemente sobre os ombros estreitos. Seus olhos eram tão azuis que chegavam a cintilar como jóias, seus cílios eram longos e tão claros quanto seus cabelos, o nariz fino e delicado, seus lábios cheios e rosados num sorriso entre surpresa e malicia. Ele vestia uma roupa estranha para Harry, um longo fraque vinho por cima de uma blusa branca de gola, mas que tinha os botões abertos até o colete verde escuro deixando à mostra a pele suave do pescoço longo, as coxas também apareciam entre o short vinho que ia até o meio destas e a meia 7/8 negras, para completar havia botas de cano alto e salto em seus pés.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Draco cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos para o outro loiro que sorria.

Harry observou que os dois se pareciam um pouco.

Um estalo de língua chamou a atenção deles para as sombras do lugar. Ele observou que estavam dentro de uma grande igreja.

O garoto ainda oculto pelas sombras parecia ser mais novo que eles. Ele usava um tapa olho negro sobre o olho esquerdo e se vestia como um antigo lorde inglês, a única diferença era que usava bermudas até abaixo dos joelhos no lugar de calças. O que era estranho já que ele tinha uma bengala e um chapéu alto na cabeça.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui nos espionando? – perguntou o garoto mais novo com o olho direito brilhando num azul escuro e perigoso.

Harry levantou as mãos em rendição.

- Não estamos espionando ninguém. – disse Harry num tom entre cansado e assustado, Draco mantinha os braços cruzados e seus belos olhos estreitos de maneira desconfiada para os outros dois – Eu sou Harry Potter e esse é Draco Malfoy.

Draco bufou virando o rosto.

- Nos acabamos de passar por um portal e não sabemos onde estamos.

O garoto loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha tão dourada como seus cabelos e olhou para o alto.

- Do teto? – perguntou risonho.

- Alois! – replicou o garoto mais novo batendo a bengala no chão e o loiro fechou a expressão.

- Você anda muito mole Ciel. – disse com desdém.

- Eles falaram seus nomes. – disse Ciel estalando a língua – As boas maneiras dizem que devemos nos apresentar também.

- Alois Trancy! – disse o loiro com uma exagerada mensura piscando um olho para Draco que ficou vermelho e virou o rosto contrariado. Harry deu dois passos imperceptíveis parando entre Draco e Alois.

- Ciel Phantomhive! – disse o mais novo erguendo o chapéu – E vocês estão em Londres.

- Londres? – perguntaram Draco e Harry juntos.

Draco observou a roupa de ambos e voltou a perguntar:

- Em que ano estamos?

- Mil oitocentos... – coçou a cabeça Alois lançando um olhar divertido – Eu nunca lembro exatamente.

- 1887. – disse Ciel revirando o olho.

Harry e Draco se encararam sem conseguir acreditar.

_OoO Luna&Hermione OoO_

Hermione piscou os olhos quando o clarão se fez presente. Estava no alto de uma colina, Luna tinha um sorriso singelo ao seu lado, o portal atrás delas tinha desaparecido no mesmo instante que o atravessaram.

A claridade era intensa. O sol nascia, mas parecia algo estranho, como se aquele não fosse o correto. Algo naquele nascer desorientava Hermione sem que ele entendesse. A luz pura e pálida atingia toda a região iluminando a vastidão de terras esticada sobre elas. Hermione respirou fundo o ar daquele lugar. Havia um toque de limão e cereja que a deixou ainda mais confusa. Continuou observando aquele nascer do sol sobre a enevoada planície que parecia cintilar como um rico tesouro.

Era lindo.

- Parece uma pintura. – sussurrou Luna abrindo os braços e rindo.

Ambas se viraram quando ouviram uma leve tossida por perto.

Era um palhaço, ou pelo menos em toda a concepção de Hermione parecia com um. Ele vestia coturnos, e seriam coturnos comuns se não fossem o tom prateado deles, uma calça justa modelando suas pernas, que lembrava couro de dragão negro, um colete amarelo ovo e um enorme casaco vermelho por cima que caia pelos ombros deixando-os de fora, mas as mangas do casaco eram justas nos pulsos e braços impedindo-o de cair mesmo que ele os abaixasse. Seu rosto era ovalado, branco como uma pintura, os lábios vermelhos como se tivesse usado batom e os olhos violetas como Hermione nunca tinha visto na vida. O cabelo era branco e caia irregular até o queixo. Havia um sorriso divertido em seu rosto e ele se balançava de um lado para o outro.

- Finalmente! Finalmente! – repetia num tom baixo e feliz.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Luna que começava a se balançar no mesmo ritmo que o estranho.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Hermione séria.

O palhaço abriu um grande sorriso e fez uma profunda mensura.

- O chapeleiro a seu dispor! – disse num tom conspiratório piscando um olho.

- O chapeleiro louco? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

- Mas ele não usa chapéu... – sussurrou Luna parando de se embalar e parecendo, pela primeira vez, confusa.

- Nunca me chamaram de louco. – recrutou indignado.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou Luna no seu tom calmo.

- Lewis9, seu chapeleiro.

- Certo. – disse Hermione – Eu sou Hermione Granger e essa é Luna Lovegood.

- É um prazer conhecê-las. – disse Lewis fazendo uma nova mensura – Mas temo dizer que estão atrasadas, muito atrasadas.

- Atrasada? – perguntou Hermione confusa – Como estamos atrasadas se acabamos de chegar?

- Onde está o seu chapéu? – perguntou Luna quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem quer saber do chapéu dele? – exclamou Hermione irritada.

Luna encolheu os ombros.

- Se ele é um chapeleiro deveria ter um chapéu.

Lewis sorriu.

- A rainha está com meu chapéu.

- A rainha? Que rainha? – inquiriu Hermione.

- A rainha deste reino. – disse simpático.

- Que reino?

- Este reino! – exclamou Lewis.

- E que reino é este? – voltou a perguntar Hermione levando às mãos a fronte e começando a massageá-la.

- Ora, este reino é este reino, aquele reino é aquele reino.

- Que conversa mais sem sentido! – exclamou Hermione irritada.

- Você que é confusa. – disse amuado Lewis.

- Porque estamos atrasadas? – perguntou Luna que brincava com um dos bolsos soltos do casaco vermelho de Lewis.

- É verdade! – disse sobressaltado dando um forte tapa na testa – Estão atrasadas! Temos que correr.

- Porque estamos atrasadas? – questionou Hermione sendo carregada pelo pulso colina abaixo junto com Luna, ambas, sendo puxadas por Lewis.

- Para o baile! Para o baile! Estamos atrasados!

- Que baile? – perguntou Hermione.

- O último baile da Rainha! - exclamou Lewis como se fosse obvio.

- Um baile, não gosto de bailes, nunca me convidam para eles... – comentou Luna distraída em meio a corrida.

- Como fomos convidadas para um baile? – voltou a perguntar Hermione começando a se iritar.

- A rainha convidou todo deste reino.

- Qual reino?

- Deste reino! – exclamou Lewis fazendo-as girar em meio a corrida.

- E que reino é esse? – rosnou Hermione claramente irritada.

- Este é o reino da Rainha deste reino. – disse o Chapeleiro piscando um olho.

- Você não tem lógica.

- E você é estranha.

- Aquilo são árvores? – perguntou Luna ofegante quando finalmente chegaram ao fim da colina, ignorando a conversa dos dois.

Eram realmente árvores enormes como a grande trilha que marcavam com troncos finos que cruzavam o ar, em seus ramos delicadas flores que caiam deixando um caminho de delicadas pétalas azuis.

- É lindo! – disse Hermione.

- Não! – comentou Lewis mordendo o lábio vermelho – Azul não é um bom caminho.

- Mas é um bom caminho. – afirmou Hermione – É reto, largo e parece seguro.

- É Azul. – disse Lewis teimosamente.

- Qual o problema das pétalas azuis? – grunhiu Hermione quase perdendo a paciência.

- Talvez devêssemos virar a direita. – informou Luna apontando para a esquerda.

- Onde estamos indo? – suspirou Hermione.

- Não é obvio? – disseram Luna e Lewis juntos – Estamos indo encontrar a Rainha!

- E porque temos que encontrar a rainha? – perguntou a morena frustrada com aqueles dois. Nada daquilo parecia fazer nenhum sentido na sua mente.

- Ora... É uma Rainha... – respondeu simplesmente Luna, como se apenas isso fosse o bastante para ela, e conhecendo a garota era mesmo mais que o suficiente.

- A Rainha possui aquilo que vocês vieram buscar. – disse Lewis piscando os olhos como uma criança carente.

- Mas nem nós sabemos o que viemos buscar! – praticamente berrou Hermione.

- Ela está irritada. – comentou Luna.

- Sim... – concordou Lewis sussurrando para a garota – Realmente irritada.

- Talvez devesse distraí-la! – comentou Luna feliz.

- Sim... Sim... – riu Lewis – Vamos dançar!

E dizendo isso tomou Hermione nos braços e saiu rodando com a garota para longe da trilha azul. Luna ria e saltitava na volta e Lewis rodava e rodava até Hermione ficar tão tonta que não conseguia se manter em pé sozinha e precisava se apoiar nele. Os braços finos eram firmes e a mantinham, seus pés não tocavam o chão e havia um aroma sutil e doce de limão, como uma gelada limonada no auge do verão.

Fechou os olhos sentindo náuseas, tudo girava, um verdadeiro mar de cores e havia o aroma do pão fresco que seu pai comprava, das azaléias da sua mãe, do bolo de cenoura da sua avó. Não conseguia entender, mas seu corpo girava e girava. Podia ouvir Luna e Lewis rindo, o Chapeleiro tinha uma risada gostosa que vibrava no corpo e ele estava tão próximo, a cada volta parecia trazê-la para mais perto e ela sentia seu cabelo solto ao vendo.

Girando, girando e girando...

- Acho que chegamos. – disse Lewis soltando levemente Hermione que parecia agarrada ao seu corpo.

A morena piscou e ainda se manteve firme aos braços do Chapeleiro buscando se orientar. Estavam no meio de uma floresta com delicadas flores amarelas.

- Amarelo é bom. – comentou Lewis entusiasmado.

O mundo de Hermione ainda girava.

- Deveríamos seguir a direita. – disse Luna muito séria.

Hermione piscou e olhou em volta.

- Está louca? – indagou Hermione – Olhe o castelo ali! – apontou para a enorme construção claramente a esquerda – Temos que virar a esquerda.

- Não vejo lógica. – respondeu Lewis.

- Mas Luna! Não existe caminho para a direita. – apontou Harry verificando o enorme abismo que se seguia.

- Claro que existe. – sorriu Luna.

- Todo caminho existe, basta acreditar nele. – proclamou Lewis.

- Chapeleiro! – gritou Hermione revoltada.

- Me chame de Lewis... – murmurou amuado o chapeleiro se encaminhando para o desfiladeiro.

- Exato! – voltou a sorriu Luna e deu três passos em direção ao vazio sendo acompanhada por Lewis para desespero de Hermione.

_OoO Ron&Neville OoO_

O lugar não parecia mudar. Apenas os altos muros, o sol raro, o ambiente frio. Eles estavam parados. Os rapazes haviam ido até o centro de abastecimento trocar o crakeado por comida. Pelas contas de Beth ainda demorariam alguns dias até o Núcleo.

- É uma jornada. – disse a garota após tomar um gole do coldre de água – Nem todos conseguem encontrar o caminho e nem todos merecem encontrar.

- Você tinha dito que conseguiríamos espadas. – disse Ron num suspiro.

- Isso depende de vocês. – respondeu a garota.

- Como assim? – perguntou Neville sem entender.

- A espada nasce do nosso coração. – disse uma voz grave atrás deles.

Os dois garotos se viraram para encarar Malcon que se juntava a eles.

- Acho que conseguimos o suficiente para chegar até o fim. – disse o rapaz agora se dirigindo a Beth mostrando a sacola de mantimentos.

A garota apenas assentiu com o olhar distante.

- Vocês precisam de harmonia para encontrar sua arma – disse Spark alegre se jogando entre os dois.

Eles haviam montado duas tendas próximas as heras que cresciam nos muros, pois, segundo eles, muitas vezes um forte vento varria tudo que estava no centro do corredor. Era preciso ter cuidado. Assim como Beth, a maioria estava dormindo. Mike era o único acordado além de Ron e Neville.

- Vocês deveriam olhar para dentro de si mesmos. – disse o rapaz revirando o punho da espada em seu colo – É assim que elas nascem.

Neville estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, mal ouvia o rapaz. Seus pensamentos estavam em Ginny, em como estaria a garota e quanto tempo mais ficariam separados. Talvez ele criasse coragem quando voltasse de pedir a garota em namoro. Ficou olhando adiante e respirou fundo fechando os olhos.

Algo o preencheu imediatamente, como se ele tivesse caído num grande lago cristalino. Uma luz forte e brilhante iluminou tudo como o sol da manhã, mas ele podia ver adiante como se seus olhos fossem acostumados a essa luz. Ele nadou não sentindo a resistência da água em direção a luz quente e acolhedora, esticou o braço e seus dedos tocaram algo morno, segurou firme e abriu os olhos.

Em sua mão direita havia o punho de uma espada. A lâmina lisa parecia possuir luz própria como uma chama prateada. Era bela. As laterais afiadas se curvavam graciosamente até formarem uma ponta afiada. Era mais leve do que imagina ra ao levantá-la, mais leve do que seria de se esperar, considerando-se seu tamanho. Seu brilho era como uma suave lanterna na escuridão.

- Aurora... – sussurrou em êxtase Neville, como se a arma falasse com ele.

Mike assobiou chegando perto.

- É uma bela espada. – murmurou solene – Nunca tinha visto nada tão iluminado.

Neville sorriu envergonhado e guardou-a na bainha dourada reparando que seu punho era cravejado em rubis. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que Ron assim como ele parecia em transe, mas suas feições estavam tensas.

Ronald sentia um calor sufocante. Chamas brilhavam em todos os cantos. A princípio ele teve medo de se queimar naquele fogaréu, mas não demorou a perceber que as chamas não o machucavam. Era apenas o calor delas que faziam seu coração bater descompassado e o suor brotar em seu corpo ensopando seus cabelos que pareciam ainda mais ruivos naquele mar vermelho. Uma chama ainda mais viva parecia enfeitiçá-lo e ele corria em sua direção. Ele corria no fogo, em volta do fogo em direção ao fogo. Estendeu a mão aberta e o punho de uma espada saiu do fogo se encaixando em sua mão como se tivesse sido feita para ela.

Ofegante, abriu os olhos sentindo o corpo molhado, enxugou o suor e sorriu ao ver o que tinha nas mãos.

O punho negro era cravejado de diamantes, a lâmina lisa tinha uma cor vermelha que refletia todas as cores do arco-íris e brilhou como a luz de uma fogueira. Tinha dois gumes, e o metal parecia ondulado, de um jeito que indicava que havia sido do brado e redobrado em reforço. Ela parecia incendiar. Levantou-se e a girou na mão. Era pesada, mas o peso parecia pertencer a seu próprio braço, como se fosse uma extensão dele. Quanto cortou o espaço parecia uma tocha.

- Labareda... – disse convicto girando-a entre seus dedos.

O poder da lâmina correu-lhe pelas mãos e depois pelos braços como se, de alguma maneira, a espada o estivesse segurando. A lâmina tremulava ao cortar a escuridão, uma, duas, três vezes, dividindo-a, deixando um rastro de chamas.

Ron pôs o cinto, que havia surgido junto à bainha, ao redor da cintura e o fechou aperta do, posicionando a bainha negra sobre o quadril esquerdo de forma que pudesse puxar a espada com a mão direita num movimento transversal. Caía confortavelmente so bre eles.

Mike franziu o cenho.

- Fogo e luz. – disse monótono, depois se virou para Neville parecendo curioso – Quem são vocês afinal?

OoOoOoO

Comentários:

_9 – Lewis Carroll é o pseudônimo de Charles Lulwidge Dodgson, autor de **Alice's****Adventures****in****Wonderland**, no original, ou simplesmente Alice no País das Maravilhas no qual o mundo onde estão Luna e Hermione é inspirado._

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Que medo! Estamos no cap 18 já... Não achei que a fic ficaria tão longa... Bom, eu também estou receosa sobre os próximos capítulos. A fic até esse momento foi bem doce na parte relacionamentos, mas isso deve mudar. Leia: Vão começar a aparecer lemons! Não sei se vocês lembram, mas a fic é classificação 18 anos, mesma idade dos nossos personagens, sim eles já estão há quase um ano nessa busca doida._

_Bom... Só queria lembrá-los disso para não ficar com peso na consciência. _

_Outra coisa: eu não gostei do capítulo, mas isso é quase um normal. Não fica tão bonito escrito como na minha mente. Sou péssima em descrever cenários. Me perdoem! E desculpem os erros, mas eu postei antes de ter uma crise e deletar tudo outra vez..._

Juliana Lucas_ – __Eu__demorei__com__o__capítulo...__Desculpe,__vida__anda__uma__correria,__e__eu__ainda__sou__uma__viciada__em__fics,__animes,__séries__e__jogos...__.__Obrigada__por__comentar...__Beijinhos..._

Mila B_ – __Eu__acho__que__os__capítulos__estão__ficando__confusos.__Eu__queria__fazer__um__capítulo__sobre__cada__mundo,__mas__suspeitei__que__vocês__iriam__morrer__para__saber__sobre__Draco__e__Harry,__então__fiz__as__histórias__em__paralelo.__Bom,__só__vou__descobrir__se__foi__uma__boa__idéia__depois.__Eu__estou__MUITO__sem__tempo__para__parar__e__escrever.__Sinistro!__Obrigada__por__comentar...__Beijinhos..._

_Beijinhos..._


	20. Em Algum Lugar do Passado

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

_Capítulo 19 – Em algum lugar do passado_

_OoO Draco&Harry OoO_

Harry estava deitado de costas na cama, fitando o teto. Eram ainda as primeiras horas da noite, mas as corti nas haviam sido fechadas a fim de impedir que os futuros raios solares entrassem pelas janelas. Draco estava de pé em frente a lareira que ocupava a parede do outro lado do cômodo. Era um quarto grande, bem maior que seu dormitório em Hogwarts ou a casa dos Durleys. Pelo canto do olho, ele acompanhava os passos de Draco. O loiro mordiscava o lábio inferior e parecia agitado.

Eles tinham sido convidados para a residência do jovem Alois Trancy, que era quase um cas telo na humilde opinião de Harry, com paredes de pedra como as de uma forta leza medieval, que davam para uma planície coberta de grama verdejante cercada por montes. Jardins naturais se estendiam da porta dos fundos até a área de floresta. Era uma grandiosa propriedade afastada do centro de Londres. O primeiro andar da mansão incluía um grande salão, uma biblioteca, uma cozinha e áreas de refeição. Havia pelo menos seis quartos nos andares de cima. Harry não viu nenhum empregado por perto, embora tivessem recebido uma bandeja com o jantar no quarto após se instalarem. Talvez fosse tudo feito por meio de magia como em Hogwarts, mas ele tinha certeza que tanto Alois quanto Ciel eram simples trouxas, apesar do mais jovem lhe passar uma sensação de obscuridade que não lhe era familiar. Não era densa como a de Voldemort, mas mesmo assim escura e pesada.

- O que tanto me olha Potter? – exclamou irritado Draco voltando seu olhar para a cama onde se encontrava o moreno.

Harry piscou erguendo um pouco o corpo e analisou o garoto a sua frente. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava olhando. Tudo parecia diferente naquela loucura que eles haviam se metido e por algum motivo observar as formas do sonserino o acalmavam.

- Você é um elfo. – apontou Harry, sem saber exatamente porque, fazendo Draco erguer as mãos aos céus, exasperado.

- Você andou bebendo Potter? – perguntou Draco colocando as mãos nos quadris e estreitando os olhos em direção ao grifinório.

Harry balançou a cabeça discordando, seus olhos ainda em Draco. Ele ainda não tinha parado para pensar nesse assunto, mas sua mente agora vendo o outro andar de um lado para o outro começava a se perguntar como aquilo era real. O sonserino mimado e que vivia jogando na cara de todos que era um puro sangue, na verdade, era um elfo? Um elfo não deveria ser um ser puro quase celestial dos contos de fada? O que Draco Malfoy tinha de puro? Pensando bem, pelo menos ele era bonito e tinha os cabelos claros, mas ainda faltava muita coisa para sua definição de elfo.

- Suas orelhas não são pontudas. – disse Harry franzindo o rosto.

Draco o olhou chocado.

- Eu não sou um personagem de contos de fadas trouxa, Potter. – disse irritado Draco – Minha orelha não vai ficar pontuda, meus cabelos não vão crescer e não irá surgir um rabo em mim! Nada vai mudar!

Harry balançou a cabeça, pensativo e se sentou na cama.

- Um rabo seria interessante.

O loiro o encarou nos olhos e piscou algumas vezes, entreabrindo os lábios em surpresa.

- Potter você tem fetiche por rabos?

- Não, claro que não, só estava imaginando. – disse deixando seu olhar cair para a bunda de Draco que se virou no mesmo instante sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

- Potter! – ralhou – Não vai nasceu um rabo em mim.

- O que é uma pena, já que você tem uma bundinha gostosa. – disse uma voz risonha.

Ambos os rapazes se viraram para porta onde Alois os observava, na verdade ele tinha os olhos fixos na bunda de Draco que resmungou alguma coisa irreconhecível e se afastou da porta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry irritado.

Alois entrou no quarto de modo afetado gesticulando teatralmente em volta do ambiente.

- Querido Harry, essa casa é minha. – falou como ensinando a uma criança – Além disso, esse nem ao menos é o seu quarto. – lançou um olhar nem um pouco feliz ao moreno.

Harry não se demonstrou abalado e apenas continuou a encarar o loiro promiscuo que parecia querer despir o sonserino atrás de si com os olhos e aquilo o irritava profundamente. Ninguém tinha o direito de olhar para Draco assim, não que estivesse com ciúmes do rapaz, era apenas esse anfitrião cheio de dedos e palavras de duplo sentido que o irritavam ao extremo.

- Que eu saiba quem não deveria estar aqui no meio da noite é você.

Draco sentou numa poltrona próxima a janela, enfadado, observando aqueles dois idiotas discutirem. Revirou os olhos, entediado. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Estavam no passado, mas como? Não tinha conhecimento de nenhuma magia que fizesse tal coisa, até mesmo um vira-tempo possuía uma limitação no tempo e espaço. Sua principal preocupação era saber como eles iriam retornar ao seu tempo. Era claro que o desmiolado do grifinório não tinha pensado ainda nisso. Draco voltou a olhar os dois rapazes, que continuam a se enfrentar, totalmente alheio as suas disputas. Se não estivesse preocupado com assuntos urgentes poderia até mesmo se sentir lisonjeado de ser disputados por ambos. Alois Trancy era um rapaz bonito, delicado e suave demais para o seu gosto, se fosse ser sincero, mas mesmo assim belo.

Quanto a Harry...

Harry era um verdadeiro furacão na vida de qualquer pessoa. Sorriu tentando imaginar como o impulsivo grifinório seria na cama, mas aquele não era o momento para esse tipo de pensamento, se bem que o corpo magrelo de antigamente, não lhe parecia mais tão magrelo assim, de alguma maneira Harry havia ganho massa muscular nos últimos meses. As maravilhas dos hormônios na adolescência.

- O que o faz ter tão belo sorriso no rosto? – ouviu a voz adocicada em seu ouvido e um dedo magro acariciar seu rosto.

Virou-se assustado encontrando Alois sentado no braço da poltrona onde estava, seu corpo inclinado em direção ao seu. Harry tinha uma expressão fechada de braços cruzados próximo a lareira observando o fogo acesso sem olhar em direção a eles.

- Decidiram parar com a palhaçada? – perguntou Draco se apegando a todo seu autocontrole para se manter o mais indiferente possível.

- Sua bundinha redonda não é palhaçada. – disse Alois parecendo ofendido e desapontado chegando mais perto de Draco.

- O que...

Draco não conseguiu completar a frase ao sentir os lábios suaves sobre os seus. Arregalou os olhos assustado e se afastou ao ouvir a porta do quarto ser batida de maneira exagerada.

- Tão irritadinho seu amiguinho, não? – comentou Alois sorrindo e brincando com seus cabelos.

OoOoOoO

Harry seguiu irritado para seu próprio quarto, enquanto Draco olhava da mesma maneira para Alois, num impulso se levantou andando até a porta e a abrindo indicando a saído para o dono da casa.

- Fora! – disse sério.

Alois relaxou se inclinando na poltrona.

- E se eu não quiser sair? – perguntou passando a língua descaradamente pelos lábios.

Draco fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e voltou a fitar o outro loiro.

- Saia agora.

- Não! – voltou a sussurrar Alois achando muito divertido implicar com outro rapaz.

- Certo. – disse Draco muito calmo estreitando os olhos – Essa é a sua casa, então eu vou para o quarto do Potter.

Alois bufou desanimado.

- Você é tão chato às vezes... – comentou se levantando e saindo a passos preguiçosos – Tenho certeza que posso diverti-lo bem mais que o seu amiguinho.

- Não estou interessado. – cortou seco mantendo o olhar firme no dele.

- É uma pena... – murmurou Alois distraído saindo do quarto.

Draco soltou o ar dos pulmões que nem tinha percebido que havia prendido e procurou sua varinha nas vestes, precisava de um bom feitiço de proteção contra aquela peste loira. Segurou a varinha em mãos e se sentiu estranho. Proferiu o feitiço e nada, nenhuma fagulha, nenhum raio, nenhum sentimento. Nada. Olhou apreensivo para a varinha e tentou mais uma vez. Nada. Sua varinha não passava de um pedaço de madeira em suas mãos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, apreensivo e engoliu o choro. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ele.

- Tudo menos isso... – murmurou desesperado.

OoOoOoO

Mal amanheceu e eles estavam numa sala de estar. A sala era ampla e arejada, a decoração misturava móveis feitos de madeira nobre e decorados com peças douradas, provavelmente ouro. Tapetes tecidos com grossos fios coloridos e esculturas em cristal tornavam o ambiente refinado e aconchegante, digno de um rico e poderoso jovem.

Alois parecia à vontade deitado num divã negro. Seus olhos corriam de Draco para Harry de tempos em tempos, ambos estavam sentados no sofá de couro, afastados, sem trocarem nem um olhar. Draco às vezes olhava em direção a Harry num misto de dor e desespero que sumia rapidamente do seu olhar, mas o moreno preferia ignorá-lo completamente.

Numa mesa próxima a sacada Ciel tomava calmamente uma xícara de chá.

- Alois pare com isso. – disse num tom de aviso.

O loiro Trancy virou seus grandes olhos azuis, com um ar inocente, para ele.

- O que exatamente estou fazendo? – perguntou desdenhoso.

Ciel estalou a língua, contrariado, antes de depositar a xícara de fina porcelana calmamente na mesa.

- Eles não são brinquedos Conde Trancy.

Alois soltou um muxoxo triste.

- Você é um estraga prazeres Conde Phantomhive.

Ciel se permitiu sorrir.

- O que nos leva a perguntar o que nossos hospedes fazem aqui?

Draco sorriu de lado cruzando a perna também parecendo à vontade, apesar de seu intimo estar pesado. Tinha tentado realizar feitiços durante um longo tempo e nada tinha surtido efeito e ele não tinha conseguido falar com Harry ainda a respeito para saber se o moreno estava passando pelo mesmo problema que ele. Não ter sua magia o deixava com uma incomoda sensação de impotência.

- A procura de algo que nem mesmo esse idiota sabe. – disse apontando para Harry.

- Eí! – exclamou revoltado o moreno.

Draco estreitou os olhos claros para ele sob o olhar divertido de Alois.

- Você sabe o que viemos procurar?

- Bem... – começou Harry sentindo um nó no estomago, sem coragem de encarar o sonserino ao seu lado, desviou os olhos para o tapete divinamente decorado – Algo sobre elementares não é?

- O que exatamente? – insistiu Draco.

- Malfoy... – rosnou Harry num tom irritado voltando seu olhar para o loiro.

Palmas entusiasmadas os interromperam.

- Vocês estão na minha casa e nem sabem por quê. – disse Alois feliz – Ciel, meu caro, eu acho que tenho todo o direito de me divertir com eles.

Ciel estalou o dedo e rapidamente a mesa do chá foi retirada pelo eficaz mordomo. Era um homem alto, de cabelos negros e olhar sério, que fazia Harry ter um calafrio, os olhos dourados pareciam mais frios e cortantes que os de Draco. Usava uma roupa de serviçal negra, simples e elegante com luvas brancas, seus movimentos eram rápidos e precisos. Harry quase achava que ele poderia usar magia.

- Temos uma tarefa a cumprir. – comentou o jovem apoiando o rosto numa das mãos, sua expressão normalmente variava de tédio a completo desinteresse.

Alois revirou os olhos teatralmente abrindo os braços no divã.

- A rainha não pode nos pedir isso! – exclamou ignorando o olhar sério do jovem Phantomhive – O colar está perdido há eras, nem mesmo eu possuo uma informação precisa sobre o seu paradeiro.

- Mas tenho certeza que pode conseguir não é mesmo, Vossa Majestade. – comentou o mordomo parado atrás de Ciel.

Alois estreitou seus olhos brilhantes em direção ao mordomo não parecendo satisfeito.

- Assim como você, Sebastian. – sussurrou sem nenhuma alegria na voz.

- Mas esse é o seu trabalho, Aranha. – comentou Ciel reclinando na cadeira – Além disso, não estava pensando somente nas ordens da rainha.

- Não? – Alois arqueou uma sobrancelha loira bem delineada.

Ciel apenas olhou para Harry e Draco que acompanhavam a conversa atentamente.

- O que eles têm haver com isso? – inquiriu o rapaz se sentando no divã.

Um sorriso frio surgiu nos lábios do jovem Phantomhive, deixando claro que apesar da tenra idade, ele não era apenas um adolescente prestes a fazer dezesseis anos.

- Qual era mesmo o nome do colar?

Alois arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta do que o amigo falava e balbuciou:

- Colar das Águas.

- Elementar! – exclamaram Draco e Harry se fitando fazendo Ciel rir, coisa bem incomum para o sombrio herdeiro do império Phantomhive.

OoOoOoO

Naquela tarde, Harry aproveitou para conhecer melhor a mansão de pedra. Já haviam conversado e decido partir em excursão na manhã seguinte. Alois, para felicidade do moreno, estava fora coletando informações sobre o colar juntamente ao estranho mordomo da família Phantomhive, Sebastian deixava Harry arrepiado e arredio e ele não entendia exatamente o motivo. Estava andando a esmos pelos longos corredores até encontrar a biblioteca. Sua primeira reação foi pensar em como Hermione ficaria encantada com o lugar enorme, cheio de prateleiras por toda a volta e indo até o teto. Era uma maravilhosa coleção de títulos, observou a lombada dos livros encontrando alguns raros e valiosos: literatura inglesa, estudos de grandes filósofos, trabalhos científicos, volumes sobre misticismo oriental, mitologia e até mesmo alquimia e aritmética.

Estava escuro ali e Harry nem percebeu ao tirar a varinha do bolso e sussurrar:

- Lumos! – o brilho do feitiço ajudou a visualizar melhor os postos mais distantes daquele mar de corredores.

Estava tão concentrado em sua analise que nem percebeu a presença de outra pessoa no lugar, se assustando quando o mesmo falou.

- Nunca imaginei encontrá-lo numa biblioteca Potter. – comentou Draco e o moreno se virou ao se dar conta do sonserino com um grosso livro nas mãos confortavelmente sentado numa poltrona de leitura próxima a janela.

- Também nunca pensei em encontrá-lo num lugar assim Malfoy. – comentou Harry se aproximando e quase rindo ao perceber a expressão de contrariedade surgir nas feições frias do outro – O que está lendo?

Draco suspirou fechando o livro colocando-o no chão ao seu lado.

- Baboseiras trouxas. – disse num gesto displicente.

Eles se encaram durante um longo tempo. Harry ainda tinha a varinha e mão e Draco a observava, pelo menos não precisaria abordar sobre a magia do moreno, era obvio que a dele se mantinha igual naquele lugar, olhou discretamente para suas mãos sentindo a garganta fechar. O que estaria acontecendo com sua magia? Porque não conseguia sentir nada ou realizar o mais simples feitiço? Estaria se transformando em um aborto? Era tantas duvidas que faziam sua cabeça doer, mas por hora iria manter aquele problema para si, não precisava de Harry com seu complexo de herói e proteção sentindo pena de si.

- Potter... – começou Draco molhando a lábio inferior com língua, gesto acompanhado pelos olhos verdes – Você tem idéia de como vamos voltar ao nosso tempo?

Harry observou o sonserino por um minuto e se sentou no braço da poltrona.

- Não faço idéia. – respondeu dando os ombros, como se não fosse muito importante – No momento tempos que descobrir o que viemos fazer aqui.

- Não tem medo? – sussurrou o loiro e Harry segurou seu queixo erguendo o rosto aristocrático vendo os olhos azuis, tão claros como a prata, cheios de dúvidas, Draco continuou percebendo a pergunta muda no rosto do outro – De não voltar mais...

Harry sorriu acariciando o rosto dele, a pele era tão macia como a pele de uma criança na tenra idade.

- Esqueceu que eu sou um grifinório?

- A maldita coragem grifinória. – Draco rolou os olhos, eles estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir a respiração de Harry em seu rosto.

Harry se aproximou ainda mais levando seus lábios até o ouvido do loiro antes de sussurrar:

- Tenho certeza que podemos contar com a astúcia sonserina também.

Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou. Aquilo era tortura, a proximidade, o calor, a ternura na voz de Harry. Sentiu o grifinório lhe beijar a testa e não resistiu, subiu suas mãos aos cabelos emaranhados dele puxando-o de encontro a sua boca, ouviu-o arfar quando seus lábios se encontraram, mas Draco não se demorou a pedir passagem com sua língua. Harry suspirou com o contato. A boca dele era pequena e tão delicada, a língua era suave, quente, e volteava em carícias em torno da sua, e apesar da delicadeza os lábios dele, o sugavam firmes enchendo sua boca com um gosto doce que enchia o beijo com uma aura envolvente que ele jamais imaginou um dia experimentar, principalmente com um garoto. Indiferente aos seus pensamentos, Draco o puxava para mais junto, inspirando seu hálito, convidando-o a penetrar mais fundo em sua boca, beijar mais, abraçá-lo, entregando-se e exigindo ao mesmo tempo.

Aquilo era loucura e tudo na mente de Harry girava. Não sabia como tinha ido parar sentado na poltrona com Draco em seu colo, mas podia sentir o corpo magro e firme em suas mãos, o coração disparado, as mãos dele passeando por seu corpo, os gemidos suaves, desceu dos lábios para o pescoço, marcando a pele pálida, se deliciando pela entrega do outro, se maravilhando com os sons, com as sensações, tudo era novo e intenso. Buscou novamente os lábios macios, suas línguas escorregavam em carícias tortuosas e gemidos sufocados, num beijo cada vez mais quente, mais molhado, tão urgente e faminto que eles mal respiravam.

Uma risada divertida soou no lugar fazendo-os se separarem rapidamente, ambos arfando com os olhos arregalados e os lábios inchados e vermelhos.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – brincou Alois olhando-os cheio de malicia – Dois meninos beijoqueiros que nem me convidaram para participar.

Harry se levantou irritado colocando seu corpo na frente de Draco.

- Não ouse tocar nele.

Alois sorriu, seus olhos azuis intensos passeavam pelo corpo de Harry, deixando o moreno desconfortável e Draco enciumado. O jovem Trancy passou a língua nos lábios insinuante e deu alguns passos até ele, parou bem próximo tocando com um de seus dedos o ombro do moreno e deslizando pelo seu corpo até chegar ao cós da calça.

- Então... – disse num tom rouco molhando, novamente, os lábios com a língua de forma insinuante – Você eu posso tocar?

Harry gritou de susto quando a mão fina e bem feita dele entrou na sua calça tocando seu membro ainda desperto pelos beijos com Draco minutos antes. O sonserino sentiu ódio tomar conta do corpo e tirou Harry de perto daquele rapaz cheio de dedos. Seus olhos eram adagas afiadas quando sua voz fria saiu:

- Não toque nele.

Alois caiu na gargalhada vendo os dois saírem rapidamente da biblioteca com Draco carregando Harry pelo braço, sem olharem para trás.

- Não deveria fazer tais coisas, Vossa Majestade. – disse uma voz surgindo do fundo da biblioteca.

O loiro suspirou e deu de ombros, despreocupado, balançando a mão como se aquilo não tivesse importância.

- Deixe-me divertir um pouco, Sebastian. – respondeu enfadado.

- O Jovem Mestre me pediu para mantê-lo... – o mordomo hesitou por um momento procurando a palavra mais apropriada – Controlado.

Alois riu se sentando na poltrona onde havia encontrado os dois garotos.

- Ciel... Ciel... – suspirou – Sempre me controlando.

O mordomo deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Se Vossa Majestade não fosse tão inclinado a exagerar em seus atos, duvido que o Jovem Mestre se incomodasse tanto com tal coisa.

Alois nada disse observando a porta fechada da biblioteca, pensativo.

- E onde se encontra Ciel agora? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

- No seu escritório o esperando. – respondeu o mordomo abrindo a porta para o rapaz.

- Ciel Phantomhive, sempre um passo a minha frente. – sussurrou se dirigindo ao escritório e sem se incomodar com o brilho carmim que tomaram os olhos do mordomo.

OoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy estava irritado, quem aquele loiro irritante achava que era para tocar no seu grifinório assim? Somente ele tinha direitos sobre Harry. O moreno era inocente demais para aqueles jogos cheios de malicia do Conde Trancy, mesmo que ele achasse extremamente fofo ver Harry defendendo sua honra. Se bem que, apesar dele saber se cuidar, sua honra estava intacta e deveria realmente ser defendida. Se o valente grifinório queria fazer isso, não seria Draco a discordar.

- Malfoy? – perguntou Harry num tom incerto já que o sonserino praticamente corria pelos corredores do lugar carregando-o pela mão – Para onde estamos indo?

Draco o olhou por sobre o ombro e quase teve vontade de rir.

- Onde acha que estamos indo Potter? – perguntou deixando de lado toda a sua irritação, a visão dos olhos verdes e encantadores de Harry pareciam um balsamo para seu humor.

O moreno suspirou se deixando levar. Não demorou muito para Draco chegar até seu quarto puxando Harry para dentro do mesmo e trancando a porta em seguida.

- Draco? – questionou o moreno preocupado.

Os olhos claros dele brilharam ao ouvir seu primeiro nome naqueles lábios. Sorriu empurrando até que ele caísse deitado na cama.

- Vamos terminar o que começamos naquela biblioteca. – sussurrou se colocando de joelhos na cama fazendo Harry se encaminhar para o meio deste a fim de lhe dar espaço.

Harry até tentou falar alguma coisa, mas quando os lábios finos de Draco encontraram os seus, seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, suas mãos puxaram-no para mais perto e toda a razão foi para o espaço, simplesmente se deixou embriagar pelo loiro em seus braços.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

Juliana Lucas_ – Olá! Eu acho que demorei um pouquinho, mas o capítulo foi difícil de escrever e é inteiramente Harry e Draco, espero que isso te deixe feliz e só para lembrar Harry e Draco não devem aparecer nos próximos capítulos, uma pena, mas é verdade... Eu não vou abandonar a fic, eu AMO demais A Torre da Derrota para fazer algo assim, mas estou tento que reorganizar algumas coisas que acabam levando tempo, assim como os lemons... Nossa! Eu travo muito em lemons! Obrigada por comentar... Beijinhos..._

_Gente! Eu recebi um review lindo que resume bem os três mundos... "Que o amor transforme o ódio, a sensibilidade ajude a razão e os guerreiros venção" do ddd no Nyah!_

_Bom, acho que vocês perceberam que eu desisti de falar de todos os mundos, estava ficando uma embolação enorme, por isso optei por separá-los. Por isso vamos ficar uns dois capítulos sem nosso adorável casalzinho e esse capítulo deu muito trabalho, mas, eu prometo que o próximo deles será um capítulo quente... rsrsrsrs... Ok, eu sei que vocês me odeiam... _

_Eu me espanto em como essa fic está crescendo, no início a previsão eram de 20 capítulos e agora já temos 25 programados e esse número pode aumentar dependendo de como ficar o desenvolvimento de cada mundo... Não sei se isso me deixa fez ou me assusta..._

_Espero que vocês tenham apreciado e continuem apreciando. _

_Por favor, não se esqueçam de comentar... Os comentários me dão vida e animo..._

_Beijinhos..._


	21. Coração de Fogo

**A TORRE DA DERROTA**

Nossa! Faz tanto tempo que não atualizo que decidi fazer um breve resumo de muitas coisas:

Primeiro, pedir desculpas pela demora. Depois da correria de fim de ano com natal e ano novo, em janeiro em estava cobrindo as férias de uma pessoa do setor e mal tinha tempo para respirar, para piorar meu pai ficou doente no mesmo período e eu ainda tive que viajar, quando ia aliviar por lá eu troquei de empresa e essa agora é bem diferente da anterior, eu não fico com computador direto e é muita gente falando comigo e quando me conhece sabe que eu escrevia 95% das fics durante o meu almoço ou nos intervalos entre as cargas do sistema. Estou tentando me adequar a novas rotinas, mas tá difícil porque só para piorar a situação eu também estou com obra na casa, então está tudo revirado e bagunçado (sim, estou acampada na sala). Um caos! Azar pouco é bobagem, pois ainda tive que trocar de note e eu detesto escrever com esse novo... Afff... Mas eu não desisti e nem vou largar a fic.

Segundo, vou fazer um resumo do que aconteceu, pois se eu esqueci imagina vocês.

Após saírem de Hogwarts e partirem numa busca por um poder para derrotar Voldemort, Harry e seus amigos se separam: Enquanto Ginny está desacordada no alto da Torre da Derrota, Harry e Draco estão no passado, numa antiga mansão, onde aos poucos a ancestralidade assumida por Draco começa a se manifestar. Hermione e Luna estão presas num mundo irreal, seguindo o chapeleiro Lews para o baile da rainha e quanto a Ron e Neville vamos rever nesse capítulo. 

_**Capítulo 20 – Coração de Fogo**_

_OoO Ron&Neville OoO_

_O crepúsculo tinha caído, Ron e Neville se viam em meio a um comprido corredor, o chão de terra batida e dos dois lados haviam enormes muros de pedra cinzenta, que pareciam gigantescas lápides num cemitério de gigantes, enormes e cobertos por uma espessa hera daninha que se espalhava em manchas desiguais. As paredes pareciam ter mais de cem metros de altura. Era uma estrutura monstruosa que os fazia parecer pequenos e insignificantes. O próprio corredor parecia ter mais de dez metros de largura, o que explicava porque eles achavam que estavam vendo uma clareira do lado de fora do portal. _

_- Isso é alto. – comentou Ron olhando para cima sem conseguir ver o fim claramente._

_- Essas paredes deixam o corredor escuro. – disse Neville que acompanhou o olhar do amigo, mas agora olhava para os dois lados de onde estavam._

_- Melhor usarmos as varinhas. – concordou Ron tirando a sua do bolso – Lumus!_

_Nada._

_Neville também sacou sua varinha._

_- Lumus!_

_Mais uma vez nada aconteceu. Nem uma fagulha de feitiço, ambos tentaram outros feitiços, mas nenhum deles deu resultado._

_- Estamos sem magia. – concluiu Neville parecendo nervoso._

_Ron, ao contrario do esperado, riu, gargalhou chegando a se curvar sobre o estomago, ao lado dele._

_Neville o olhou confuso._

_- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou Neville sem entender a atitude do outro._

_- Estou imaginando o Malfoy sem magia. – disse Ron irônico._

_Neville lançou um olhar para Ron e balançou a cabeça._

_- Imagine o precioso puro sangue sem magia? – falou novamente Ron empurrando Neville pelo ombro – Acho que Malfoy não conseguiria fazer nada sem sua varinha._

_Neville não agüentou mais e riu junto com o amigo._

_- Certo Ron, mas agora nós temos dois puros sangues sem magia aqui. – disse apontando para eles mesmos._

_Ron xingou baixinho._

_- Estamos ferrados não é? – perguntou passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos ruivos._

_- Provavelmente! – respondeu Neville sem muito entusiasmo._

_Eles olharam para frente. O corredor era escuro e frio. Não havia nenhum som. Nada que indicasse para eles o lado que deveriam seguir. Ron bateu a poeira da roupa, guardou a varinha no bolso e seguiu em uma das direções._

_- Nossa única opção é seguir em frente. – disse seus olhos azuis começando a se acostumarem a escuridão intensa._

_Neville não disse nada apenas seguindo-o._

_Meia hora se passou._

_Eles continuavam apenas caminhando. Em alguns momentos haviam encontrado aberturas no corredor que seguiam, corredores tão escuros e frios como o que estavam. Alguns possuíam um cheiro apodrecido que os fazia retroceder. Num acordo mudo nenhum deles entrou por outro caminho. Eles não tinham uma direção ou um plano, por isso apenas seguiam adiante tentando buscar uma explicação para aquele lugar._

_- Parece não ter fim... – comentou Neville ao lado de Ron._

_- Está mais escuro... – disse Ron olhando para cima, não havia estrelas ou lua – Em algum momento deve amanhecer e clarear._

_Neville o olhou incerto._

_No instante seguinte tudo tinha mudado. Um flash de pele clara e olhos enormes vermelhos, a maldita imagem de uma aparição. Ron gritou caindo no chão, tentou correr, mas era tarde demais. A figura saltou no o ar e estava em cima dele, bloqueando os seus ombros, o agarrando com mãos fortes._

_Neville tentou ajudar o amigo, mas foi jogado longe como um boneco de pano devida a força que aquele ser possuía, quando caiu no chão, sentiu uma pedra em suas costas antes dela se quebrar em duas, gravando um arranhão profundo em sua carne._

_Do outro lado Ron empurrou e tentou afastar seu agressor, uma mistura de pele e ossos avançando constante em cima dele, enquanto tenta ganhar impulso. Ele parecia um monstro, terrível como um pesadelo, mas também parecia humano. Olhou para ele dentes abrindo-se e fechando-se, um horrível clack, clack, clack. Então ele sentiu o punhal de dor quando a boca dele encontrou um lugar, um pouco mais profundo no seu ombro._

_Ron gritou, a dor como uma explosão de adrenalina em seu sangue. Ele plantou as palmas das mãos contra o peito dele e o empurrou seu atacante, endireitando seus braços até que seus músculos ficaram enrijecidos contra a figura esmagadora que estava acima dele. Olhou para o lado vendo Neville caído e desacordado._

_Estavam perdidos._

_Estava quase perdendo a consciência quando ouviu um zumbido e o corpo daquele terrível ser caiu sobre ele, sangue negro saindo e ensopando sua blusa, a cabeça rolando para longe. Levantou o olhara atordoado e visualizou a ponta de uma espada voltada para ele. _

_- Muito bem! – disse a garota, seus cabelos castanhos claros estavam presos no alto da cabeça, suas roupas eram escuras grudadas ao corpo, marcando suas formas, e se camuflavam na escuridão daquele lugar, atrás dela ele podia ver o vulto de outros garotos, alguns deles indo em direção a Neville, todos pareciam carregar espadas nas mãos – Quem são vocês novatos?_

_Seu tom era seco e firme. Ron engoliu com dificuldade o bolo que se formou em sua garganta arregalando os olhos muito azuis como céu numa manhã sem nuvens._

_OoOoO_

_Ron ainda olhava a ponta da espada apontada para ele. Todo seu corpo parecia inerte. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Com a espada em seu pescoço olhou nos olhos da garota que o encarava. Tinha medo de engolir o bolo que se formava em sua boca e acabar cortando a si mesmo. A expressão da garota era tensa._

_- Quem é você novato? – voltou a perguntar um toque de impaciência na sua voz._

_- Ron... – murmurou tentando normalizar a respiração – Ron Weasley._

_- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_

_Ron não conseguiu reprimir um pequeno sorriso quando decidiu que deveria contar uma pequena longa história. Ele falou tudo. Ou quase tudo. Eles não podiam provar que eram bruxos e faziam magia, mas falou da guerra, de Voldemort e de como estavam ajudando seu amigo Harry Potter a conseguir um poder capaz de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Neville permaneceu calado durante toda a narrativa apenas balançando a cabeça em alguns momentos ou se encolhendo em outros. _

_Felizmente ninguém o tinha interrompido e Ron sentia que se empolgava contando a história e tendo toda a atenção para si._

_No fim eles tinham se levantado e voltado a seguir pelo comprido corredor. Enquanto andavam eles contavam um pouco do lugar onde Ron e Neville estavam._

_O dia já havia amanhecido, mas mesmo assim era escuro naquele lugar. As paredes eram altas demais para deixarem o sol entrar. Segundo Beth, a garota que o tinha salvado há poucas horas, mesmo que ela tivesse colocado sua espada em seu pescoço depois, o único horário com sol era por volta do meio dia. Eles não tinham certeza das horas naquele lugar, tudo era baseado pelo ângulo do astro rei acima deles._

_Aquele era um lugar estranho._

_Era um enorme labirinto. Beth não tinha idéia de quantas pessoas o percorriam e como entraram ali. A maioria tinha feito como Ron e Neville, entrado por um portal no meio da rua e nunca conseguiram voltar. Naquele grupo havia quatro rapazes e Beth. Ron tinha achado estranho, encontrar uma menina no meio de garotos, mas Beth lembrava um pouco Ginny, meio mãe e irmã deles._

_Havia lugares, pequenos círculos, que eles chamavam de centros de abastecimentos, onde encontravam água, barras de cereais e algumas frutas a venda. Existia uma moeda valendo. Era como uma grande cidade feita de longos e escuros corredores. Matar um crakeado valia dinheiro, por isso eles estavam carregando o estranho ser o havia atacado para um dos centros de troca._

_- Eles são venenosos. – disse Beth após aplicar uma injeção no local em que Ron havia sido mordido – Se não receber o antídoto no tempo certo, vai se transformar em um deles._

_Neville arregalou os olhos._

_- São garotos? – sussurrou vendo o corpo fedorento e sem cabeça que era arrastado num saco sujo._

_- Esse aí. – disse um dos garotos que se chamava Malcon e era responsável por arrastar o crakeado – Era o Victor, um dos nossos._

_Malcon era alto e moreno, um pouco mais alto do que Ron, o que era uma boa coisa, ele vestia apenas uma calça jeans escura surrada com um tênis, nas costas uma larga e pesada espada. Todos eles tinham espadas, Beth e os outros rapazes usavam-na presa por uma bainha na cintura, apenas Malcon a tinha nas costas._

_- Ele foi mordido há três sois. – disse o outro garoto, Ron o observou, seu nome era Tommy._

_Ele não parecia tão forte quanto Malcon, seu corpo era mais esguio e tinha agilidade, sua espada também era mais leve e afiada. Os cabelos dele eram escuros e caiam no rosto fazendo-o tira-los do frente de tempos em tempos. _

_- Vocês não conseguiram dar o antídoto? – perguntou Ron massageando o ombro machucado._

_Beth balançou a cabeça._

_- Eles nos separaram, eram um bando, são raros... – disse a garota acomodando a mochila nas costas – Quando o levaram sabíamos que não havia jeito e matamos o que podíamos para trocar por comida._

_- Obrigada! – respondeu Neville sem jeito._

_Beth arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto os quatro rapazes riram._

_- Por nos salvar... – resmungou ficando corado._

_- Não tem de que novato!_

_- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou um dos garotos, bem baixinho de cabelo espetado e tingido com alguma tinta azul que tinha sido apresentado como Spark – Tirando toda aquela história que a cabeça vermelha contou aí! O que vocês realmente vieram fazer aqui?_

_- Eí! – reclamou Ron, mas apenas recebeu um sorriso cheio de dentes de Spark._

_- Não temos certeza... – comentou Neville parecendo perdido._

_- Era algo envolvendo os elementares. – disse Ron observando a reação dos demais em busca de alguma pista._

_Beth arregalou os olhos fazendo-o parar, os demais garotos pareciam igualmente nervosos e receosos._

_- Isso quer dizer que vão lutar! – exclamou a garota._

_- Lutar? – perguntaram Neville e Ron juntos._

_- Sim, a luta pelo elementar deve ocorrer em alguns dias. – comentou Mike, um garoto normal que usava óculos e uma expressão de tédio brincando com a espada nas mãos._

_- Nos estamos indo para lá. – disse Spark agitado._

_- Vocês precisam de uma espada. – falou Malcon avaliando-os de cima a baixo pela primeira vez._

_- É isso aí! – gritou Spark empolgando saltando na volta deles._

_Beth sorriu e passou os braços pelos ombros deles fazendo-os voltar a andar._

_- Bem vindos ao Torneio do Núcleo, novatos._

_OoOoO_

_O lugar não parecia mudar. Apenas os altos muros, o sol raro, o ambiente frio. Eles estavam parados. Os rapazes haviam ido até o centro de abastecimento trocar o crakeado por comida. Pelas contas de Beth ainda demorariam alguns dias até o Núcleo._

_- É uma jornada. – disse a garota após tomar um gole do coldre de água – Nem todos conseguem encontrar o caminho e nem todos merecem encontrar._

_- Você tinha dito que conseguiríamos espadas. – disse Ron num suspiro._

_- Isso depende de vocês. – respondeu a garota._

_- Como assim? – perguntou Neville sem entender._

_- A espada nasce do nosso coração. – disse uma voz grave atrás deles._

_Os dois garotos se viraram para encarar Malcon que se juntava a eles._

_- Acho que conseguimos o suficiente para chegar até o fim. – disse o rapaz agora se dirigindo a Beth mostrando a sacola de mantimentos._

_A garota apenas assentiu com o olhar distante._

_- Vocês precisam de harmonia para encontrar sua arma – disse Spark alegre se jogando entre os dois._

_Eles haviam montado duas tendas próximas as heras que cresciam nos muros, pois, segundo eles, muitas vezes um forte vento varria tudo que estava no centro do corredor. Era preciso ter cuidado. Assim como Beth, a maioria estava dormindo. Mike era o único acordado além de Ron e Neville._

_- Vocês deveriam olhar para dentro de si mesmos. – disse o rapaz revirando o punho da espada em seu colo – É assim que elas nascem._

_Neville estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, mal ouvia o rapaz. Seus pensamentos estavam em Ginny, em como estaria a garota e quanto tempo mais ficariam separados. Talvez ele criasse coragem quando voltasse de pedir a garota em namoro. Ficou olhando adiante e respirou fundo fechando os olhos._

_Algo o preencheu imediatamente, como se ele tivesse caído num grande lago cristalino. Uma luz forte e brilhante iluminou tudo como o sol da manhã, mas ele podia ver adiante como se seus olhos fossem acostumados a essa luz. Ele nadou não sentindo a resistência da água em direção a luz quente e acolhedora, esticou o braço e seus dedos tocaram algo morno, segurou firme e abriu os olhos._

_Em sua mão direita havia o punho de uma espada. A lâmina lisa parecia possuir luz própria como uma chama prateada. Era bela. As laterais afiadas se curvavam graciosamente até formarem uma ponta afiada. Era mais leve do que imagina ra ao levantá-la, mais leve do que seria de se esperar, considerando-se seu tamanho. Seu brilho era como uma suave lanterna na escuridão._

_- Aurora... – sussurrou em êxtase Neville, como se a arma falasse com ele._

_Mike assobiou chegando perto._

_- É uma bela espada. – murmurou solene – Nunca tinha visto nada tão iluminado._

_Neville sorriu envergonhado e guardou-a na bainha dourada reparando que seu punho era cravejado em rubis. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que Ron assim como ele parecia em transe, mas suas feições estavam tensas._

_Ronald sentia um calor sufocante. Chamas brilhavam em todos os cantos. A princípio ele teve medo de se queimar naquele fogaréu, mas não demorou a perceber que as chamas não o machucavam. Era apenas o calor delas que faziam seu coração bater descompassado e o suor brotar em seu corpo ensopando seus cabelos que pareciam ainda mais ruivos naquele mar vermelho. Uma chama ainda mais viva parecia enfeitiçá-lo e ele corria em sua direção. Ele corria no fogo, em volta do fogo em direção ao fogo. Estendeu a mão aberta e o punho de uma espada saiu do fogo se encaixando em sua mão como se tivesse sido feita para ela._

_Ofegante, abriu os olhos sentindo o corpo molhado, enxugou o suor e sorriu ao ver o que tinha nas mãos. _

_O punho negro era cravejado de diamantes, a lâmina lisa tinha uma cor vermelha que refletia todas as cores do arco-íris e brilhou como a luz de uma fogueira. Tinha dois gumes, e o metal parecia ondulado, de um jeito que indicava que havia sido do brado e redobrado em reforço. Ela parecia incendiar. Levantou-se e a girou na mão. Era pesada, mas o peso parecia pertencer a seu próprio braço, como se fosse uma extensão dele. Quanto cortou o espaço parecia uma tocha. _

_- Labareda... – disse convicto girando-a entre seus dedos. _

_O poder da lâmina correu-lhe pelas mãos e depois pelos braços como se, de alguma maneira, a espada o estivesse segurando. A lâmina tremulava ao cortar a escuridão, uma, duas, três vezes, dividindo-a, deixando um rastro de chamas._

_Ron pôs o cinto, que havia surgido junto à bainha, ao redor da cintura e o fechou aperta do, posicionando a bainha negra sobre o quadril esquerdo de forma que pudesse puxar a espada com a mão direita num movimento transversal. Caía confortavelmente so bre eles._

_Mike franziu o cenho._

_- Fogo e luz. – disse monótono, depois se virou para Neville parecendo curioso – Quem são vocês afinal?_

OoOoO

Era uma vila, uma mistura opaca de tendas por todos os lados e no centro do grande espetáculo uma arena como aquelas antigas medievais que Ron e Neville só tinham conhecimento dos livros de magia, na verdade Neville até tinha conhecido algumas arenas em viagens com sua avó pelo mundo, mas nenhuma tão grandiosa e imponente como aquela.

Eles tinham caminhado por um longo tempo até conseguirem distinguir uma luz naqueles tuneis escuros. Agora estavam ali no que parecia ser o coração daquele labirinto estranho que haviam entrado.

- Aquela é a arena dos torneios – apontou Spark com seu jeito animado ao lado deles.

Ron reparou que todos andavam com espadas embainhadas na cintura, seguindo seu olhar Malcon completou:

- É obrigatório portar espada aqui. – disse baixo para os garotos – Se vocês não a possuíssem teriam sido decapitados antes de chegarem ao Núcleo.

Ron e Neville se entreolharam engolindo em seco. As mãos de Neville tremiam e ele não tinha certeza de como faria aquilo, poderia fazer parte de uma família de guerreiros, mas nunca tinha sido um, era um medroso e fraco. Tinha total consciência desse fato. Não era como seu pai ou como seu avô que eram fortes e corajosos enfrentando todos os obstáculos da vida e para piorar nunca tinha vivido sem magia. Se sobressaltou ao sentir uma mão firme em seu ombro.

- Nev... – sussurrou Ron – Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado – Está tão branco que parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Neville respirou fundo ainda tremulo e encarou os olhos azuis do amigo.

- Eu estou bem... – sua voz saiu falha e ele corou envergonhado.

- Eu também estou assustado. – comentou Ron olhando em volta não querendo pressionar o outro – Lembre-se que eu também nunca empunhei uma espada.

Neville riu, sem humor, com uma careta.

- Pelo menos você não é medroso como eu.

Ron o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Você é um grifinório Neville, a coragem está em nosso coração.

Neville parou encarando o amigo de olhos arregalados vendo-o piscar um olho e seguir os demais.

Sorriu e sentiu o coração voltar ao ritmo normal. Era um grifinório no final das contas, o chapéu seletor não poderia ter errado tato com ele, mesmo com seu desejo de ir para Grifinória, se ele não fosse digno não seria colocado ali. Sim, ele era um grifinório, só precisava encontrar a coragem que deveria existir em algum lugar dentro do seu coração.

OoOoO

Estavam sentados no chão de terra próximo ao final da tenda. Haviam vários outros garotos ali e também algumas garotas, todos possuíam um olhar hostil, pareciam medir uns aos outros.

- Bem isso é uma competição. – disse Ron observando o rosto apreensivo de Neville.

- E se alguma coisa der errado? – perguntou Neville tenso.

- Eí! – exclamou Ron sacudindo – Você tem que voltar para Ginny, nem pense em desanimar.

Neville sentiu suas maças do rosto arderem e olhou meio encabulado para o amigo.

- Você não ficou chateado? – perguntou Neville com a voz fraca.

Ron encolheu os ombros batendo um pouco a calça suja de terra.

- Não é como se eu conseguisse controlar a Ginny. – disse evitando o olhar do outra.

- Você não me respondeu. – suspirou Neville num tom derrotado.

- Estamos em guerra Nev. –comentou Ron olhando adiante – Estamos presos em algum lugar que não entendemos, estamos ajudando Harry nessa luta acima de tudo. – respirou fundo e encarou Neville com um sorriso bailando nos lábios ressecados – Mas se fosse para escolher, acho que você é a melhor pessoa para cuidar da minha irmãzinha.

Neville também sorriu se sentindo aliviado.

- Eu vou cuidar bem dela.

- Eu sei que vai. – respondeu se levantando e sendo acompanhado por Neville já que três homens entraram na tenda.

O da direita parecia velho, meio corcunda, os cabelos ralos e claros caindo sobre o rosto, ele se apoiava em uma bengala que parecia feita de ossos, o da direita era grande, gordo e de cabelos curtos escuros, sua mão deveria ser quase do tamanho da de Hagrid e isso não era pouca coisa. O do meio era quase tão alto quando o gordo, tinha uma expressão seria e o cabelo raspado, não parecia ter mais de quarenta anos e foi ele que falou numa voz firme e sem emoção:

- Bem vindos ao Núcleo! Se chegaram até aqui é porque tem o direito sobre a Elemental.

Os olhos de todos estavam fixos no homem que vestia uma túnica cinza e uma espada reluzente atada à cintura. Um cachecol preto que lhe caía sobre os ombros o iden tificava como o Juiz conforme o sussurro de alguns. Ele baixou o olhar para os guerreiros.

- Este torneio foi convocado há séculos e há séculos se realiza sem fim. – proclamou ele, numa voz que parecia ganhar vida dentro da tenda – O torneio é um combate até a morte ou até o outro combatente ser jogado para fora da arena. Todas as contestações serão decididas por nós juízes de campo. – ele olhou para todos os garotos ali – Vocês entenderam?

Todos concordaram.

- Vocês devem aceitar as regras ou desistir da par tida. Qualquer guerreiro desistente será morto pela es pada e seu coração, entregue aos juízes. – ele fez uma pausa. – Haverá um in tervalo de cinco minutos após cada luta. – continuou ele firme – São lutas individuais, sem ajuda de fora, sem clemência e sem misericórdia.

- QUE OS JOGOS COMECEM!

Berraram os três homens fazendo uma onda de terror tomar conta de Ron, ao seu lado Neville parecia desmaiar, mas foi amparado por Spark que apareceu ao lado deles.

- Não tinha visto vocês aqui. – disse o rapaz animado ignorando as expressões desesperadas deles – Os outros estão em outras tendas, acho que são cindo no total.

Eles andavam para fora da tenda, até as margens da arena, haviam lanças em toda a volta fazendo o local parecer ainda mais horripilante. A luz não era tão fraca quando nos corredores, mas mesmo assim parecia ausente, havia um cheiro de morte pairando no ar. Quando eles chegaram dois garotos já estavam no meio da arena, suas espadas apontadas, um deles parecia visivelmente tremulo.

Não demorou dois minutos até que o rapaz tremulo acabasse jogado para fora da arena, bem em cima das lanças que circulavam o lugar. Todos podiam ver o corpo dele arquejar e se debater até parar por completo.

Morto.

Ron voltou a olhar a arena. Não havia escapatória, ou se morria pela espada ou pelas lanças na queda. Era realmente um jogo de vida ou morte.

OoOoO

Neville engoliu em seco ao ver o garoto parado a alguns metros dele, do outro lado da arena. Ele era alto e muito magro, usava uma túnica cinzenta, nas mãos magras, uma espada de aço que quase chegava ao chão. Os olhos negros e profundos do garoto caíram sobre ele e o penetraram enquanto corria em sua direção. Desesperado, Neville puxou a espada que brilhou forte. O garoto parou observando-o, circulando-o. Neville respirou fundo mantendo a posição, seu peito subia e descia, o coração disparado no peito. O garoto gritou e pulou para frente avançando sobre Neville que virou levantando a espada. Faíscas saltaram para todos os lados, o som de metal se chocando, mas mesmo assim, ele sentiu uma dor aguda, como se um dardo envenenado tivesse penetrado seu ombro direito. Seus sentidos falharam e tudo ficou negro a sua frente.

Quando Neville voltou a si estava deitado perto de uma fogueira que produzia uma chama forte, seu ombro ainda doía, a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos azuis de Ron o encarando preocupado.

- Aí... – gemeu Neville, sua voz saiu rouca e havia um gosto amargo na boca.

- Você deu um pouco de sorte! – comentou a voz animada de Spark que estava sentado do outro lado observando-os – Qualquer um teria matado você.

- O que aconteceu? – tentou se levantar, mas sentiu tudo girar e logo Ron o obrigou a se manter deitado.

- Você foi envenenado, por isso não foi morto. – respondeu Ron parecendo tentar se segurar para não explodir.

Neville arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu ombro arder ainda mais.

- É um veneno lento. – disse Spark – Mas vai matá-lo aos poucos.

Neville virou os olhos para Ron que encarava o cabo da espada a sua frente.

- Temos que voltar antes que o veneno se espalhe, não temos nada para curá-lo aqui.

Neville respirou fundo fechando os olhos, aquele pequeno esforço o deixava muito cansado.

- Isso é loucura... – sussurrou perdido.

- Vamos conseguir! – disse Ron e ele sentiu a mão pesada do amigo na sua testa – Ginny nunca vai me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer com você.

Neville sorriu e se deixou levar para o mundo dos sonhos onde uma ruiva gentil lhe acariciava os cabelos.

OoOoO

As lutas continuavam, a cada nova luta outra pessoa morria ou deixava a arena incapacitada. Havia um cheiro pesado de carne podre e sangue no ar que fazia o estomago de Ron se embrulhar. Seu corpo todo tremia, mas não podia perder o controle agora. Ao seu lado Neville parecia, a cada hora, mais pálido, a febre só aumentava fazendo-o balbuciar coisas sem sentidos, mas o que realmente o preocupava era o rasgo em seu ombro direito que parecia ficar mais escuro e se espalhar.

Ron tossiu ao sentir alguém apertar seu ombro.

- Me deseje sorte. – sussurrou Spark se dirigindo para a arena.

O ruivo olhou para o rapaz como se não o visse. Aquele lugar parecia um inferno. Mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo o gosto metálico se espalhar pela boca, seus olhos claros se fixaram em Spark, o rapaz girou e tentou se esquivar, mas seu oponente possuía mãos fortes e segurava uma espada curta e de aspecto malévolo. Viu como se levasse um soco no estomago quando a espada do oponente cortou o ar e o líquido vermelho escorreu do peito do rapaz. Spark caiu e Ron olhou em seus olhos, os olhos fixos e eternamente apagados. Não teve certeza de seus sentidos quando foi chamado para a arena.

Notou, sem dar muita importância, que suas mãos tremiam violentamente e que seus movimentos estavam instáveis. Ele se sentia alheio, como se tudo o que viu tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa.

Havia um corpo em sua frente. Um corpo. Ron não conseguia se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Sua mente apenas registrava o sangue escorrendo do peito de Spark e os olhos vazios do rapaz. Agora estava ali parado no meio da arena sem saber o que tinha acontecido, mas havia um corpo a sua frente e sangue na sua espada. Deu as costas e saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu. Era melhor não pensar no que tinha acontecido ali.

OoOoO

- Ginny... – ouviu Neville chamar pela sua irmã mais uma vez em meio ao delírio, um fino sorriso surgiu no rosto marcado pelas lagrimas.

Tinha se encolhido no canto junto a Neville e outros que haviam sido mortalmente feridos mais ainda agonizavam numa ultima nota de esperança. Ron não percebeu quando as lágrimas começaram a descer de seus olhos, mas agora era inevitável não senti-las molhando suas roupas, sabia que seu rosto deveria estar vermelho e inchado. Ele estava confuso e cansado. Não sabia quantas vezes já havia ido até a arena, nem queria pensar no que acontecia com aqueles garotos que ele enfrentava. Tudo o que sua mente dizia é que precisava sair desse inferno para curar Neville, ajudar Harry e voltar para sua vida.

O problema é que para isso precisava sair vitorioso daquela arena. Sua mente parecia se desligar quando se dirigia para um novo combate, mas o cheiro de sangue parecia impregnado nele, assim como em sua espada. Ron deixou seu corpo se balançar com os soluços que ele não conseguia mais reprimir, não importava mais, a tenda parecia sinistramente vazia.

OoOoO

Ron voltou a arena. Suas pernas tremiam e seu braço esquerdo doía. Certo que estava empurrando seu corpo para além das suas limitações físicas, ele continuou empunhando sua espada, tentando se livrar do sentimento de desespero que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que fosse finalmente morto naquela maldita arena.

O rapaz a sua frente parecia tão acabado quanto ele, seu rosto sério e seus olhos ardentes eram emoldurados por cachos de cabelos castanhos. Ele parecia ser um pouco mais velho do que Ron e, talvez, alguns centímetros mais alto. Um grande hematoma se estendia pelo lado esquerdo do corpo dele. A pele estava vermelha, inchada e rachada em vários pontos.

Nenhum movimento ainda tinha sido feito para dar início à luta. Eles se encaravam em silêncio. Cada vez mais próximos, olhando-se friamente. Era uma luta por sobrevivência, uma luta pelo desespero. Ron olhou para longe onde a respiração de Neville parecia cada vez mais fraca. Precisava acabar logo com aquele jogo, deu dois passos em direção ao adversário.

As espadas encontraram-se em pleno ar, fagulhas saíam das espadas quando se chocavam repetidamente, o rapaz, de dentes cerrados, investia contra Ron que, por sua vez, recebia com firmeza seus golpes possantes. O aço de ambas as espadas reclamava e soltava faíscas ao chocar-se, brilhando iluminadas pela fogueira que lançava sombras de seus corpos pela grama ressecada da arena. O rapaz e Ron moviam-se com destreza e vigor. Em alguns momentos ficaram tão próximos a ponto de tocarem-se para esmurrarem-se, mas nada parecia parar a luta.

Segundos depois, as espadas tocaram-se novamente, enquanto ainda mediam forças cara a cara. Um chute acertou Ron no tórax e o lançou longe, tempo suficiente para o rapaz avançasse sobre ele e por muito pouco não cravasse a espada em seu peito. O chão recebeu o golpe e o liberou, para que evitasse uma estocada no estomago. O outro cortou e rasgou o ar várias vezes antes de atingir a espada de Ron, que conseguiu se livrar, com alguma dificuldade, da desvairada sucessão de golpes. Atingido no peito, o rapaz recuou e tocou o corte, manchando a mão de sangue. Alucinado, rugiu e avançou, girando a espada sobre a cabeça, num gesto enlouquecido.

O encontro rendeu ao aço uma resposta ruidosa. Ambos estavam exaustos, suados e tinham a respiração ofegante. A agressividade chegou ao limite quando ele rasgou o rosto de Ron com as unhas, numa bofetada. Num giro da espada o rapaz tinha o ombro totalmente lacerado pelo corte afiado e gritava de dor caído no chão.

Ron arfava.

A espada em suas mãos subiu e desceu mais uma vez, silenciando para sempre os gritos de dor do seu oponente.

OoOoO

O lugar tinha um silencio pesado, havia corpos e sangue por todos os lados, garotos e garotas que como ele lutavam. Aquilo era insano. Ron tinha a respiração pesado, a espada parecia brilhar em meio aquele mar vermelho. Ele estava no meio da arena, aguardando, esperando por seu próximo oponente. Seus olhos corriam para Neville que ainda jazia desacordado próximo a arena. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com os outros garotos, ele não queria olhar melhor para aqueles corpos destroçados e reconhecer um deles. Tudo o que Ron queria era voltar para casa, mas isso não seria menos torturante, ele não podia se enganar, seu mundo também estava em guerra, pessoas também estavam morrendo por lá. Havia sangue em todos os caminhos que ele poderia trilhar.

O som do tecido chamou sua atenção e ele ergueu o rosto, um vulto se aproximava a passos lentos de onde Ron estava. Não parecia com aqueles garotos, parecia frágil vestindo um manto branco que se tingia de sangue conforme aquele ser caminhava, ele possuía cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os dele, assim como seus lábios, a pele era pálida e os olhos brilhavam como duas jóias também em vermelho, assustado, Ron deu dois passos para trás. Ele poderia jurar que o ser possuía orelhas pontiagudas e unhas que pareciam garras, mas Ron não sabia mais se aquilo não era apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Quando estavam a alguns passos e Ron já tinha a espada erguida entre eles, o ser sorriu revelando os dentes afiados, fazendo um calafrio percorrer a espinho do valente grifinório, as mãos que realmente possuíam garras se ergueram e um punhal negro ficou visível.

- Parabéns campeão! - o som era quente e caloroso como a fogueira que aquece no inverno.

Ron não estava preparado para o ato daquele ser que mais rápido que seus olhos conseguiam acompanhar desferiu um golpe em si mesmo abrindo seu tórax, Ron ficou estático por alguns instantes até correr se ajoelhando diante do ser, o sangue empapava as vestes brancas que ele usava, com um sorriso cansado, ele pegou a mão de Ron colocando-a dentro do seu corpo, o garoto tentou resistir, porém o ser era muito mais forte, quando seus dedos tocaram algo duro quanto a pedra, ele disse:

- O fogo é seu.

O brilho se extinguiu dos olhos vermelhos e tudo o que Ron conseguiu fazer foi gritar em desespero antes de tudo ao seu redor começar a girar.

OoOoOoO

O garoto deveria ter dez anos. Havia ido ao mercado a pedido da mãe para comprar alguns ingredientes que faltavam para o almoço. Como toda a criança, foi de má vontade se perguntando quando o irmão caçula de cinco anos tomaria seu lugar como faz tudo da casa. A idéia de ser o mais velho só era boa quando podia mandar no menor. Chutou algumas pedrinhas no caminho se demorando mais do que deveria por pura pirraça de criança, para perturbar a mãe que deveria estar esperando na cozinha.

Quando chegou ao pequeno jardim em frente a casa sentiu seu coração falhar. A porta da frente estava arromba, uma luz esverdeada deixava o ambiente ainda mais sombrio. Deixou as compras caírem no chão e insinuou-se para dentro da casa, mal respi rando, mantendo-se colado à parede, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer pista que indicasse que os intrusos ainda estavam ali. Ao avançar em direção a sala, não ouviu nenhum som, era tudo um opressor silencio que o deixava em pânico. Ao deslizar a mão pela parede, tocou algo molhado. Trazendo a mão para junto do rosto, viu o vermelho vivo e sentiu o cheiro metálico de sangue, tentou limpar as mãos, mas ao olhar em volta, percebeu que havia sangue esparramado por todo o chão e paredes. Poças vermelho-escuro cristalizavam-se entre os tacos do chão sempre brilhante de sua mãe. Seu coração martelava no peito; ele teve de lutar para conseguir respirar, mas se forçou a continuar.

Um corpo jazia na entrada da sala. Um homem de meia-idade, de cabelos lisos e castanhos como os seus, vestindo o uniforme do trabalho, ele não estava em casa quando ele saiu, provavelmente tinha passado em casa para o almoço, aquele era seu pai.

Sentiu o estomago se revirar e os olhos arderem, seus passos vacilantes se apressaram e ele entrou na sala soltando um grito de pânico. Seu irmão jazia de bruços logo além da entrada, o corpo quase partido em dois, seus joelhos falharam e ele caiu no chão se arrastando até o pequeno e ensangüentado corpo, ele ainda vestia uma das suas blusas que havia pego no guarda-roupa pela manhã.

- Irmão! – os lábios do garoto formaram a palavra, mas ele não teve fôlego para emitir qualquer som.

Arrastou-se para o meio da sala, sentindo o sangue pegajoso sob os dedos e então viu pela porta da cozinha o vestido florido de sua mão, correu resvalando no chão molhado, as lágrimas correndo livremente em seu rosto. Não havia sangue ali, ele próprio sujava o impecável lugar com suas mãos, sua mãe estava deitada ali, seus olhos claros abertos sem nenhuma vida. Se agarrou ao corpo e gritou.

E foi assim que ele foi encontrado minutos depois pelo esquadrão de aurores.

OoOoOoO

Nota da Autora:

Eu queria um romance entre Beth e Ron que acabou não acontecendo, o Ron não parecia interessado, talvez fosse a tensão de um mundo sem magia e a perspectiva de lutar até a morte numa arena possuindo apenas uma espada. Não sei... Mas eu gostei mesmo assim.

Comentem...

Beijinhos...


End file.
